


Entrégate hermano, porque eres mío (Traducción)

by calipso_watts



Category: Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Apha/Omega, Beating, Bondage and Discipline, But probably not the way you think, Dark! Thor, Explicit Sexual Content, Kind of ok ending, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Con Thorki, Omega Verse, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 37,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3426053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calipso_watts/pseuds/calipso_watts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Loki entró en celo por primera vez como un omega, su hermano alfa, Thor tuvo un gusto poco fraternal por el embaucador, lo que a Loki no le divirtió.</p><p>Esto hizo que fuese más fácil para Loki dejar el cetro y caer en el espacio.</p><p>Cuando es traído de vuelta a Asgard después de haber perdido su guerra contra Midgard, Odin cede ante los deseos de Thor y declara que Loki estará unido a Thor debido a sus acciones, Thor tendrá el control total sobre Loki, así que en una sociedad donde el alfa y omega suelen ser más iguales, Loki será tratado más como los omegas de hace miles de años y, esencialmente,  será propiedad de Thor hasta que los Ases crean que se puede confiar de nuevo en él.</p><p>¡Advertencia! ¡Thor muy oscuro!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Submit Brother, for you are Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/559055) by [LokiBitch07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiBitch07/pseuds/LokiBitch07). 



> Hola, vuelvo con un fic, esta vez Thorki (forzado).  
> Muchas gracias a LokiBitch07 por darme la oportunidad de traducir y publicar su trabajo en español.
> 
> A continuación, una advertencia.
> 
> Que lo disfruten.
> 
>  
> 
> ADVERTENCIAS: NON-CON, Incesto (sin relacionado de sangre), esclavitud, azotes, Thor oscuro ¡¡¡realmente un Thor muy oscuro!!!  
> Este fic no será bonito y probablemente no tendrá un final feliz, así que por favor da la vuelta si estás preocupado/a acerca de cualquiera de lo anterior.  
> Así que sí, Dark Thor / Loki, pero no es feliz. ¿De Acuerdo? De Acuerdo.

  1. _Esto. Es. Mierda._



El segundo en que Loki abrió los dedos, dejando ir el cetro y cayendo en el espacio, su corazón había tomado la decisión antes de que su mente pudiera incluso pensar en ello.

La felicidad era algo para los demás.

   
No era parte de la vida de Loki.

Siempre cansado, el embaucador lucía esa mirada embrujada que hablaba de la falta de sueño y demasiadas miradas lanzadas sobre sus hombros al caminar por un pasillo.

El problema era Thor, Thor lo había sido desde hace un tiempo.

Cuando Loki cumplió los 17 y entró en su primer celo, aunque reprimido, los alfas eran capaces de oler su estado omega, tanto hombres como mujeres lo habían rodeado como tiburones a un pedazo de carne sangrienta, gruñéndose el uno al otro cuando uno de ellos se encontraba cerca de él, tratando de reclamarlo por su propia cuenta.

A Loki no le impresionaba.

Al igual que cualquier otro adolescente, había estado muy entusiasmado con su primer celo, siendo mayor de edad, de entrar en el fascinante mundo del alfa y omega y... el sexo.

   
El dios de la mentira había sido entrenado temprano en la vida para que supiera donde estaba su lugar y presentarse como un omega, qué iba a necesitar para encontrar a su compañero alfa y someterse a él o ella una vez llegado el momento; se le enseñó que a pesar de que hoy en día, alfa y omega compartían derechos similares, aún había ciertas reglas que tenía que seguir.

Pero las reglas no iban bien con el embaucador, nunca fue así.

No se le permitió luchar con espadas, un arma típica alfa, o luchar o mostrar cualquier otra señal que pudiera ser entendida como un comportamiento dominante. Los omega con frecuencia eran educados para dedicarse a profesiones de curación, de lectura o en su caso, la magia, ya que se creía que esto encajaría mejor con su carácter sumiso; además, eran capaces de dar a luz a un niño y por lo tanto eran demasiado valiosos para ser perdidos en batalla.

La mayoría de los omegas estaban contentos con su suerte en los últimos tiempos, eran miembros iguales de la sociedad, incluso se les permitía participar en las discusiones y la política y no siempre había sido así.

   
Sin embargo, a Loki no le gustaba ser etiquetado y sobre todo, no lo gustaba que le dijeran que era lo que podía y no podía hacer, en lugar de ello, gran parte de los maestros que lo desalentaban, tenía el efecto contrario en él, yendo contra la sociedad, cruzando fronteras y actuando fuera del carácter "omega" cada vez que podía.

  
Luchaba con su magia, lo nunca visto.

Pero su lengua de plata lograba encantar en las batallas, luchando junto a los más grandes, siempre conscientes de que una lesión le condenaría a una vida detrás de las puertas cerradas, estaba muy, muy atento.

Loki esperó impaciente su primer celo, la secreta esperanza de que le ayudaría a encajar y por último a entender su lugar, para hacer todo lo que quería, estar libre de restricciones, lo que simplemente no era posible, no siendo el segundo príncipe de Asgard, no como un omega.

Cuando su primer celo lo golpeó, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había sucedido hasta que había terminado, él había estado interesado en el sexo... más de lo habitual... y había empezado a seguir los olores insoportables de alfas y omegas en celo, observando sus interacciones y finalmente escuchando la puerta que se cerraba durante días, gritos de placer audibles por todo el camino en el pasillo.

Su celo parecía ser nada más que la sensación de calor en el estómago y un pene y trasero sensibles, pulsando cálidamente entre sus piernas; Loki podía sentir sus genitales frotarse contra sus pantalones al caminar y algunos de los olores que ondeaban a través de los pasillos embriagadores, un par de veces incluso se obligó a retirarse a su habitación a masturbarse con unos pocos trazos rápidos, viniéndose rápido y duro, jadeando por el fuerte olor de su propia concupiscencia que lo saludó con una nube espesa.

Y eso fue todo.

Eso le hacía diferente de todos los demás omegas que conocía a su alrededor.

No importa cuán inteligentes, fuertes, tranquilos, sociables o tímidos fueran, todos ellos sin excepción cambiaban sus maneras cuando las hormonas les golpeaban, gemían por un sexo duro, sacudiéndose de rodillas, frotándose contra cualquier alfa a su alcance a menos que ya se aparearan, mirándolos con ojos grandes y húmedos.

Trató de no juzgar pero el espectáculo obvio de sumisión le repugnaba, y comenzó a desear haber sido el primogénito, ser un alfa y no haber nacido como segundo y por lo tanto un sumiso omega.

Pero en lugar de que Loki vagara por los pasillos, sintiendo un hambre interior, inconscientemente buscando el olor de una pareja potencial, todos sus sentidos se agudizaron, deseando, esperando algo que faltaba en su vida, sin embargo se dio cuenta rápidamente de que el olor almizclado de los hombres y las mujeres alfa a su alrededor era demasiado fuerte para su nariz sensible, demasiado abrumador, demasiado  _crudo_  para desencadenar cualquier tipo de lujuria de necesidad.

Loki casi se alegró, pues no había nada que odiara más que perder el control. 

Loki recordó el primer día que Thor le había olido como omega con bastante claridad.

Se había reunido con su hermano para el desayuno, sabiendo que había entrado en una de sus series muy irregulares la última noche, pero como todavía era temprano y no tenía ningún efecto real decidió ir a la gran sala, saludó a sus  padres y se sentó en la silla de madera pesada opuesta a la de Thor, cuando la cabeza de su hermano rotó de repente hacia él, las fosas nasales dilatadas,  
el dios del trueno miró a su alrededor, buscando, olfateando hasta que sus ojos, oscuros con la curiosidad y la lujuria se detuvieron en Loki.

Parecía casi sobresaltado.

"Loki.... ese.... eres ¿TU?"

Thor se levantó bruscamente, se inclinó sobre la mesa y tomó una bocanada profunda, con los ojos cerrados, dio un pequeño gemido."¡Por los dioses, lo eres!" Se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos mientras miraba a su hermano, su ardiente mirada incomodó la piel de Loki.

"¿Qué estás diciendo Thor?" Loki se alejó ligeramente, mirando a su hermano con cautela, sabía cómo actuaba Thor alrededor de otros omega, las historias de su hermano, proezas sexuales casi legendarias pero estaban relacionados, eran hijos del rey, así que no se preocupó.

Ni siquiera se le pasó por la mente que Thor se sentía… atraído… por…él.   
Loki arrugó la frente, su hermano estuvo asombrado por otro momento antes de regresar a su comida.

"Tú... estás en celo, ¿Loki?" Fue algo entre una pregunta y una declaración y Thor había comenzado a levantarse y caminar hacia el embaucador, su desayuno en el olvido, Loki se encogió de hombros, incómodo, debatiendo si debe levantarse también y alejarse pero mantuvo la calma, estaba en el comedor con varias personas a su alrededor y después de todo, era Thor, ¡su hermano!   
Loki le dio a Thor una larga mirada. "Supongo que no debo haberlo notado, Thor, gracias por señalármelo, ahora vuelve a sentarte antes de continuar haciendo el ridículo". Su voz destilaba sarcasmo cuando bajó la cabeza con calma para continuar con su comida.

Thor se detuvo a media zancada, las cejas juntas."¡¿Cómo es que... yo no sabía que ya estabas teniendo tus celos Loki?! Hueles...  _delicioso_ " Las últimas palabras fueron casi un susurro, con una voz llena de lujuria.

Loki se tensó, consciente de que varias personas estaban viendo de cerca ahora.   
"Bueno, en realidad no es asunto tuyo,  _hermano_ , déjame ser". Loki silbó.

Thor se puso de pie, agitado, su evidente deseo luchando con sus modales, y como siempre, perdiendo, sonrió, acercándose, sentándose al lado de Loki y puso la mano en el muslo del embaucador apretando con fuerza.   
"Hermano, yo no sabía que estabas en la pubertad ya, pero yo sería feliz de ser tu primera cogida, amor fraternal y todo..." Loki se puso rojo y se levantó de un salto.

"No lo creo, Thor, retrocede", Tomó una manzana en la mano derecha y un pedazo de pan en la izquierda, estaba echando humo, Thor sólo siguió sentado en la silla, amasándose distraídamente las manos.


	2. Capítulo 2

Thor resultó ser un problema.

Seguía a Loki a donde quiera que iba, lo que resultaba un esfuerzo para el embaucador haciéndolo consciente de mantenerse fuera del camino de Thor, estuviese en celo o no, rechazó todos los avances que el dios del trueno hizo, con consternación, él no era una puta para ser olfateado y reclamado y  no podía creer que Thor fuera tan insensible anteponiendo su lujuria a él, su propio hermano.

El embaucador logró esquivar a Thor durante mucho tiempo, pero varias lunas más tarde, cuando Loki estaba sentado fuera del castillo bajo un árbol, un libro olvidado en su regazo, el dios de oro lo encontró.

Loki estaba disfrutando del calor del sol en su piel, el viento jugando con su pelo largo y negro, cuando Thor se puso detrás de él, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Loki, quien estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y se estremeció dejando escapar un fuerte resoplido.

Cuando sus ojosse posaron en su hermano, una puñalada rápida de pánico se le clavó en la boca del estómago, estaba lejos del castillo y era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que había dejado baja su guardia.

Su voz salió helada cuando se dirigió al dios del trueno: "Thor, ¿qué quieres? No estoy interesado en compañía en este momento".

En lugar de responder, Thor lo estudió, sus pupilas grandes y acristaladas en su rostro bronceado. "Estás en celo... otra vez".

Loki sintió el nudo en el estómago cada vez más fuerte. "Sí, supongo que lo estoy, te agradezco  _mucho_ por recordármelo". Loki se burló, tomó el libro casualmente y regresó de nuevo a la lectura. "Voy a ocuparme de él después", fingió concentrarse en las líneas y por el rabillo del ojo vio a su hermano ponerse de rodillas a su lado, Thor se acercó más, demasiado cerca y susurró al oído de Loki "Deja que te ayude con tu necesidad, hermano, me han dicho que soy bueno en el sexo".

Loki se echó hacia atrás, liberándose de las garras de Thor, sus ojos lo pulverizaron con ira.

"¡Déjame THOR!" Siseó entre dientes, apretando los puños, "No estoy interesado. ¿Estás sordo o algo así? Y yo soy tu hermano, que los dioses tengan misericordia, ve a follar con uno de sus compañeros de escudo o una doncella de la corte. Yo no soy alguien a quien puedas tener".

Por un momento pareció que Thor se sometería a lo que el embaucador haría, pero entonces él agarró a Loki por el cuello, tirándolo hacia él y presionó su boca caliente en los labios resistentes del dios de la mentira.

   
A pesar de que Loki luchó, Thor  no lo dejó ir, lo presionó contra la áspera corteza del árbol bajo el que estaba sentado, fijando una de sus manos sobre su cabeza con un brazo, el otro presionando sus dedos contra la entrepierna de Loki.

Mierda....

Loki utilizó su hechizo para teletransportarse dejando su libro y corcel con Thor.

Reapareció en su habitación, el pelo y la ropa en desorden, maldiciendo por lo bajo. Dioses, ¡era presa del gran patán de su hermano! Y él sabía que tendría que ser más cuidadoso en el futuro. 

 

* * *

 

 

Después de que Loki se quedó fuera del camino del dios de oro,  cambiaba su camino cuando escuchaba la voz de trueno desde lejos,  se mantenía alejado de las fiestas y comedores y cuando sentía que su celo se acercaba, dejaba de salir de su habitación. Esto lo hizo enojar,  por el poco auto-control de su idiota hermano mayor, que no podía mantener su lujuria bajo control y  hacerlo tomar estas medidas como necesarias y  que acortaban la libertad de Loki y no era algo que al embaucador le gustaba renunciar.

Frigga, una omega, notó la mirada infeliz de su hijo menor y conforme pasaban los meses, notó como sus hombros se desplomaron, veía los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos  cuando Loki caminaba por los pasillos, ella trató de hablar con Loki pero siempre la hacía a un lado, de manera amable pero siempre con la misma frase: "Estoy bien, madre". Cuando Loki dejó de aparecer en los banquetes y comía en su habitación, ella decidió tener una charla con su hijo menor.

Después de su primer golpe fuerte en la habitación de Loki, pudo oír la cerradura abrirse, la puerta se abrió lo suficiente para ver unos ojos verdes cansados “ _¿Desde cuándo mis hijos necesitan cerrar sus puertas con llave en este castillo?”_   se preguntó. Los ojos de Loki se ensancharon con sorpresa cuando reconoció a su madre y rápidamente abrió la puerta con una sonrisa en su rostro. 

"¡Madre! ¡Bienvenida! ¿A qué se debe tu visita?"

Levantó los brazos mientras le daba un abrazo breve, teniendo en cuenta su cuerpo  magro bajo sus dedos, Frigga dio un paso atrás, acariciando las mejillas pálidas de Loki, estudió sus ojos hundidos que parecían vidriosos por el cansancio. Ella le ofreció una sonrisa mientras entraba en la habitación de su hijo.

"Loki, ¿cómo estás?"

"Estoy bien, gracias madre".  _Tu solías ser un mejor mentiroso mi pequeño Lengua de Plata._

Loki la siguió a una distancia respetable cuando ella se acercó a su mesa, mirando a los libros de hechizos.

Ella se volvió hacia él, tomando la mano del embaucador. "Ven Loki, siéntate conmigo". Acercó al joven a un sofá cercano.

Sus manos seguían acariciando el pelo negro, quitándolo de su rostro, dejando que sus dedos conocedores vagaran, sintiendo el calor de la fiebre, el sudor frío de la enfermedad, el pulso rápido de poca profundidad, sin nada malo que pudiera decir.

"Te echamos de menos en el banquete de la noche anterior, Loki, Thor y los tres Guerreros regresaron de una caza exitosa y había jabalí y carne de ciervo, fue una gran fiesta, Thor preguntó por ti también". Se dio cuenta de que la boca de Loki se cerró firmemente ante la mención del nombre de su hermano. "Has estado ausente mucho últimamente, y quería ver si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti ¿Estás bien hijo mío?".

Loki sonrió, sus ojos cansados, vacilando ante la pregunta, Frigga podía ver cómo decidía si confiarle a ella sus problemas, ella fue paciente, como madre y un omega, tuvo que aprenderlo.

Podía ver a su pequeño embustero dándose un empujón mientras respondía, en voz baja. "Creo que mis... desequilibrios hormonales me han agotado últimamente, pero voy a hacer un esfuerzo para salir más a menudo, madre, gracias por tu preocupación", un ligero rubor cubrió su cara a lo que se refería cuando ambos sabían sobre los celos.

Frigga ladeó la cabeza, sabiendo lo fácil que era para su Lengua de Plata torcer las palabras, ella había estado pasando por celos y había visto muchos otros y esta no era la manera en que debían manifestarse.

"Ahora Loki, ambos sabemos que tu nueva condición no debe cansarte, ¿tal vez podrías ver a un curandero? Me preocupa que pueda ser otra cosa".

Loki se movió un poco hacia atrás, poniendo un poco de espacio entre él y su madre.   
Él sabía que no debía mentirle a Frigga pero por el reino, que no quería discutir los problemas que había estado teniendo con su propio hermano, con Thor, Loki no quería que nadie lo supiese, nunca.

Por otra parte, el embaucador sabía que no estaba bien, tenía que hacer algo cuando su estado actual no era sano y no le veía una salida, había estado consultando muchos libros, pero no pudo encontrar una respuesta, y su ingenio estaba en el extremo.

"Es...." otro rubor oscureció sus rasgos cuando Loki luchó para continuar. "He tenido algunas dificultades cuando he estado en celo.... un alfa me ha estado siguiendo y yo  _no estoy interesado_ , madre, no sé qué hacer al respecto". Los ojos de Loki se posaron en su rostro, preocupado por lo que encontrará allí. "Él.... es muy persistente".

"¿Quién te ha estado siguiendo Loki?" Su voz era suave y llena de comprensión.

"No importa". Frigga se dio cuenta de que su respuesta fue demasiado rápida y evitaba mirarla a los ojos.

"Pero es sólo...". Loki alzó los brazos en señal de frustración. "Simplemente no estoy interesado, en nadie aquí, he estado esperando a que pase algo, a que funcione con alguien, pero no hay nada, en su lugar sólo siento la necesidad de mantenerse fuera del camino de todo el mundo, todo el tiempo, sólo que no sé qué es lo que me pasa". Empujó su rostro en sus manos, la frustración que se había acumulado durante tanto tiempo que se formaron lágrimas de ira y confusión en sus ojos, rodando por sus mejillas.

"Loki...", Frigga respiró su nombre en voz baja, inclinándose hacia su hijo, con el rostro preocupado, le acarició la espalda, y limpió lágrimas silenciosas libremente con los dedos. "Tal vez necesitas más tiempo, Loki, tuve que esperar por tres celos antes de mostrar algún tipo de intereses en otra persona".

Loki levanta la cabeza, su voz casi un susurro: "Han sido casi dos años madre... siete celos...".

Frigga se dio cuenta en ese momento que era realmente un problema, dos años como omega sin ningún tipo de necesidad o deseo no era habitual para... Asgard.   
Ella, su propia madre, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había estado pasando por esta fase cuando ella esperaba que él fuera como cualquier otro adolescente omega, ofreciéndose a sí mismo a alguien más.

Ella habría oído hablar de él, como había oído hablar de las aventuras de Thor.

Pero, por supuesto, Loki no era como cualquier otra persona. 

Frigga respiró hondo, tomando a su hijo en un abrazo profundo. "Loki, mi amado Loki." Ella le dio un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza, dejando que sus dedos se deslizaran por el pelo. "Hay algo que tengo que decirte, el Padre de Todo creía que sería mejor dejarlo por ahora pero creo que ha llegado el momento".

Loki se endurece bajo el toque cálido, no sabía lo que Frigga necesitaba discutir, pero fuera lo que fuera, Loki estaba bastante segura de que no quería escucharlo.

"Loki... mi amado.... tu no eres de Asgard". El tramposo no esperaba esto, su mente se quedó en blanco.

"Eres Jotun Loki, cuando eras un bebé, te adoptamos y te criamos como propio, como el segundo hijo, tu no eres de Asgard y tus celos pueden ser diferentes a los de cualquier otra persona en este reino, nos dijeron que esto no sería el caso, pero está claro... que algo es diferente contigo, todo lo que sé acerca de los Jotun es que, tienen ambos sexos, pero en tu forma actual de Asgard.... bueno, eres hombre".

Los ojos de Loki se ensancharon en estado de shock, su mente tratando de entender lo que decía su madre.   
Jotun. Un monstruo. Dos sexos.... por un lado él lo rechazó, por otro estaba casi aliviado, ya que ahora podía explicar por qué era tan diferente.

"¿Por qué padre nunca me dijo...?" susurró.

"Él no pensó que haría una diferencia, nos preocupaba que heriría tus sentimientos, te haría sentir como un paria, que no necesitabas saber".   
Ella tomó su rostro entre sus manos. "Tu puedes ser diferente de todo el mundo en este ámbito, pero también encontrarás a tu compañero y tal vez, a pesar de que no puedas olerle a él o ella, sin embargo, un día tu...." sus ojos cayeron. "O puedes casarte con alguien que te pueda dar el estatus en este mundo y aprender a amarle....".

Loki no oyó las palabras, su cabeza giraba mientras trata de entender lo que acababa de oir.  _Jotun_ , No Asgardiano. Jotun. Monstruo.  


Frigga se puso de pie, sabiendo que su hijo iba a necesitar algo de tiempo para digerir la noticia inesperada que ella le dio, presionó otro beso en la frente. "Hay algunos libros sobre la anatomía Jotun en la biblioteca; ordenaré que te los traigan".

Loki encontró información respecto a él en los libros que su madre le dio, de la raza a la que pertenecía.

 

Del libro:  _Anatomía Jotun - La Raza de los Gigantes de Hielo y sus necesidades._  
Por: Eir Lyfjaberg   
Página 230

_“..... Por lo tanto sabemos que la raza de los gigante de hielo es intersexual, tanto hombres como mujeres, alfa y omega en una, y a pesar de que tienen ciclos de celo, son tenues y poco frecuentes._  
Cuando se aparean, parecen confiar en sus pesados aromas y el poder de atracción. Si no hay un compañero potencial con olor adecuado alrededor, no se aparean y en su lugar esperar a que alguien con "el aroma del amor" llegue,  aunque los Jotun son poli amantes, por lo general prefieren esperar a la combinación perfecta para aparearse de por vida con esa persona pero hay que señalar que esto no es universalmente verdadero". 

 

Jotun. Intersexual. Alfa y Omega en uno.

 

Todo esto hizo la decisión de soltarse mucho más fácil, la caída en el espacio fue casi un alivio.


	3. Capítulo 3

Loki se sintió libre.

Libre del enlace, libre de la sociedad y lo que pensaban que podía y no podía hacer.

Thanos, a pesar de que no lo trataba como a un igual, se dio cuenta del potencial del dios de la mentira y nunca tuvo que decirle que podía o no hacer, porque era un omega.

Y Loki hizo llover destrucción sobre Midgard.

Vivió todo lo que no había vivido, todo.

Pero entonces... entonces perdió, perdió la guerra.

Tal vez una prueba para todos los que alguna vez dijeron que no podía, correcto.

A un grupo de cinco tristes mortales que les gustaba jugar a disfrazarse.

Y a su hermano que lo había tomado por el cuello como una nube ligera, lanzándolo de un avión, ordenándole regresar a Asgard. El hombre de hierro, otro alfa fuerte luchando contra Thor por él -"No te lleves mis cosas"- atrapando a Loki de nuevo después de que había huido. Un omega que reclamar.

Y nada de lo que había hecho para luchar contra ellos era lo suficientemente bueno. Los había subestimado. ¡Qué estúpido error! Y ahora tendría que pagar por ello. 

Cuando Thor  le puso a Loki las cadenas con runas de los Enanos, que frenaban sus poderes y deslizó la mordaza que restringe la lengua en su boca, Loki pudo ver el triunfo en la postura de su hermano, elevado por encima de él, con las manos posesivas en su cuerpo. Loki se estremeció en disgusto. ¿Por qué Thor no podía ver que él era su hermano y que tocarlo así estaba mal? ¿Cómo no ver que Loki no quiere esto? O mejor ¿cómo podía no importarle?

Arrastrado ante Odín y Frigga, pudo ver la infelicidad en los ojos de su madre y la expresión sombría en su padre, pero él todavía espera que Odín tuviera piedad de su hijo menor. Thor obligó a Loki a arrodillarse, una mano reclamando su hombro, sosteniéndolo firmemente sobre el suelo de piedra delante del trono.

"Loki". Odín se veía cansado una vez más, pero el embaucador podía ver la ira que ardía en los ojos del Padre de Todo. "Loki, has sobrepasado tu estatus y trajiste la guerra a uno de los reinos. Tu estatus como omega te salvará de los más duros castigos pero tendrás que aprender tu lección, Thor ha pedido ser acoplado a ti...".

Loki se tensó, todo su cuerpo se veía rígido.  _No, no, no, eso no, por favor no..._

"...Y es mi creencia, que la unión de un alfa para cuidar de ti es necesario después de tus acciones en Midgard".

Loki pudo sentir la sangre corriendo en sus oídos, su cuerpo rompiendo a sudar frío.

Odín era un hombre viejo y cansado, apoyado en su bastón. "Loki, estarás enlazado a Thor, pues has demostrado que no se puede confiar en tu libertad, tendrá un control completo sobre ti y tus acciones, no habrá ceremonia de emparejamiento, ya que no serán iguales y Thor será responsable de todo lo que hagas hasta que se decida lo contrario".

El embaucador negó con la cabeza cuando un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, ni siquiera eran compañeros, lo que sería bastante malo, pero para ser un omega obligado no sería más que un esclavo para el placer de Thor, a un omega obligado apenas se les permitía más, ya que era una costumbre antigua y mal vista hoy en día pues había un movimiento de liberación que daba igualdad o al menos les hacía similares los derechos de alfas y omegas.

Hoy en día un omega podía rechazar a un alfa, algo que solía no ser posible.   
No así un omega obligado era  _esclavo de placer._

Esto era aún peor de lo que Loki había imaginado...

El dios de oro apretó su mano dolorosamente en el hombro de Loki, lo estabilizó.   
Loki casi pudo sentir el contenido de la exudación de cada poro de su hermano.

Las manos atadas del embaucador volaron hasta bozal de plata, lo que indicaba que quería hablar, quería declarar su renuencia pero Odín tendría nada de eso.   
Frigga detrás de él, bajó la cabeza mientras veía luchar a su hijo más joven pero ella no hablaría en contra de su marido.

"Así será. Cuando Loki llega a su siguiente celo, Thor realizará la unión y Loki será su compañero".

El Padre de Todo se levantó, una última mirada a su hijo arrodillado que luchaba más fuerte ahora, suprimió gemidos procedentes desde detrás de su mordaza, sus ojos suplicantes a Odín.

¿No podía ver lo malo que sería dejar que su hijo mayor reclame al más joven?   
¿No podía ver que Loki no estaba dispuesto?

Pero al parecer no era así o como él mismo un alfa, a Odín simplemente no le importó. Cuando Odín y Frigga se retiraron, Thor se inclina hacia su hermano.

   
"Te dije que serías mío, hermano". Le susurró al oído, con ambas manos en los brazos de Loki cuando lo ayudó a levantarse.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A partir de ahora sexo no consensual.   
> Quedan advertidos.

Loki estaba atado y desnudo, con las manos esposadas en su espalda, los tobillos encadenados, de rodillas, con la cabeza baja, cabellos negros caían sobre la mordaza de plata que todavía estaba usando, el collar de esclavo dorado oscuro, tejido con runas y magia que le entregaban a todas las órdenes de Thor, estaba caliente y pesado contra su piel; una fina cadena de oro se extendía desde su parte delantera hasta el pie de la cama, donde se conectaba a un anillo de plata robusto en el suelo.

Se le dijo a Loki que se quedara en posición de rodillas y descubrió que no podía moverse, la magia que se transferirá a Thor en realidad funcionaba con todo el mundo hasta que se uniera a su nuevo amo, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue sentarse y esperar a Thor.

Él esperó por lo que pareció un tiempo muy largo.

Sus piernas se durmieron, los enlaces estaban incómodamente apretados y dolía y el horror de lo que estaba por venir lo mantenía alerta, ira candente se curvaba en la boca del estómago, a los hombres que él solía llamar padre y hermano lo sometían a esta abominación de ritual de unión.

Hermano violando hermano, calificado como castigo, lo que sugería como enseñarle a conocer su lugar cuando Loki sabía que era sólo una excusa para que Thor cumpliera sus fantasías enfermas.

Pero Loki debería haberlo sabido, debería haber esperado que esto suacedería, Thor siempre conseguía lo que quería. El reino, las doncellas, el amor y aprobación de su padre y ahora reclamar a su propio hermano. Odín le había dicho a Loki una vez que estaba en lo cierto con el nacimiento de Thor en recibir lo que deseaba. Loki debería haber sabido que él no era más que una reliquia robada, un recordatorio del triunfo de Odín sobre Jotunheim,  entregándole Loki a Thor para ser sometido y gobernado y era probablemente cómo el Padre de Todo veía el orden natural de las cosas. Los Jotun nacieron para ser gobernados, así debía ser.

Normalmente, la reivindicación y la unión se realizaba por dos partes dispuestas frente a su familia y amigos antes de irse a una habitación y pasar tiempo con el otro, volviéndose iguales, compañeros. Normalmente se hacía una fiesta, celebrando el comienzo de dos amantes como compañeros.

Pero en su caso, él era un omega obligado, que en el pasado era utilizado comúnmente en los omegas que no estaban dispuestos y eran forzados por alfas dominantes o como botín de guerra y no había ninguna ceremonia vinculante.

Thor tomaría lo que quería. Loki se sometería, el collar se haría cargo de eso, escupiría el amargo sabor de la derrota si pudiera.

 

Cuando Loki oyó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, el pánico llegó a su estómago y se obligó a no mirar hacia arriba. No hubo sonido durante un tiempo, pero podía sentir la mirada de Thor quemándolo, su propio hermano lo estaba estudiando, atado, agachado, desnudo salvo por el collar de esclavo, la mordaza plata y las cadenas en los tobillos y las muñecas. Loki estaba seguro de que Thor disfrutaba de cada segundo de su triunfo. Su estomago se retorcía con odio como una serpiente perezosa.

Él mantuvo su mirada en el suelo, estudiando las cadenas simples, el pelo  pegado sobre la piel con sudor frío acumulado en su espalda.

Pesados pasos se acercaron a él casualmente.

Thor se puso de rodillas frente al embaucador encadenado, colocando su mano una vez más en el hombro de Loki, inhaló aire por la nariz en una aspiración fuerte, absorbiendo el olor de Loki, quien estaba en celo una vez más, después de haber inyectado en su carne para prepararlo más rápido para su hermano, que no estaba dispuesto a esperar que la naturaleza siguiera su curso.

Un celo inducido, probablemente algo a lo que tendría que acostumbrarse a partir de ahora, estar listo para Thor cuando lo quisiera.

Loki pudo oler el hedor de Thor, sus feromonas como una caliente onda pegajosa que le rodeaba, llenando su cabeza con disgusto y repulsión en lugar de  pasión. No, él no "amaba el olor" en absoluto.

"Loki..." La voz de Thor estaba llena de lujuria, sus dedos vagaron por el pecho de su hermano, que está poniendo toda su fuerza en ignorar el dios de oro, no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitar que esto sucediera, su desafío tendría que ser pasivo, simplemente ignorando al hombre que se elevaba sobre él, era una pequeña victoria en una batalla que ya había perdió pero una pequeña señal de rebelión era suficiente para aferrarse.

Thor tomó su barbilla con sus dedos ásperos, obligando a Loki a mirarlo, levantando su rostro hacia él. "Hermano, por fin eres mío, he esperado esto tanto tiempo".

 _Jódete._  
Loki no pudo decirlo, pero sus ojos transmitieron el mensaje, la boca de Thor se torció en una sonrisa. "Yo sé que no deseas esto hermano, pero una vez que te hayas apareado y en condiciones de servidumbre, por primera vez, aunque tus hormonas se produzcan, créeme, Loki, saborearás lo que voy  a hacer contigo y sé que puedes aprender a amarme con el tiempo".

Loki sacudió la cabeza hacia atrás y se dio la vuelta, disgustado, movió la cabeza a un lado, de nuevo centrándose en el suelo. _Toma lo que quieras Thor, pero creo que nunca voy a tratar de fingir que te amo después de lo que vas a hacer conmigo, lo has hecho ya._

Thor lo dejó ser.

Miró a Loki un par de segundos antes de encontrarse quitando rápidamente la camisa por la cabeza y pasar a abrir sus pantalones.

Loki no había prestado atención a los genitales de Thor, le había visto cuando niños pero no pudo evitar dar un vistazo rápido ya que su hermano se encontraba justo frente a él, dejó caer los pantalones a sus pies, el pene de Thor estaba medio duro, colgando grande y oscuro entre las piernas y Loki deseó no haber mirado.

_Genial. Estoy jodido._

Una oleada de náuseas le golpea mientras el pánico lo abrumó momentáneamente y  cerró los ojos para calmar su respiración y normalizarse una vez más, él era Loki y no permitiría que Thor viera temor alguno pero Thor fijó los ojos en el embaucador sin perder una mirada y Loki podía oír la sonrisa en su voz "Sí, nadie se ha quejado hasta ahora que yo no sea... suficiente, creo que será una grata sorpresa". Thor respiraba con dificultad, su aroma cada vez más fuerte cuando se acercó por detrás de Loki, acariciando a su hermano. "Podríamos pasarlo bien siendo la primera vez  Loki, así que sólo relájate; te prometo que va a mejorar".

 _Esto en cuanto a los juegos previos_ , Loki pensó amargamente cuando una mano fuerte lo empujó hacia abajo sobre su estómago, las manos grandes y callosas apremiantes en la parte baja de su espalda para mantenerlo estable, a pesar de que Loki estaba en celo, no despertó y como con todo omegas, significaba que su entrada estuviese bien lubricada y bastante resbaladiza para poder  tomarlo.

No estaba mojado, pero lo estaría.

Thor se agachó, todavía con Loki en su lugar, con una profunda aspiración del aroma de Loki que era mucho más fuerte alrededor de sus glándulas anales.

“¡Oh por los dioses, hermano, hueles tan bien!" La voz de Thor era oscura con la lujuria, difundió las mejillas de Loki, empujando rápidamente un dedo en la abertura virgen. Loki rechinó los dientes, presionando su cabeza en el suelo, cuando su hermano lo penetró con el dedo de un solo empujón, la sensación de ardor llenó su cabeza, la sensación de ser abusado, tomado en contra de su voluntad, obligado en el suelo, era abrumador, no estaba seguro si lloraba de dolor, humillación o puro odio humeante.

Thor empujó y sacó un par de veces antes de añadir otro dedo, trabajando rápido y sin problemas para difundir lo más amplio, la fricción en las glándulas estimulaban una reacción corporal en Loki, el aumento de la lubricación de su entrada para tomar a su alfa, el fortalecimiento de su aroma del celo omega, conduciendo a Thor a ir demasiado rápido con la preparación.

Follándolo con un círculo vicioso.

Thor añadió otro dedo, el embaucador silbó de dolor detrás de su mordaza, antes de que pulsara el cuarto dedo en él, haciendo tijera con impaciencia, meciendo a Loki hacia adelante con un ritmo constante, todo lo que Loki podía hacer era mirar  el suelo delante de él con la esperanza de que sería un acoplamiento rápido, con la necesidad sexual reprimida de Thor liberada en él, demasiado excitado para probar su resistencia sexual de la que se hablaba en todo Asgard.

Si Loki estaba en Asgard y tan excitada como es normal en estos reinos de calor, él ahora estaba gimiendo en el suelo, pidiendo ser follado tan rápido y fuerte como fuese posible pero como era, no iba a recibir ni la mitad de la preparación que le gustaría o necesitaba del hombre por encima de él, que gemía con el ritmo de su maldito dedo.

Finalmente, Thor no podía más, su almizcle asfixiaba a Loki detrás de su mordaza, sacó sus dedos, extendió las rodillas de Loki, metiéndose entre ellas, Loki pudo sentir el codazo del pene en su entrada y luego Thor empujó en su interior en un veloz movimiento.

Thor se obligó a sí mismo en la medida de lo que pudo, su hermano gritando en su mordaza, sin preparación para el dolor de ser llenado de forma rápida y enérgicamente. Thor se detuvo cuando Loki no estaba tan lubricado y como debía estarlo y dio pequeños golpes impacientes, empujando aún más en el embaucador, cada vez gruñendo a la incapacidad de llenarlo enseguida.

Cuando las bolas de Thor finalmente golpearon contra el culo de Loki, dejó escapar un sollozo de alivio, retenido en su cuerpo, Thor gruñó, agarrando el cabello de Loki y lo jaló hacia él, la curva de la columna vertebral del embaucador le permitió un acceso más profundo y su pene, deslizándolo a lo largo del centro de Loki, disparando placer a través de su cuerpo, añadiéndole pena a ser tomado.

Thor trabajó en un ritmo constante, sacando casi todo el camino antes de hundirse de nuevo en la abertura que su pene había provocado en la piel del embaucador, sangre adicional lubricando la entrada, él no escuchó los suaves gemidos de su hermano debajo de él, quien estaba tratando de relajarse para permitir que la invasión de su cuerpo fuese más fácil. 

  
Thor dejó ir el pelo de Loki, desacelerando, presionando sus labios en la espalda del embaucador, respirando el aire caliente en su piel, cada punzada contundente del pene de Thor empujando a su centro que era placentero ahora y Loki se sintió mareado cuando su propio pene se elevó y pudo sentir la humedad que goteaba de su entrada abusada, la lubricación de sus glándulas reaccionando a su excitación. 

  
Loki peleó cuando comenzó disfrutar de este acto, su violación era peor que cualquier otra cosa, pero su celo estaba ganando sobre su mente, nublándolo de roja pasión caliente, haciendo  endurecer su propio pene contra su estómago, la lujuria se encrespó entre sus piernas, bombeando dentro de su vientre con las embestidas de Thor.

Thor pudo sentir la humedad de su hermano lo que le permite deslizarse más fácil, y él se inclina para susurrarle al oído del tramposo: "Te dije que te gustaría".

Loki negó con la cabeza cuando un duro empujón lo meció hacia adelante, un fuerte gemido ahogado por la mordaza.

"Déjame oírte pedir por más, mi encantador hechicero..." Thor murmura mientras abría rápidamente la mordaza, deteniéndose por un corto momento, las caderas de Loki se mecieron involuntariamente contra el pene de su hermano.

Cuando se le quitó la mordaza gimió: "Por favor, Thor, por favor" y Thor bombeó de nuevo en serio, castigando con sus empujes a su hermano, meciendo a Loki en la alfombra, haciendo deliciosa fricción en su propio pene y Loki gritó, ahora de placer desconocido y la sensación de lujuria pura sobre él, la sensación de estar lleno se siente tan bien _“¡Por favor,_   _no te detengas, note detengas, no te detengas!”_

Thor salió y se sumergió de nuevo, yendo al ritmo rápido de un hombre que había sido privado de su placer durante tanto tiempo, empujando y tirando.

Finalmente él agarra a Loki por los brazos, inclinándose hacia atrás y tirando del embaucador encima de él a horcajadas sobre su regazo, con las manos aún atadas pero con las piernas abiertas capaces caer y ampliarse con el miembro de Thor, ambos respiraban de manera difícil y al unísono.

   
Thor acercó más a Loki, puso sus brazos alrededor de su delgado cuerpo, apoyando la cabeza en su espalda mientras la cabeza de Loki se dobló hacia atrás, con la boca abierta y el sudor corriendo de su rostro, se empujó a sí mismo hacia abajo mientras Thor le follaba hacia arriba, el sonido de piel contra piel del acoplamiento era agresivo y ruidoso en la habitación.

Finalmente Thor puso sus manos en el miembro de Loki, por lo que el dios de la mentira saltó ante el tacto, ya que era caliente y corrió como la electricidad a través de sus venas, queriendo y necesitando más.

   
Thor pasa sus dedos por encima de la pequeña hendidura húmeda con presemen y dio un par de bruscos tirones casi dolorosos cuando Loki llegó al orgasmo, gritando duro, todo su cuerpo se sacudió y  cerró su entrada rítmicamente alrededor del pene de Thor, poniendo más presión sobre el alfa debajo.   
Cuando Loki se sentía sin peso, sin huesos, su cabeza colgando contra Thor que lo bajó suavemente sobre su estómago y luego le folló en trazos profundos duros, sinceros, casi dolorosos una vez más.

Loki pudo sentir el miembro de Thor hincharse y cuando llegó de una manera dura, llenó a Loki con semilla caliente, el nudo totalmente crecido, uniendo a los dos hermanos.

Se habían apareado.

Thor le dio a Loki unos cuantos trazos vagos cuando continuó bombeando semilla en caliente el cuerpo de su hermano mojado, montando las olas de su orgasmo antes de que se derrumbara sobre las manos atadas en la parte posterior del tramposo, Thor era pesado, quitándole el aliento a Loki y encajando los grilletes dolorosamente en la espalda y los brazos.

Cuando el dios del trueno se dio cuenta del agudo silbido de dolor de su hermano se dejó caer hacia un lado, su era respiración pesada y cansada, uno de sus brazos alrededor de la barriga del embaucador recostado de lado.

Ambos hombres durmieron, Thor en lo profundo de Loki, haciéndolo sentir casi seguro y protegido, acunado en los brazos de su alfa.

Loki perdió todo su control, el fondo de su mente difuso con la lujuria, él sabía que se trata de una violación, él no quería que Thor lo tomara, pero no había nada que pudiese hacer cuando su cuerpo y las hormonas tomaban el control sobre su mente.

La semilla caliente que llenaba Loki, el nudo y la cercanía a un alfa hizo que sus hormonas trabajan a toda marcha, el celo cada vez más y más fuerte durante las próximas horas y días, una vez que su nudo se calmó, Thor salió lentamente del calor del culo de Loki y recuperó la llave y elimina las ataduras de las manos y los pies de Loki pero no del cuello (no, nunca el cuello).

Él acunó a Loki en sus brazos y lo puso sobre la cama donde el tramposo ahora se retorcía en la parte superior de las pieles, su trasero en el aire, temblando y pidiendo que el miembro de Thor lo llenara una vez más, gimiendo en el vacío, mendigando a Thor que lo tomara, que le follara duro.

Más tarde, no estaba seguro de cuántas veces se aparearon ni cuántos días pasaron, su mente seguía confusa pero cuando poco a poco la nube roja que era el celo se disipó, se encontró en brazos de Thor, las piernas enredadas, manos calientes en su cuerpo.

   
Ambos están cubiertos de semilla pegajosa, saliva y otros fluidos y como resultado Loki encontró a Thor todavía anudado dentro de él, durmiendo a pierna suelta, con una feliz sonrisa en sus labios.

El odio y repulsión golpearon a Loki en el estómago, la cabeza clara una vez más, trató de volver a dormir hasta que se liberara del pene de Thor.


	5. Capítulo 5

Cuando despertó de nuevo, Thor se había ido y se levantó para volverse frente a la cama, donde se le había pedido que se sentara al principio, cuando Thor salió del baño desnudo, su rostro se divide en una sonrisa enorme cuando vio a Loki despierto sentado en el suelo. 

Pero con los sentidos de Loki, su afilada lengua era un bien, él no se unió a Thor en la cama, cuando su hermano le dio una palmadita en las pieles a su lado y cuando Thor lo levantó para sentarle con él; se puso rígido como una tabla, dando vuelta a su mirada.

"Hermano" Thor habló con tono molesto. "Te he salvado la vida haciéndote mi consorte y creo que disfrutaste de nuestro acoplamiento  tal como predije. ¿Por qué todavía eres tímido alejándote de mí?"

Loki no pudo reprimir una risa amarga. "¿Salvaste mi vida? Querido hermano mío, me has deseado desde mi primer ciclo, mirándome como una perra en celo y esperando la oportunidad de montarme, ahora me tienes como tu esclavo personal, sin ningún derecho, nada más que como tu concubina personal. ¿Y esperas que esté agradecido?". Escupió las palabras amargas de su lengua.

Thor se sentó, los ojos brillantes, agarrando el brazo de Loki. "La primera vez que te olí, sabía que estabas destinado a ser mi compañero, voy a ser el rey de Asgard y soy el mejor partido para ti, hermano, soy alfa, tú omega, no tenías derecho a rechazarme".

Loki silbó, serpenteando para alejarse del toque de Thor. "Si necesitabas un agujero para coger, debiste haberte comprado una puta, hermano, fuimos criados juntos ¡no estoy interesado en ti como compañero! ¡Yo soy tu HERMANO! ¡ESTO es incesto, un error! Pero no me di cuenta de que sólo pensabas con tu pene".

Los ojos de Thor se estrecharon peligrosamente.

"Has perdido una guerra y es el derecho del ganador tomar al perdedor como omega obligado..."

"¡YO SOY TU HERMANO, ZOQUETE ESTÚPIDO!"

Thor golpeó al embaucador con dureza "Recuerda tu lugar Loki".

Su voz era baja mientras acercaba a Loki hacia él. "No tenías derecho a irte cuando yo estaba tratando de reclamarte, yo soy tu rey y señor ahora y es mejor que no lo olvides hermano, me debes tu vida y tu cuerpo, eres mío".

"Jódete".

Thor se levantó bruscamente; acercándose a los pantalones que había abandonado días antes, inclinándose para recuperarlos, con un rápido movimiento le quitó el cinturón de cuero pesado y volvió hacia el embaucador en la cama,   
Loki retrocedió tanto como la cadena se lo permitió, con ojos cansados vio a Thor doblar el cinturón antes de que se inclinara hacia adelante para agarrar un puñado del pelo de Loki, tirando hacia él, los brazos de Loki instintivamente se elevaron así como sus lágrimas se dispararon en sus ojos con la picadura de su pelo al ser rasgado desde sus raíces.

   
Otra risa se escapó de sus labios. "Así que, hermano ¿Ahora vas a golpearme por mi insolencia? ¿Mostrarme quien es el maestro porque no puedes ganar tus peleas con argumentos? ¿Porque sabes que tengo razón?".

Thor no respondió cuando se sentó en la cama, asegurando que el embaucador no se retorciera sobre sus rodillas, empujando con la mano izquierda el cuello de Loki hacia el suelo, su brazo derecho subió y un sonoro golpe del cinturón conectó con el tierno trasero, elevando una roncha roja al instante, Loki rechinó los dientes, luchando más, pero no era rival para la fuerza bruta de Thor.

Golpeó a Loki con el mismo ritmo con el que lo folló antes, rápido y estable, cruzando por encima de su culo y muslos. "Eres mío Loki, me tratarás con respeto o te juro que te golpearé hasta que lo hagas".

Loki no gritó, pero se mordió el labio hasta que pequeñas gotas de sangre cayeron en el suelo debajo de él, no le daría la satisfacción de gritar, llorar o rogarle que le dejara cuando los golpes continuaban levantando ronchas al rojo vivo en la carne tierna, pero Thor no se detuvo, continuó su ritmo hasta que Loki pudo sentir su piel romperse y sangre caliente comenzó a correr por sus muslos, se dio cuenta de que Thor no cesaría la paliza hasta que tuviera algún tipo de reacción, él apretó los puños y finalmente responde: "Soy tuyo... siempre y cuando me trates con el mismo respeto que esperas de mí" Su voz se quebró cuando habló, le dolía retener sus gritos demasiado tiempo.

Los golpes se detuvieron, Thor sonaba cansado. "No tienes derecho al respeto, lo perdiste en tu batalla cobarde". Thor se levantó dejando caer con dolor al embaucador en el suelo.

"Duerme en el suelo si lo deseas, como la puta común que eres, dime cuando hayas reflexionado sobre tu posición y estés listo para entregarte a tu destino".   
Thor se inclinó y escupió  en la cara de su hermano "Eres mío Loki, vas a entregarte".

Loki ardía con odio pero sabía que por ahora  había ganado la discusión   
porque Thor había detenido su paliza pero la victoria le quemaba en su parte trasera, las manchas de la piel debajo eran rojas y él sabía que tendría que encontrar diferentes maneras a resistir en el futuro.

Y así, Loki durmió en la alfombra, al ser un gigante de hielo de nacimiento, el frío de la sala no le molestaba demasiado, al menos no tanto como las cadenas que Thor le había atado una vez más. "No estoy seguro de que no vayas a matarme mientras duermo, hermano, así que voy a encadenarte en tu lugar".

Loki le gruñó a Thor pero estaba casi agradecido cuando su hermano decidió ponerle la cadena con las manos delante de él en lugar de la espalda, eso le haría mucho más fácil descansar, sin embargo, estuvo despierto casi toda la noche, desnudo en la parte superior de la piel, los ojos fijos en la fría oscuridad.

Dañado, aparte de su orgullo, su trasero quemado en el aire frío y ni siquiera podía pensar en tirar de la manta que Thor le había lanzado hacía él sobre sí mismo, se pegaría a las heridas abiertas que cruzaban su culo y sabía que la comodidad de una manta no superaría el dolor de despegarla en la mañana.

   
Cada latigazo parecía latir y una vez que las heridas abiertas comenzaron a secarse, picaban y escocían miserablemente, además, sus entrañas... estaban crudas, no había realmente ninguna otra forma de describirlo, podía sentir cada tic y movimiento y sabía que si tuviera que caminar, el dolor de su culo probablemente se dispararía profundamente a sus intestinos, por ahora, podía sentir la humedad pegajosa de la mezcla de semilla de su hermano con la sangre seca de los golpes y sabía que con lavarse no se desharía de la vergüenza que ensuciaba su alma. 

Luego, estaban todas esas pequeñas marcas oscuras que Thor había dejado en todo su cuerpo, cuando su hermano le agarró de manera posesiva, aferrándose demasiado fuerte, marcas de mordidas en los hombros, caderas, brazos, marcas donde Thor había aspirado cerca del pecho de Loki, extrayendo sangre a la superficie, debajo de su piel, podía sentir cuando sus manos vagaban sobre el pecho y el cuello para evaluar los daños.

Con todo, él era un lío dolorido y la ira en su cabeza se combinó con tratar de llegar a un plan de fuga y no dejaron a Loki estar tranquilo.

Finalmente Thor comenzó a roncar y Loki sabía que sería una noche muy  _muy_  larga de hecho.

 

El embaucador despertó cuando la luz del sol entraba por la ventana, cayendo a los pies de la cama donde yacía, empapando su cuerpo frío con rayos deliciosamente cálidos.

Agua...

Señaló todavía estando atado al suelo y se levantó ligeramente para ver si Thor todavía estaba en su cama.

No estaba.

Loki se recostó cuidadosamente, gimiendo, necesitaba desesperadamente un trago de agua, ya que su lengua seca estaba pegada a la parte superior de la boca, mientras que al mismo tiempo necesitaba aliviarse a sí mismo y lavarse, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de diferentes fluidos y Loki siempre había tenido cuidado de mantener su cuerpo limpio ya sea usando la magia o lavarse a diario.

   
Sintió asco, Loki dejó que su mirada vagara por la habitación, exploró con la esperanza de echar un vistazo a su hermano distraído, pero fue en vano, se preguntó si debía llamar, pero decidió no hacerlo, tenía sed y necesidad de orinar, era un pequeño precio a pagar para que lo dejaran solo, se movió un poco tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda, una vez más, cerró los ojos a la deriva de nuevo, necesitando dormir bajo los cálidos rayos del sol. 

Le despertó una mano en el hombro, levantándose se tensó en  el momento que se dio cuenta de que había sido tocado, levantó los ojos pero para su sorpresa no era Thor, sino uno de los criados quien lo había despertado.

"El maestro Thor me pidió que trajera bebida y comida... también mencionó que es probable que quiera bañarse". Loki se frotó los ojos rápidamente y asintió en silencio, había visto el disgusto en los ojos del hombre joven cuando él lo miró fijamente, con los ojos vagando por su cuerpo.

Esclavo.

Prisionero.

Omega obligado.

Casi podía oír los pensamientos que estaban pasando a través de la cabeza del hombre, pero decidió no actuar sobre ellos, era sólo un siervo, uno que tenía agua en una mano, una pequeña cesta de pan en la otra y la promesa de un baño, no, Loki no iba a estropear esto con su lengua rápida.

Tomó el agua ofrecida y bebió con avidez, tosió cuando su garganta seca estaba demasiado inflamada como para tragar, pegajosa de la larga falta de humedad, se advirtió a sí mismo y tomó pequeños sorbos mientras el siervo observaba en silencio. "Por favor... más" su voz era ronca mientras levantaba la copa vacía, el siervo se puso de pie para recuperar una jarra llena de agua más silenciosamente, llenando la copa una vez más, pasándola de nuevo a Loki.

Mientras bebía, vació la mayor parte de la jarra, copa por copa, el siervo unió una larga cadena que abarcaba el espacio en el cuello de Loki y que conectaba al otro extremo a un anillo de metal al lado del baño, una vez que comprobó que el embaucador había sido asegurado, soltó las cadenas de los brazos y los tobillos de Loki, dejando  grilletes en su lugar.

   
El collar de omega de oro alrededor de su cuello fue liberado de la cadena que lo sujetaba a la cama y ahora a Loki se le permitió moverse alrededor más libremente, la nueva cadena ahora incluía el cuarto de baño.

El siervo le hizo un gesto a Loki para que se levantara y el embaucador lentamente se puso de pie, inestable debajo de él después de una noche incómoda en el suelo.

"¿Necesita ayuda con el lavado?" Loki observa la falta de "maestro" después de las palabras, pero de nuevo, estaba demasiado cansado como para actuar sobre ello, sacudió la cabeza, deseando estar solo para lamer sus heridas y revisarlas.

"Dejé un bálsamo para sus dolencias... en el baño". El siervo dio un último guiño antes de irse rápidamente, Loki estaba sobre sus pies inseguros, balanceándose ligeramente, tratando de recuperar su fuerza

Colocó un pie delante del otro, haciendo su camino para limpiarse.


	6. Capítulo 6

La lucha había agitado a Thor más de lo que admitió para sí mismo y para animarlo los tres guerreros y Sif decidieron llevarlo de caza para despejar su mente de su hermano traidor.

Antes de irse, le dijo con severidad a Loki que no saliera nunca de la habitación y cuando Loki lo intentó tan pronto como su hermano se perdió de vista, le resultó materialmente imposible cruzar un umbral invisible y darse paso a la libertad.

_“Espero no empezar a arder”_  Loki pensó con un toque amargo de diversión.

Aún así, intentó escapar a diario, casi una rutina y era inútil; pero mantenía algún tipo de cordura en su vida. Cuando su hermano le liberó de sus cadenas (a excepción del collar de esclavo, no, nunca el collar de esclavo), tuvo espacio suficiente para moverse de la cama al baño, sentarse en la bañera, mirar por la ventana para leer los libros que Thor tan cuidadosamente le había dejado.   
Una vez al día un sirviente  traía comida, simple pan, fruta, queso y agua y Loki comía y dormía en la cama grande y suave cubierta de pieles, casi se sentía satisfecho.

Entonces el primer celo lo golpeó en ausencia de Thor desde que había sido obligado, desde que había sido reclamado y todas las cosas habían cambiado repentinamente para Loki, no estaba seguro de si era el collar o si Thor lo había atado con su semilla y sangre para sí mismo o incluso una combinación de ambos, pero este celo sin el príncipe de oro era malo.

Loki pudo sentirlo venir alrededor de un día, pesada lujuria y oscura retorciéndose en su estómago, espasmos sobre su cuerpo, su pene, su entrada, haciéndole temblar. Cenó y se fue a la cama temprano, dando vueltas toda la noche, sudor frío y caliente rastrillando su cuerpo.

Por la mañana, estaba en llamas.

El calor quemaba ahora dolorosamente dentro de Loki y comenzó a maullar y gemir sin poder contenerse, mientras arqueaba la espalda y arañaba su propio pecho, El... necesitaba... lo necesitaba...   
Un rayo de comprensión se disparó en su cabeza, necesitaba a Thor, le deseaba, ansiaba que lo tomara, que no podía vivir sin él.

Por la tarde, Loki comenzó a gritar.

El siervo que llevaba la comida llamó Frigga, cuando llegó, encontró a su hijo menor retorciéndose con dolor en la parte superior de la cama de Thor, todo su cuerpo mojado por el sudor, las lágrimas y la sangre que corría por las heridas de los rasguños en su torso, el hedor de omega en celo había golpeado a su madre cuando ella abrió la puerta de la recámara de sus dos hijos, ella tomó una respiración profunda, intercambiando una mirada con el hombre de pie junto a ella.

"Oh, por favor...THOR... NO ME DEJES... THOR..."

Loki estaba agitándose, sin darse cuenta de la aparición de su madre, con la espalda doblada, la cabeza en la almohada, el culo al aire mientras arañaba las pieles debajo de él, tallando la cabeza en la suavidad.

Frigga se acercó a su hijo, vio sus ojos vidriosos, su erección de color rojo oscuro, podía sentir el calor, como la fiebre irradiaba de su cuerpo temblando.

Loki levantó la mirada, sus ojos febriles llenos de esperanza cuando sintió el peso a su lado en la cama, pero cuando vio y olió a su madre, arqueó la espalda al aire, temblando violentamente, entonces, se arrojó sobre su espalda, gritando una vez más, con los pies que golpeando la cama en un fuerte espasmo.

"Tiene la fiebre Omega, trae a los médicos, rápido". Frigga ordenó al sirviente, instándolo a que se diera prisa.

Ella puso su mano en la frente brillante haciendo pequeños ruidos calmantes, que el embaucador no parecía registrar. Al final, los médicos tuvieron que empujar otra aguja en su carne, ésta calmó sus nervios, alejando el calor de él, pues nadie sabía cuándo regresaría Thor. Loki descansó una vez más. 

Cuando Thor finalmente regresó, cubierto de sangre y sudor de una caza exitosa, Frigga lo llamó en el momento en que entró de nuevo en el castillo de Asgard. "Thor, Loki no está bien", susurró, su mano deteniéndolo, tendiéndola en los tensos músculos del brazo expuesto.

"¿Qué hizo esta vez? ¿Puso la habitación en llamas? ¿Intentó escapar? ¿Qué?" Thor gruñó enojado alejado de la fiesta en su honor, tenía ganas de una buena sesión de sexo, era cierto, pero primero quería beber, festejar y reír con sus hermanos de escudo y doncellas, celebrar el éxito de la caza que habían hecho en los esclavistas de Nilsheim, habían salido victoriosos, tenían que celebrar. 

"Tiene la fiebre omega, Thor". Los ojos de Frigga quemando en los azules de su hijo, que adquirieron un aspecto ligeramente interesado. "Mamá, es LOKI de quien estamos hablando, el embaucador, lengua de plata; es un gran actor y estoy seguro de que está bien, de todos modos, nunca ha tenido un verdadero celo antes" Él apartó la mano y le dio la espalda. "Ahora déjame, tengo una celebración que atender".

Dejó a su madre detrás, una orden dada de alfa a omega, incluso ella siendo mayor, no podía desobedecerla, sus puños se apretaron con impotencia a los costados, se dio la vuelta para regresar con su hijo menor, que aún yacía en su lecho, enfermo a la espera de ser reclamado por su hermano mayor para estar realmente mejor, eso la enfureció. 

En el momento en Thor regresó a sus aposentos, estaba borracho, muy borracho;   
Loki estaba descansando, pálido entre las pieles negras de los lobos de Narnheim, sus músculos se crispaban inconscientemente de vez en cuando en su sueño,   
Frigga estaba sentada junto a su hijo, viéndole descansar como lo había hecho durante tantos días y se puso de pie cuando Thor entró en la habitación.

"Madre, déjanos".

Loki se movió en la cama, su cabeza tirando de un lado al otro, sus ojos febriles se abrieron ante el sonido de la voz familiar. "¿Thor?" su voz rasposa por la enfermedad y el mal uso.

"Thor, tu hermano no está bien, tienes que cuidarlo". Frigga se acercó a su hijo mayor, la mano en su brazo, mirando hacia el dios del trueno, él no apartó los ojos de Loki y Frigga pudo oler su excitación. "Por favor..." suplicó, la mirada de Thor se clavó en ella como si se hubiese dado cuenta que estaba allí.

"Déjanos" sonó la voz rasposa de pasión, Frigga se inclinó ante su hijo alfa y salió de la habitación, había hecho todo lo que podía. 

Thor se acercó a la cama, estaba muy borracho y satisfecho, borracho de aguamiel y cuentos de victoria, de pan y asados y ahora quería estar borracho de Loki, podía sentir la tensión de su miembro contra el pantalón y se agachó para desplazarse, sonriendo para sus adentros, esta noche iba a tenerlo todo, todo lo que siempre quiso tener.

Loki cambió una vez más y se levantó lentamente, Thor podía ver los ojos verdes chispeantes en el crepúsculo, podía ver el cuerpo delgado temblar, aspiró el olor de su hermano, no sólo era el olor del celo, sino también de la enfermedad... y algo más que no pudo identificar ¿Desesperación? ¿Dolor?... hambre. No lo disuadió.

Loki se incorporó y Thor vio la piel enrojecida por la fiebre, el temblor con el que su hermano se arrastró hacia él, inestable y finalmente, arañando su camisa, se empujó hacia arriba. "Thor... por favor...”. Apretó los labios con avidez en la boca del dios de oro, caliente, ardiente, su lengua a escondidas sobre los dientes de su hermano, saboreando la fiesta del vino y carnes a la brasa, sus manos revueltas sin rumbo sobre el pecho de Thor, trabajando para liberar las hebillas de la armadura.

Thor se sobresaltó por un momento, antes de enterrar una mano en el cuero cabelludo de su hermano, tirando de largos mechones de pelo negro azabache, la otra inmersa en la parte baja de la espalda, acercándolo, regresó los besos con avidez, arrasando la piel suave de su omega, mordiendo los suaves labios, extrayendo sangre, chupando la herida y tragando la vida cobriza y salada que fluyó de ellos.

Loki estaba respirando rápido, el aire caliente en su boca y Thor, sin romper el beso hambriento, comenzó a arrojar su armadura, las manos temblorosas de su hermano ayudando, tirando, arrancando el cuero y las cadenas, despegando la camiseta hasta que estuvo desnudo de cintura para arriba.

Con la parte superior del cuerpo por fin libre, Loki hundió sus uñas en el pecho de oro, haciéndolo sangrar lento, tirando en un siseo de los labios de Thor, alejó a Loki tirando de su cabello, pero el tramposo giró fuera del alcance y ataca su cuello, mordiendo, dejando que su lengua viajara a lo largo de los arañazos sangrantes, succionando el líquido caliente corriendo por la piel de Thor.

Thor empujó a Loki otra vez, acariciando sus pantalones; el embaucador regresó rápidamente, tirando con avidez de los pantalones hasta que cayeron, una vez la tarea hecha, apenas dio al dios de oro un momento para salir de ellos antes de tomar las caderas de Thor, clavado su cara en el vello púbico dorado que rodeaba el miembro hinchado, respirando el olor de su alfa, dio un suave gemido y como alguien hambriento lamió el pene y lo traga con avidez.

Thor echó la cabeza hacia atrás, liberó un respiro contenido, sus manos se cerraron en puño en el pelo de Loki acercándolo más, todo el camino a lo largo de la garganta de Loki donde él lo sostuvo, Loki luchó, chupando con fuerza, Thor dejó escapar un largo gemido, gruñendo, se inclinó hacia adelante, presionando sus manos entre la hendidura del culo de Loki, quien se inclina más, empujando su culo mientras su boca caliente tragaba el pene de Thor, la lengua girando a una velocidad alucinante alrededor del eje, empujándolo en la garganta una y otra vez, tragando con avidez el pre-semen de Thor que se filtraba en la boca del mentiroso.

Thor separó los glúteos de Loki y encontró a su hermano amplio y abierto, el calor y la lujuria omega embriagadora vacilante ante él, gruñó y empujó a Loki fuera de él, dejando ir ese miembro con un sollozo antes de que Thor le diera la vuelta, poniendo su estómago en la cama y las piernas colgando, colocándose de rodillas detrás de él y sin la preparación de la entrada resbaladiza, empujó con un golpe ansioso.

Loki gritó de placer cuando fue tomado por su hermano, deslizándose sin restricciones en el calor de Loki quien apretó a su alrededor pulsante, nunca lo dejaría ir.   
Loki presionó su cabeza en la piel antes de inclinar sus caderas para permitir un acceso más fácil y Thor puso una mano pesada en su espalda para sostenerlo, conduciendo hacia adelante una y otra vez, entrando y saliendo del culo del embaucador con facilidad, no había dolor cuando Thor empujó una y otra vez, cada golpe provocaba placer dentro de Loki, haciéndole maullar, arqueándose hacia atrás, permitiendo que el dios del trueno llegara más profundo.

Thor se inclina hacia adelante mientras golpeaba e hizo girar sus caderas antes de agarrar al embaucador y con un movimiento fluido le dio vuelta dejándolo frente a él, Loki tiró sus rodillas hacia su pecho, esos ojos verdes ardiendo en los azules antes de que sus bocas se reunieran en un beso hambriento, lenguas girando, mordiendo, extrayendo sangre una vez más. 

Thor puso las piernas de Loki en sus hombro y se enterró yendo tan profundamente como le fue posible y el embaucador gritó, placer mezclado con el dolor de la intrusión, el pene empujando directamente en el placer cuando el tramposo se sacudió contra Thor, los dos hermanos se movían como grandes bestias en su acoplamiento violento, la habitación se llenó de sonidos húmedos de carne golpeando carne y profundos gemidos de ambos hombres perdidos en la pasión.

Finalmente Thor tomó la erección de Loki y con un par de empujones bien angulados en el calor resbaladizo del omega, le llevó a un orgasmo que sacudió  todo el cuerpo del travieso, apretando el pasaje de manera rítmica, Loki ordeñó a Thor, la hinchazón aún llenando a su omega y acercándose a él, llegó en un grito áspero.

Cuando Thor se derrumbó, se detuvo sobre los codos, ambos hermanos quedándose inmóviles, cubiertos de sudor, saliva y sangre, haciéndolo parecer una eternidad, sólo para respirar, conteniendo el almizcle de cada uno, ambos pechos subiendo contra el del otro, finalmente, Thor se tiró sobre la cama, quedando sobre un lado, empujando los pies tramposo por encima de él para poder quedarse enfundados pero todavía mirando esos ojos verdes sorprendentes.

"Thor... estás de vuelta..." Loki murmura con sueño antes de encontrarse de nuevo en las pieles, se volvió como un gato sobre el miembro de Thor, presionando contra la mancha del estómago de su hermano y se quedó dormido.

Thor se quedó despierto, escuchando la respiración calmada de su hermano, preguntándose en nombre de los dioses que acababa de suceder.


	7. Lavando a Thor

Cuando Thor se despertó a la mañana siguiente, estaba solo en la cama, al abrir los ojos sintió un latido que adormeció su mente detrás de los ojos, recordándole cada vaso de aguamiel que había bebido la noche anterior, gimiendo, se frotó la cara, tratando de calmar la sensación de remolino y el latido doloroso detrás de sus retinas, no recordaba a Loki haberse levantado y salir, pero recordó quedarse dormido con él en sus brazos... 

Thor esperó a que los fuertes dolores de aguja se calmaran, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que no lo harían, se levantó con otro gemido, su visión se desdibujó y el suelo no parecía tan estable como debería serlo pero se dio un par de momentos antes de colocar suavemente sus piernas en el suelo y se levantó.

Había bebido mucho, después de todo trajo a casa una victoria y todo el mundo había aclamado al dios del trueno, había hecho sentir orgullosos a sus antepasados, ahora necesitaba agua y tal vez un viaje a la sala de curación, donde estaba seguro de que algunos de sus compañeros guerreros estarían en la actualidad. 

Thor se frotó la cara una vez más y tratando de recordar la última noche, notó que no se había lavado la suciedad de su viaje, se recordaba bebiendo y festejando con Sif y los tres guerreros, celebrando su fuerza y valor y por supuesto, su victoria excepcional, recordó que había sido difícil no ir directamente a su habitación para ver a Loki y tomar lo que había anhelado durante tanto tiempo, pero sabía que la celebración con sus guerreros era lo que se esperaba de él, así que había bebido, comido y bebido un poco más.

Recordaba vagamente haber encontrado a Frigga en su habitación, pidiéndole que cuidara de Loki y si su mente no le había jugado una mala pasada, Loki había venido voluntariamente a él.... MUY dispuesto, había sido una agradable e inesperada sorpresa.

Thor acunó su cabeza por un momento más antes de ponerse de pie, con los pies inestables; siguiendo la cadena serpenteante de su hermano al cuarto de baño, abrió la puerta con estrépito, haciendo una mueca ante el sonido que dañaba entre sus ojos.

Loki estaba sentado en la bañera llena de agua humeante, con el rostro pálido y demacrado, apoyado contra la pared, con los ojos cerrados, poco a poco abriéndolos cuando Thor entró, las pupilas verdes centelleantes midiendo el estado de Thor de pies a cabeza, observó en silencio mientras Thor llegaba al lavabo, donde tomó varios tragos profundos de agua de uno de los jarrones preparados, el dios de oro esperó a que su estómago se asentara cuando sintió una ola de calor por encima de su cuerpo, tomó otro jarrón y lo vertió sobre su cabeza, resoplando cuando el agua corrió por sus ojos y boca, todavía la sal del sudor y la suciedad de sus largos viajes aferrándose a él.

Respiró hondo varias veces, aferrándose de los lados del lavabo cuando su fuerte dolor de cabeza se calmó un poco, después de varios momentos se apartó lanzando una larga mirada al embaucador, que todavía lo estaba mirando desde el agua a través de los ojos entrecerrados, Loki le sostuvo la mirada durante unos segundos antes de moverse, levantándose para dejarle la bañera a Thor.

"Quédate Loki". La voz de Thor era cansada mientras sostenía su cabeza.   
Loki se burló y preguntó en voz baja: "¿Es eso una petición o una orden, Thor?"   
Thor sintió su sistema inundarse en  irritación "Quiero que me ayudes a lavarme, Loki, así que tómalo de la manera que quieras, pero quédate".   
Los ojos de Loki se estrecharon detrás del vapor pero su collar se aseguró de obedecer cualquier orden de Thor y él se sentó de nuevo en el agua.

Thor dejó escapar un suspiro y se acercó a la esquina para hacer sus necesidades detrás de la pared modesta en el área designada,  enervado por lo que pareció una eternidad, consciente del silencio en la habitación que sólo fue roto por las salpicaduras del agua que caía sobre la piedra, hecho que le recordó que Loki todavía lo estaba observando.

"¿Dolor de cabeza, hermano?" Los ojos de Loki eran grandes y preocupados y si Thor no lo conociera bien casi creería que su pregunta sonaba sincera.

En lugar de contestar, el dios del trueno sólo gruñó y caminó hasta el borde de la bañera, mojando su dedo del pie con cuidado, tirando de él con un pequeño silbido, Loki frunció el ceño entrecerrando los ojos, la cabeza opuesta al movimiento brusco de los golpes vicioso detrás de sus ojos.

"Se pone mejor cuando estás dentro". Loki dijo con un encogimiento de hombros.

Thor apretó los dientes y lentamente se acomodó en la bañera, paso a paso, hasta que quedó en el suelo, el vapor de agua subiendo hasta el ombligo, tomó un par de respiraciones y con cautela se dejó caer de rodillas, sintiendo el calor suave rodeando su pecho, luego los hombros, con una respiración profunda se sumergió, Thor jadeó, dejando caer su dolorido cuerpo sobre la repisa junto a Loki, recostándose en el agua caliente y sedosa.

Loki tenía razón, como siempre.

El calor no era tan fuerte ahora que estaba dentro de él, casi cómodo en su calidez ya que calmaba sus doloridos músculos; durante un par de momentos se permitió sólo relajarse, dejando que el calor se hiciera cargo de su cuerpo y aliviara todos los pequeños dolores.

"¿Querías que te lavara?" La voz de Loki estaba helada, dejando en claro una vez más que no le gustaba estar sentado ahí y esperar a que Thor se relajara mientras él no podía salir, el dios de oro suspiró profundamente y luego abrió los ojos y empujó hacia adelante.

"Sí, por favor, no tuve la oportunidad anoche antes de ir a la cama, y yo...".

"Apestas". Loki arrugó la nariz con disgusto. "Lo hiciste toda la noche".

Thor no pudo evitar sonreír: "Bueno, no te escuché quejarte cuando llegué a la cama, parecías feliz ignorándolo entonces" el embaucador gruñó mientras bajaba los ojos, casi vergonzosamente, se levantó bruscamente y se metió en el agua para llegar a las botellas de jabones en el borde, agarrando una esponja suave, así como una piedra en bruto que ayudaría a quitar la piel muerta y profunda suciedad asentada, olió un par de botellas de jabón cuando Thor le interrumpió: "Sin perfume, no puedo soportar el olor esta mañana".

Loki asintió y eligió una botella de jabón viscoso de color verde oscuro y lo derramó generosamente sobre la esponja, luego tomó otra botella, sintió su peso pensativamente en sus manos antes de meterlo bajo su brazo y agregó dos pequeños frascos más para probar e hizo su camino de regreso hacia su hermano.

Colocó cuidadosamente todas las botellas y jabones seleccionados en un pequeño hueco detrás de ellos y luego le hizo un gesto a Thor para que se pusiera de pie.

El dios de oro se levantó lentamente, todavía moviéndose con cuidado para no sentir molestia en la cabeza o el estómago agravado, abriendo los brazos ligeramente para permitir un acceso más fácil para el lavado.

Cuando la esponja tocó el brazo derecho, moviéndose a lo largo con movimientos circulares, Thor tomó nota de que Loki había elegido bien el jabón, el olor era sutil pero fresco, menta mezclada con hojas de pino enfriando su piel, Loki había comenzado en los dedos, tomándose su tiempo, él sabía que Thor se daría cuenta y despreciaría un trabajo mediocre, el agua que corría del brazo del dios del Trueno era negro, dejando una capa de grasa en la superficie en torno a ellos, Thor sabía cuánto Loki despreciaba la suciedad, pero por suerte, su hermano se mantuvo en silencio, trabajando a lo largo de la piel de oro de su hermano mayor, después de que Loki terminó ambos brazos y se acercó a los omóplatos en la espalda, se detuvo por un momento, Thor esperó antes de volver su cabeza, mirando a su hermano con sospecha.

"¿Por qué te detuviste, hermano?"

Loki sacudió la cabeza, sus ojos verdes escanearon la espalda de Thor. "Esto puede picar un poco". Thor estaba cubierto de moretones y cortes pequeños de pies a cabeza, un estado normal después de cada batalla, pero los peores cortes habían sido  atendidos justo después de su llegada, dejando que los curanderos corrieran su magia sobre él directamente.

La advertencia le sorprendió.

Cuando la esponja cuidadosamente recorrió su espalda, pudo sentir lo que Loki había tratado de advertirle.

Arañazos largos y profundos que iban todo el camino desde los hombros hasta la parte baja de la espalda, Loki lo había marcado con su pasión cuando habían permanecido juntos la noche anterior, de repente pudo sentir todas las mordidas y las marcas que la pasión había pintado en su piel.

Hubo un pesado silencio en la habitación cuando la esponja trabajó a lo largo de su espalda, el mayor de los príncipes sonrió y no pudo evitarlo: "Parece que disfrutaste de nuestro acoplamiento anoche, hermano". La esponja se detuvo por un segundo antes de que Loki continuara, su voz era tranquila y serena cuando respondió: "He estado enfermo con el celo, ahora estoy mejor". Thor esperaba más, pero eso era todo lo que el embaucador tenía que decir.

Loki terminó de lavar la ancha espalda y fue por más jabón, cuando regresó, no miró a los ojos a Thor mientras lavaba su pecho; a partir de la clavícula, sus movimientos fueron más ásperos y rápidos, se movió demasiado rápido para limpiar plenamente.

Thor se acercó y agarró el brazo de Loki por la muñeca. "¿Y ahora? ¿Sigues en celo hermano?". Acercó más al embaucador, su miembro subiendo a pesar de que su cabeza todavía latía detrás de los ojos.

No importó.

"No Thor, no lo estoy, se me han dado supresores cuando estaba enfermo con fiebre, como ya he dicho, no estaba bien, tendrás que esperar". Los ojos verdes de Loki brillaron con ira y trató de torcer el brazo para liberarse.

"Bueno... el acoplamiento todavía puede ser placentero, incluso sin el celo, simplemente no conseguiremos un niño, pero...". Acercó más a Loki, acaparando el pelo largo y negro del mentiroso, dejando que sus dedos se deslizaran con cuidado a través de los mechones negros, Loki torció la cabeza.   
"Bueno, estoy totalmente saciado de la noche anterior, Thor y todavía bastante débil, no sería capaz de disfrutar cualquier... placer... de acoplamiento en este momento". No había manera de que Thor no escuchara la amargura en la voz de Loki, pero su cuerpo ya había reaccionado a la belleza de su hermano y Thor no estaba dispuesto a volver.

Acerco aun más a Loki, dejando que sus dedos se arrastran a lo largo de la esbelta figura del embaucador, incluso más delgado después de una semana de enfermedad "Tendré cuidado Loki" Susurró al oído del dios pálido, que estaba rígido e implacable en sus brazos.

Loki dio un gruñido enojado.

"Por supuesto que, mientras yo siga tus deseos, tu serás tan cuidadoso como puedas. ¿No es eso correcto oh poderoso Thor? Bueno, ¿por qué no hacer lo que no se puede detener y acabas de una vez para que pueda volver a mi día?". La voz de Loki salió con amargura y sarcasmo, su cuerpo rígido e inmóvil bajo los dedos de Thor, con las manos apretadas en puños a su lado, todavía sosteniendo la esponja que ya había sido olvidada.

Thor se movió de nuevo por un momento, estudiando el rostro de Loki, su pene aún crispado, la belleza de los rasgos delgados, una vez más aferrado al cabello negro mientras se apoyaba en un tierno beso.

Thor se encargó de ser lento, dejando su boca deslizarse en el rostro de Loki antes de que su boca se cerrara tensa, empujando su lengua dentro, difundiendo los labios involuntarios de su amante, Loki cedió a la apertura, pero no regresó las caricias o besos, aún en pie como una estatua en el agua caliente, sus ojos abiertos y se centraron en un punto en el techo.

Thor se echó hacia atrás, mirando a Loki por un momento, dejando que sus dedos se deslizaran por la pálida carne del pecho de su hermano, rodeando un pezón lentamente, apretando ligeramente, sus ojos nunca dejando de enfrentar a los de su hermano.

"Bésame Loki." Era una orden sin lugar a dudas.

El odio flameó en los ojos del tramposo, Loki podía sentir la fuerza de su collar ejerciendo acciones a la solicitud de Thor, mientras su cuerpo se inclinó automáticamente hacia el dios del trueno, abriendo su boca ligeramente para permitir que el espesor de la lengua invasiva entrara en él una vez más.

Su cuerpo respondió a las caricias, presionando contra su hermano, su mente se encrespó con disgusto ante su propia traición, Thor retrocedió ligeramente, su respiración pesada. "Tócame ahora Loki...".

Y Loki pudo sentir sus manos responder, cavando en los rizos rubios del dios de oro, corriendo a través de la suavidad de seda, se acercó más a su hermano mientras su mente observaba impasible, dejando que sus dedos vagaran por la parte posterior de las cicatrices de la espalda de Thor, comprobantes de la última noche de placer, Loki dejó que su uña viajara a lo largo de los rasguños frescos, tirando de un ligero silbido de la boca de Thor y luego continuó hacia abajo, tocando la suavidad de las nalgas del dios.

Su beso fue más profundo mientras acercaba más a su hermano de oro, su cuerpo respondiendo de una manera en la que su mente trató de luchar,   
Loki se esforzó por suprimir estos sentimientos, tratado de luchar contra la lujuria que se acurrucó en su estómago como una serpiente que fue despertando de su sueño pero las imágenes de la última noche de acoplamiento habían dejado huella en su mente y su cuerpo resultó ser un traidor.

Thor le soltó, su mano se arrastró bajo el agua para buscar el pene de Loki, dejando escapar un pequeño bufido de sorpresa cuando lo encontró ligeramente hinchado y pesado entre las piernas de su hermano, él acarició burlonamente y luego le dio vuelta bruscamente a Loki para dejarlo frente a la pared de piedra, Loki cerró los ojos para controlar su respiración pesada cuando la segunda mano de Thor se arrastró sobre su culo, separando sus mejillas para rodear el estrecho y arrugado agujero entre ellas.

Thor se inclinó acercándose más, dejando que su lengua siguiera la curva de la espalda del mentiroso mientras su dedo seguía en la apertura de su hermano, su otra mano acariciaba el miembro ahora creciente, obligando a Loki a retroceder ante las caricias, ya que se intensificaron, empujándolo más cerca contra el calor húmedo del dios rubio detrás de él, Thor pasó sus labios contra el hombro del pálido dios, luego, dando pequeñas mordidas para castigarlo mientras alejaba su mano del trasero de Loki y lo empujó contra la pared.

"Veo que estás más dispuesto hoy que antes de irme", susurró en el oído de Loki, dejando el pene y encontrando el agujero apretado una vez más, un dedo empujando lentamente en el calor húmedo de su hermano, Loki aspiró fuerte, su cuerpo todavía parcialmente lubricado, pero debido a los supresores, no lo suficiente como para permitir que el gran dígito de Thor entrara tan fácilmente como la noche anterior.

Apoyó la cabeza contra la pared, la fría piedra arañando sus brazos mientras respiraba contra la leve quemadura del dedo empujando en él.

Thor siguió besando y acariciando sus hombros, su otra mano todavía excavando en la parte baja de la espalda de Loki, empujándolo contra la pared, dejándolo inmóvil, por un momento continuó la sensación de ardor por el dedo y luego Thor lo sacó y soltó a su hermano cuando  comenzó a hacer su camino hasta el otro lado de la gran bañera.

"Quédate Loki", susurró mientras se iba.

Loki se quedó respirando pesado, maldiciendo su cuerpo traidor y al mismo tiempo con una sensación de vacío cuando su falo palpitaba fuertemente entre sus piernas.

No iba a dejar que Thor contara con lo mucho que su cuerpo traidor quería ser llenado y tomado por su hermano, pero tampoco iba a luchar contra ello, se quedó en la pared, con los ojos cerrados, las manos acariciando la piedra fría, mientras esperaba a que su alfa volviera.

Thor volvió rápidamente, su cuerpo contra las curvas de su hermano una vez más y Loki dio un rápido vistazo lo que Thor había traído, era un pequeño frasco de aceite, normalmente utilizado para lubricar la piel seca y vio como Thor sirvió una generosa cantidad en su mano, dejando el frasco en el hueco más cercano antes de difundir el lubricante en los dedos, su mano vagó hasta el culo de Loki bajo el agua una vez más y cuando empujó su dedo, resbaló mucho más fácil sin quemar, sacando un pequeño gemido de los labios de Loki.

Thor empujó todo el camino, curvando los dedos alrededor de los músculos apretados dentro de la calidez de su hermano, antes de sacar y retroceder, aflojando la estrecha abertura que se había cerrado una vez más al final del celo. Añadió otro dedo demasiado rápido, tensando a Loki.

"Despacio, estúpido patán" Loki silbó entre sus labios, pero en vez de tirar hacia atrás la mano de Thor se extendió una vez más, buscando el miembro de Loki y girando los dedos aceitosos alrededor de la punta.

Loki se estremeció y dio otro gemido.

Al mismo tiempo, Thor golpeó un lugar especial en el interior dando placer y el embaucador se sacudió bajo los dedos, empujándose contra la pared y un poco más hacia atrás para permitir un acceso más fácil a su pene.

El ritmo ahora era más rápido, el dios de oro impaciente como siempre pero a Loki no le importaba, estaba casi disfrutando de la aspereza de los movimientos de su hermano, gimiendo de excitación cuando Thor añadió otro dedo.

"¡Dioses, Thor, despacio!" Loki dijo entre dientes, sintiendo el dolor de ser abierto demasiado rápido. 

"Yo... No puedo..." Thor estaba respirando fuerte ahora y mordió dolorosamente el hombro del embaucador, cerca de donde él todavía estaba magullado y dolorido de anoche,  Loki sintió el dolor, trató de zafarse pero se mantuvo firme, cuando los dedos una vez más golpearon su centro de placer, se dejó llevar arrastrado por el dolor placentero que recorría su cuerpo.

Él se abrió más y más, sintiendo el agua cálida invadiendo sus intestinos cuando Thor sacó los dedos una vez más, alcanzando el aceite de nuevo, su mano bombeando lentamente el falo de Loki.

El dios del trueno le soltó para abrir el frasco, vertiendo otra cantidad generosa en su mano, un paso adelante para elevarse por encima del agua, untando su pene palpitante en aceite antes de volver a colocar a sí mismo detrás de Loki, había una enorme capa de lubricante en la superficie, pero el aceite era lo suficientemente pesado como para cubrir el pene y permitir que el empuje fuese lo suficientemente resbaladizo para ser agradable.

Thor se apoderó de la cadera de su hermano, con su otra mano, alineó su miembro con la entrada de Loki, luego puso su otra mano sobre el estómago del mentiroso, se mantuvo estable antes de que lentamente comenzara a empujar con cuidado en el calor que era Loki.

Hubo una corta ráfaga de dolor por el tamaño de Thor y Loki soltó un silbido pero Thor se quedó quieto permitiendo que la apretada carne  estirara alrededor de su gran falo y cuando siguió deslizándose el ardor fue más manejable pero llenó a Loki y con un puño en la pared evitó un gemido en voz alta mientras su hermano se deslizaba más profundamente en su culo, estirándolo y llenándolo con un dulce dolor que era casi imposible de soportar.

   
"Por favor... Por favor..." Loki comenzó a murmurar, no estaba seguro si le pedía a su hermano que se detuviera o que fuera más rápido, perdiendo la cabeza en ese dolor placentero que la circunferencia del pene de Thor le daba. Thor finalmente se envainó por completo, gimiendo en voz alta mientras retorcía sus caderas en pequeños movimientos circulares para ir lo más profundo posible, golpeando por el placer que le daba Loki y que corría por sus venas como un rayo.

"Dioses... te amo, Loki"

La voz de Thor era ronca y no necesitaba ninguna respuesta, pero los ojos de Loki se abrieron y se quedó quieto.

Fue traído de nuevo a la realidad cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, cediendo al placer de un hombre que le había obligado, humillado y esclavizado, ahora gimiendo bajo su tacto como una puta en celo, Thor no se dio cuenta de cómo el cuerpo debajo de él se tensó y salió y empujó de nuevo, la tensión de Loki le apretó con más fuerza, pero una vez más Thor resultó no ser muy observador mientras salía y  empujaba casi hasta la empuñadura en un movimiento continuo.

La mente de Loki estaba despierta y cristalina pero su cuerpo traidor una vez más reaccionó cuando Thor rozó su punto de placer pero había dejado de disfrutar, su mente estaba acelerada, su cuerpo una vez más, rígido como una tabla.   
Maldijo su propia mente ávida mientras apoyaba la cabeza en la pared, con los ojos clavados en la piedra en bruto frente a él cuando el dios de oro reclamaba su cuerpo con profundos golpes, gimiendo en el hombro del embaucador.

Su mano tiró de Loki más cerca, las manos se encresparon alrededor del pene de su hermano, no dijo nada cuando lo encontró flácido, poco a poco las caricias comenzaron a hacerlo crecer de nuevo, el bombeo constante de Thor empeoró el agua a su alrededor y con un soplo Thor alejó a Loki de la pared, aferrándose a sus caderas mientras cruzaba la bañera.

   
"Muévete... afuera..." El dios del trueno dijo con voz ronca y Loki no respondió cuando Thor salió de él bruscamente, dejándolo abierto, ardiente y vacío...

El hermano mayor agarró el brazo del embaucador, acercándolo a una mesa cercana sobre la que había botellas de jabón, cepillos, esponjas y otras cosas que normalmente se encuentran en un cuarto de baño, Thor levantó la mesa, cristales rotos sonaron en el suelo de piedra mientras empujaba a Loki sobre la madera en el borde áspero clavando los dedos en sus caderas.

   
Así de rápido habían pasado de hacer el amor lentamente a reclamarlo de una sola manera, Loki pensó con amargura, sus manos agarraron la mesa cuando Thor lo sujetó, empujando su hombro mientras se alineó otra vez.   
Loki se había preparado lo suficientemente bien pero su renuencia le tensó y esta vez la invasión lo hirió cuando Thor le amplió, deslizándose en el calor del tramposo, Loki empujó su frente contra la madera fría cuando sus embestidas fueron más profundo, una vez más, encontrando un ritmo constante, empujando a Loki en los bordes afilados de la mesa con cada pulsación.

"Thor, para, me estás haciendo daño" Loki volvió la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño a su hermano, preguntándose si sus palabras harían una diferencia.

No lo hicieron.

Thor se acercó más, sus dedos cavando dolorosamente en las caderas de su hermano, tomando una postura más amplia mientras sacaba su falo tan lejos como podía y se deslizaba de nuevo con facilidad, estocadas profundas era lo que necesitaba, una vez más, no estaba preocupado por su omega debajo él.

"THOR." Loki dijo entre dientes, viendo como los ojos del dios dorado se abrían, su hermano debajo de él, se inclinó hacia adelante, enterrándose profundamente, rodeando sus caderas mientras estaba al ras del culo de su hermano.   
"Silencio Loki, casi termino, sólo permanece en silencio..." Como si hubiera olvidado lo que sus órdenes podían hacer, Thor tiró del pelo del embaucador, arqueando su espalda mientras su mano derecha se posaba sobre el rostro de Loki, silenciándolo y empezando un celo en serio, empujando en el hombre debajo de él en la mesa una y otra vez, como si castigara la carne suave.

"Dioses, así, tan buenooooo..." La voz de Thor era ronca mientras se deslizaba en la profundidad, empujando despiadadamente, duro y profundo, sacando sólo un poco mientras apretaba de nuevo, Loki sintiendo sus caderas magulladas mientras era empujado en la madera áspera una y otra vez.

Finalmente Thor se derramó en un estremecimiento y Loki pudo sentir la semilla caliente llenando sus intestinos, reclamándolo, marcándolo como de Thor. El dios de oro empujó a su hermano en la mesa una vez más ya que terminó con un par de golpes ligeros en sus caderas y luego se desplomó en el embaucador debajo de él, sacando el aire de sus pulmones.

   
Una vez más anudando plenamente, Loki estaba sobre la mesa, la cabeza del lado de la bañera oscura cuya superficie brillaba con aceite, finalmente, Thor tiró de él sin decir una palabra y bajó a ambos a la piel cercana al suelo con suavidad, tirando de las manos de Loki más cerca, acariciando su espalda con la boca.

Y Loki lo odió una vez más.

Cuando el nudo de Thor se calmó, lo que fue pronto pues Loki no estaba en celo, salió con un sonido húmedo y Loki pudo sentir la semilla salir de su agujero estirado, el dios del trueno se inclinó para darle un beso en la parte posterior del cuello a Loki, acariciando su cabello, Loki cerró los ojos, estremeciéndose ligeramente en la intimidad amorosa que se encontraba en un fuerte contraste con la violación anterior.

"Loki, me dirijo a desayunar. ¿Quieres unirte a mí?"

El embaucador se empujó lentamente en sus manos, sintió náuseas y agotamiento en su cuerpo, recordándole la enfermedad del celo que tuvo que soportar.

"No, no, yo... quiero descansar".

Thor sonrió mientras se dirigía a la habitación, su palpitante dolor de cabeza le envío de nuevo escalofríos a través de la columna vertebral, se dirigiría a la sala de curación primero y luego a la mesa del desayuno para unirse a sus guerreros.   
Mientras se vestía, le gritó a Loki, que seguía de rodillas en el baño: "¡Voy a enviar a un sirviente para limpiar!" Con un fuerte tirón en la camisa terminó de vestirse y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con un fuerte golpe.

Poco a poco, la mano de Loki vagó hasta la madera en bruto de las patas de la mesa junto a él, el movimiento envío imágenes de dolor y humillación a través de su cabeza mientras se ponía de pie, las piernas temblando de agotamiento. 

  
Lanzó una mirada al agua aceitosa sucia ya que sentía la semilla de Thor correr por su pierna pero decidió tomar sólo una toalla y limpiar los peores signos del abuso de su cuerpo, mientras temblaba de cansancio, su mente mezcló el odio, la ira y la absoluta decepción de este último encuentro, lentamente hizo su camino de regreso a la cama, enroscó su cuerpo dolorido bajo las pieles y durmió.


	8. La Bofetada

Cuando Thor regresó de los salones de sanidad y una sesión de desayuno muy largo, se encontró con Frigga de pie con uno de los sanadores al lado de su cama, inclinada sobre su hermano pálido, había tres pares de ojos fijos en él mientras abría la puerta y los enfrentaba con una sonrisa.

"Buenos días, madre ¿cómo estás?" Caminó hacia su hijo mayor y le dio la bienvenida con un abrazo rápido, Thor ofreció una rápida inclinación de cabeza al curandero antes de que sus ojos se clavaran en su hermano con aspecto cansado y pequeño entre las pieles.

"Príncipe Thor, espero que esté bien". El sanador dio una rápida reverencia, la mano sobre su corazón. "Ahora que está aquí, podemos discutir los ciclos de calor de su omega y la forma en que deberá controlarlos en el futuro si usted tiene el tiempo".

Loki se endureció, la ira pasando a través de él cuando supo que se va a discutir el asunto sin tomar sus deseos o necesidades en cuenta, perdió el color de la sangre de la cara mientras que sus manos se hicieron puño en las pieles, Frigga dio una mirada y puso un brazo calmante en su mano.

Thor sonrió y le dio un guiño al curandero para continuar, ninguno de los dos hombres hizo nada para bajar la voz frente a Loki y su madre siguió acariciando el pelo de su hijo.

"Como usted puede haber oído, el último celo de su omega le ha puesto muy enfermo, por lo que en el futuro me permito sugerir suprimir su celo durante su ausencia, de lo contrario, es posible que desee tomarlo a lo largo del mismo".

Thor asintió, sus ojos puestos en el mago anciano, el dios del trueno se colocó alto y orgulloso, con las manos en sus caderas mientras continuó ignorando a Loki y a su madre omega completamente. "También me gustaría mantener la inducción de sus celos cuando estoy alrededor, ¿es posible?".

Loki gruñó en voz baja y Frigga le lanzó una pequeña mirada de advertencia como para no molestar a los hombres hablando.

El curandero asintió, aparentemente imperturbable ante los deseos del príncipe.

"Podemos inducir el celo de un omega una a dos semanas después del último, para darle a su cuerpo un descanso, creo que su omega, naturalmente, tiene muy pocas series, sólo cada 3 meses más o menos, así que si lo desea, puede cambiar la frecuencia, nosotros, sin embargo tenemos que mantener un ojo en Loki en caso de que haya cualquier efecto negativo que esto tenga en su cuerpo, se trata de… una cosa inusual inyectar un omega sobre una base regular".

A Thor no pareció importarle.

"¿Qué pasa con los niños?"

Loki se congeló, todo su cuerpo se entumeció, por alguna razón, esto nunca había ocurrido, que su hermano pudiera querer... querer... descendencia.

Esto pareció ser un tema delicado y el curandero levantó sus hombros ligeramente: "Bueno... para eso... Príncipe Thor, para que un omega quede en cinta él o ella tiene que estar dispuesto".

El hombre lanzó una rápida mirada a Loki, sus ojos rápidamente en el collar, antes de volver su mirada al hermano mayor: "Yo creo... bueno, podríamos probar diferentes hechizos, pero incluso en la historia es muy raro que un omega obligado quede preñado por su alfa".

Hubo un largo silencio cuando un pequeño aleteo de alivio dejó a Loki, soltando un aliento que no sabía que había estado conteniendo.

Sin niños, al menos no por ahora, gracias a los dioses.

Thor asiente una vez más, al parecer demasiado preocupado.   
"Eso está muy bien; no me gustaría perder a Loki durante varios meses de todos modos". Se rio en voz alta, sin darse cuenta del incómodo silencio a su alrededor.   
"Tal vez podamos hablar de nuevo en un momento posterior."

Loki cerró los ojos, las mejillas encendidas de vergüenza, fue una lucha para él no gritarle a su hermano y al sanador, los dos hombres discutiendo su destino sin vergüenza, pero él sabía que su entrada no sería apreciada y no quería ser atado por su lengua como orden de su amo.

Él tenía un par de cosas que decirle a Thor cuando estuviesen solos.

El sanador hizo una reverencia, recogió sus notas cuando terminó con el progreso de la salud de Loki. "Voy a seguir revisando el estado de su omega la próxima semana y una vez que me parezca vendré a verle para hablar del momento en el que el próximo celo puede ser inducido".

Frigga le dio a Loki un duro apretón a su mano.

Thor sonreía mientras observaba al sanador irse, cediendo a su madre: "Madre, gracias por venir, pero me gustaría tener otra siesta después de la larga fiesta de anoche y también para ponerme al día con mi hermano".

Frigga asintió, inclinándose sobre Loki para presionar un beso en la frente sudorosa, acariciando un poco de pelo aferrado al lado de su cuello. "No enfades a tu hermano, hijo mío, voy a tener otra charla con él pronto", susurró al oído del embaucador y luego se puso de pie, le dio un abrazo a su hijo mayor y se fue.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves?!" Loki gritó entre dientes cuando la puerta se cerró.

Thor se volvió, sus ojos azules desconcertados y centrados en el embaucador entre las sábanas.

"¿Cómo te atreves? Tu zoquete, a discutir mis celos y embarazos frente a madre y a mí ¿Es eso realmente todo lo que soy para ti, una puta?”. Loki dio una dura y amarga carcajada: "Oh, siento, que esa pregunta es realmente discutible ¡Por supuesto que sí! Lo olvidé por un momento".

El rostro de Thor cayó en lo que parecía ser tristeza mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a Loki.

"Hermano, ¿todavía no entiendes? Este es tu destino. ¿Por qué luchas así? ¿No ves que te he elegido? ¿No sería mucho más fácil aceptar lo que eres y lo que estás destinado a ser?".

El dios del trueno acercó la mano para acariciar la cabeza de su hermano, pero Loki se aleja con un siseo, luchando al lado de la cama.

Thor suspiró: "Nada de esto sería necesario si te entregaras a mí de buena gana, podríamos aparearnos, podríamos tener hijos y tu podrías ser mi reina, tus acciones en contra de mis planes han hecho este curso necesario Loki, no soy yo el que quiere que sea así, eres tu".

Loki se sentó en alto frente a su hermano, su voz era tranquila pero peligrosa: "Realmente no entiendes ¿verdad, hermano? Yo no quiero ser tu omega, no me siento atraído por ti, no quiero entregarme a ti".

"Pero es para lo que has nacido, te he olido como mi compañero y reclamado como tu alfa. ¿Por qué no seguir lo que es natural, Loki?".

"No es natural para mí, no me siento atraído por ti, deseo encontrar a mi propio compañero. ¡YO NO TE QUIERO THOR!" Loki gritó las últimas palabras, la ira sacudiendo su cuerpo.

Thor agarra el brazo flaco del embaucador, una gran mano alrededor del frágil y sensible: "Y es por eso que tenemos que hacerlo de esta manera, ya que no estás actuando de la forma en que los dioses pretenden que lo hagas pero aprenderás Loki, aprenderás a entregarte y entonces me amarás".

Loki silbó como un gato y sin pensar,  dio a Thor una fuerte bofetada en la cara, Thor se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos cada vez más oscuros. 

_Uh-Oh_  

Loki  se soltó cuando la mano de Thor salió disparada hacia adelante, cerrándose alrededor del cuello delgado del dios moreno con fuerza por encima de su collar de esclavo, provocando hematomas, las manos del travieso volaron, envolviéndose alrededor de los grandes y musculosos antebrazos de su hermano, sin aliento. "Loki" El dios del trueno gruñó entre dientes "esta fue la última vez que has sobrepasado tus límites".

La visión de Loki se desdibujó mientras luchaba débilmente, sus pulmones gritando por aire.

"Si esto es lo que quieres hacer, bien,  a partir de ahora, no voy a escuchar nada más desafiante de ti o con el amparo de los dioses, aprenderás a presentarte o te atendrás a las consecuencias, estoy hecho para ser indulgente".

Justo cuando Loki creía que lo negro se iría, la mano alrededor de su garganta lo levantó de la cama y lo tiró al suelo, el estafador se encontraba todavía tirando del precioso aire en sus pulmones cuando su garganta comenzó a hincharse y pudo sentir las magulladuras formándose a lo largo de su cuello.

Respira, respira, respira.

Loki rodó sobre su espalda mientras Thor entró en su campo de visión, elevándose grande y amenazante por encima de él.

"Loki, sobre tus rodillas y agáchate y ni una sola palabra de ti hasta que yo lo diga".

El embaucador tragó secamente mientras sentía el collar actuar bajo la orden de Thor, se volvió dolorosamente, tirando lentamente las rodillas debajo de él mientras bajaba su pecho contra el suelo.

Esto no era bueno.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda mientras escuchaba el sonido metálico y pesado de las cadenas de uno de los muchos cinturones que  Thor poseía, pasos pesados vinieron detrás de él y luego una mano áspera tomó su brazo izquierdo, señalando a sus espaldas y adjuntando una pesada cadena de hierro a las esposas ya fijas alrededor de sus muñecas, su otra mano se retiró cuando Thor clavó su rodilla en su espalda, manteniendo al embaucador en su lugar, conectado tan cerca de su otra muñeca que no había posibilidad de movimiento del dios oscuro.

A continuación, el dios del trueno llegó hasta los tobillos, juntando las piernas entre sí con otra cadena, pero esta vez dejando más espacio para poder separarlas.

Loki pudo oír ser encadenado al suelo, _no había donde correr._

Cuando el embaucador estuvo plenamente atado, Thor se inclinó sobre él, recogiendo su pelo en una mano y obligando a la cabeza del omega hacia atrás,   
Loki vio que sostenía su cinturón de cuero,  meciéndose suavemente a su lado.

"Escucha con atención Loki, voy a hacerte una pregunta y por cada respuesta incorrecta recibirás 10 latigazos ¿Entiendes?". Loki pudo sentir el cálido aliento de su hermano contra su cuello y sabía que iba a hacerle daño.

"Jódete" Él gruñó.

Iba a lastimarlo de todos modos, no importaba si era ahora o un poco más tarde,   
bien podría hacer que valiera la pena.

Thor gruñó y soltó a Loki, el embaucador  cayó al suelo "Vamos a comenzar con 10 entonces, cuenta, Loki". Loki dejó escapar un largo suspiro mientras sus músculos se tensaron bajo su piel, preparándose para el dolor por venir, el primer latigazo lo golpeó directamente entre los omóplatos, trayéndolo abajo con la fuerza bruta que sólo su hermano podría tener.

Él pudo oír los truenos fuera de la ventana, Loki silbó, hablando alto y claro: "Uno".

Los primeros 10 golpes fueron dolorosos, pero no rompieron la piel del embaucador y pudo mantener su voz estable mientras contaba.

Él pudo oír a Thor dar un paso atrás. "¿A quién perteneces, Loki?"

El dios de cabello oscuro dejó escapar un suspiro de dolor, la tormenta exterior acercándose rápido y el trueno rugió sobre la pregunta de Thor, aligerando la entrada de luminosidad durante unos segundos.

Llamas del desafío estaban en él y tanto él como Thor sabían que no iba a decir lo que el dios de oro quería oír. "Vete a la mierda, Thor". Él pudo oír claramente el odio en su voz.

_Un trueno_

"Cuenta Loki".

Otros 10 latigazos, éstos se extienden hacia afuera de su espalda sobre sus brazos, que estaban atados a la espalda, hasta la curva de su culo, cuando el cuero golpeó a Loki una vez más entre los omóplatos pudo sentir su piel abrirse y un pequeño goteo caliente se dirigió hacia abajo en la parte baja de la espalda.

"Una vez más Loki ¿A quien perteneces?" La voz de Thor era fuerte y no ocultaba su ira, Loki no vaciló, él lo lastimaba, pero no podía tomar mucho más.

"A nadie". Latigazos, conteo, pregunta.

"Jódete, Thor", latigazos, conteo, pregunta.

Los escalofríos del tramposo le hicieron dudar esta vez, pero entonces él desafió de nuevo a Thor con la voz temblando ligeramente.

"Nadie". Su voz temblaba ligeramente, habiendo perdido la fuerza, después de unos 60 latigazos Loki no podía más.

Comenzó a gritar una vez que alcanzaron los 80, las lágrimas no deseadas corriendo por sus mejillas, la sangre goteaba de su espalda y sentía como el sudor goteaba de su frente y del resto de su cuerpo, sus gritos fueron ahogados por la fuerte lluvia y truenos de afuera, confundiendo internamente a Thor que había desatado una tormenta de proporciones épicas.

La gente de Asgard conocería la ira de Thor.

El dios de oro continuó bajando el cuero al embaucadores que se sacudía de nuevo con la misma fuerza con la que comenzó, por lo que Loki gimió con cada conteo mientras continuaba, rompiendo la piel en muchos más lugares, el tramposo de nuevo envuelto en un color rojo brillante.

"¿A quién perteneces Loki?" Siempre la misma pregunta, Loki se quedó quieto, no podía decirlo, sabía que Thor no se detendría, no hasta que dijera lo que quería oír, también sabía que no podía aguantar más hoy, tal vez mañana pero no hoy.

"... A ti...", susurró, roto.

Hubo un silencio detrás de él, sólo perturbado por la lluvia pesada que salpicaba contra la ventana. “Más fuerte, Loki, no puedo oírte". Loki cerró los ojos, sus manos cerradas en un puño por su propia impotencia. "A ti, Thor… yo..." Respiró hondo para aliviar su dolor: "Te pertenezco".

Podía oír la caída de la correa al suelo: "Nunca olvides eso Loki, nunca".

Thor se paró frente a Loki, su gran cuerpo iluminado por el rayo que resonó, mirando fijamente al sangrado de su hermano durante mucho tiempo, Loki se estremeció, se centró en la respiración, en su estómago cuando el dolor empezó a calentar su espalda y se extendió al resto de su cuerpo, trató de suprimir los gemidos que se construyeron en la garganta y se alegró cuando Thor finalmente se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al cuarto de baño contiguo, dejando al oscuro dios solo, necesitaba tiempo para lamerse las heridas.

Los brazos y las manos de Loki, así como su trasero tenía una buena cantidad de latigazos pero la mayoría habían aterrizado entre los omóplatos, donde podía sentir el calor húmedo antes de ponerse de costillas hacia el suelo, trató de concentrarse en la tormenta afuera para alejar el dolor pero fue en vano.

Entonces oyó a Thor regresar del baño, Loki levantó los ojos, el dios del trueno estaba desnudo, el embaucador gimió, las náuseas le inundaron el estómago y pudo saborear la bilis que subía por su garganta, Thor estaba duro ya, su miembro sobresalía enorme del nido de rizos dorados, reluciente con aceite, debía de haberse preparado en el baño, Loki se dio cuenta con un estremecimiento.

Cuando el dios de oro caminó alrededor de las rodillas del omega, su voz fue baja y amenazante: "Eres mío Loki y vas a entregarte a partir de ahora, depende de ti lo doloroso que sea en el futuro". Thor se arrodilló, separando los muslos de su hermano, cuanto las cadenas lo permitieron y cuando Thor usó su mano para abrir las mejillas del embaucador se dio cuenta de que no habría ninguna preparación para él.

"Thor... por favor" se quejó, no fue capaz de ocultar el pánico de su voz. "Tú pediste dolor Loki y lo tendrás".

Thor se arrodilló detrás de su omega, agarrando sus caderas más o menos y sin la preparación empujó su pene aceitado en el estrecho espacio, el anillo de músculos resistiendo y prensándolo en el calor que era su hermano, se deslizó lentamente por su propia comodidad, sin darle ninguna a Loki debajo de él, el estafador se mordió el labio para estrangular el grito que se elevó en su garganta, mientras quemaba al sentir su entrada abrirse, tratando desesperadamente de tranquilizar su carne ante el empuje invasivo, por lo que no fuera más doloroso para él.

_Relájate, relájate, relájate._

"Dioses, estás apretado cuando no estás en celo...". Thor gimió cuando tocó el fondo, tirando un sollozo de su omega mientras hacía girar sus caderas con fuerza para ensanchar el agujero antes de retirarse y embestir de nuevo, Loki pudo sentir el cambio de Thor, con una mano reposando al lado de la cabeza del embaucador, la otra clavada en las heridas abiertas de la espalda de Loki.

El dios pálido gritó.

Todo su cuerpo se sacudió, tratando de sacar el dolor dentro y por fuera, tratando de liberarse de la fuerza que estaba dividiendo su culo, así como las manos que se clavaban  en la carne abierta pero Thor araba las heridas, rompiendo el músculo que resistía, sacando un gemido de dolor del embaucador por debajo de él, mientras corría el dedo medio por la sangre de Loki, hundiéndolo en la humedad de la espalda empezó a embestir en serio, arrancando pequeños gritos de su omega.

"Tú... eres… ¡mío!" Con cada vez que tocaba fondo, susurraba una palabra al oído del embaucador, ahora cavando con los dedos en el pelo largo y negro azabache,  
Loki gimió, las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

"Dime... ¡a quien perteneces! ¡DIME LOKI!" Cada vez más y más rápido y cuando Thor bajó la mano una vez más en Loki, le hizo sangrar de nuevo sin poder dejar de gritar: "¡A ti! ¡POR FAVOR, DIOSES, PARA!  ¡A TI, THOR, SIEMPRE A TI!".

Thor llegó con un fuerte gemido, estremeciéndose cuando derramó su semilla caliente en Loki, bombeando rítmicamente hasta que se formó el nudo totalmente, el dios oscuro no estaba en celo, por lo tanto el nudo del alfa fue bastante pequeño y no se desarrolló completamente, él salió después de un corto tiempo, ya que se desinfló rápidamente.

Se apoyó en su omega, un lío llorando en silencio debajo de él, Loki luchó un poco, estremeciéndose cuando respiraba mientras era empujado al suelo por el peso de su hermano, Thor aspiró el olor de Loki mientras corría su nariz a lo largo del cabello del embaucador, el olor a sudor de su omega rayaba con el olor agrio de pánico y dolor, le gusta la sensación de poder que le daba.

Con un sonido húmedo obsceno, Thor finalmente se retiró, lentamente poniéndose de pie, pasándose la mano ensangrentada por el pecho, la mano con la que había pulsado la espalda de su hermano que luchaba.

Con una mirada casi reflexivo lamió la vida roja de su dedo, saboreando el sabor de metal con el aroma subyacente que era puramente Loki, puramente su omega,   
usó su pie para empujar a su omega atado  de lado, susurrando "Mío" bajo su aliento, Loki no pudo suprimir el gemido que cae de sus labios, tratando de acurrucarse a sí mismo en una pequeña bola apretada.

"No te olvides de la lección Loki".

La tormenta se había calmado afuera.

Había una gran sonrisa en el rostro de Thor mientras miraba fijamente al embaucador, aprisionado en el suelo, respirando entrecortadamente y temblando ligeramente como una forma de choque se arrastraba en sus huesos.

Loki casi lamentó la bofetada que le dio Thor pero sabía que esto habría ocurrido antes o después, ahora, acostado, roto y sangrando en el piso, deseó que hubiese sucedido después.

Mucho después.


	9. La Rotura  de Loki

Loki osciló entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia, su cuerpo graciosamente le permitió finalmente dormir y descansar, empujando todo el dolor en la parte posterior de su mente, cuando se despertó, las lunas se habían elevado en el exterior.

Estaba temblando pero se sentía tibio mientras su cuerpo trabajaba en la curación de las heridas, Thor no había regresado.

Loki se dio cuenta de que nadie había venido hoy para traer comida ni agua y sintió su lengua seca pegada al paladar, con un gemido rodó hacia un lado, levantando el peso de sus piernas, había estado arrodillado durante muchas horas y comenzó a recuperar la sensación con dolor punzante arrastrándose por su columna vertebral.

Thor volvió mucho más tarde, olía a aguamiel y carne asada, una fiesta, otra. El estómago  de Loki gruñía con avidez por el olor pero había una cosa que era más importante para él ahora que la comida.

"Agua..." Loki graznó, las palabras fuertes entre los labios agrietados cuando la fiebre quemó su cuerpo, olas de calor y frío rodando sobre sus temblores flácidos,   
Thor se detuvo frente a él y se quedó mirando la imagen ensangrentada a sus pies.

Se volvió a despojar de su ropa, cayó en la cama y pronto Loki pudo oír los fuertes ronquidos de su hermano desde la cima del colchón, Loki gimió, habían avanzado a una nueva etapa de esta relación retorcida, si Loki no se comportaba, estaría herido gravemente. 

Thor dejó a Loki curarse en el suelo, a la mañana siguiente, había un recipiente poco profundo de agua al lado del embaucador, observando con atención mientras su hermano se inclinaba como un perro y lamia la humedad fría.

El sanador apareció como había dicho, se enfrentó a una máscara inmóvil cuando señaló al omega atado, tendido y golpeado en el suelo, confirmó que el dios oscuro no estuviese en peligro de infección y que la fiebre no dañara su salud inmediata, dijo que podía quedarse atado en el suelo como su alfa deseaba.

Thor dejó en claro al sanador que no deseaba que Loki fuese sanado a menos que estuviera en peligro, así que después de un par de chequeos y de haber cerrado una o dos heridas profundas que de otro modo el embaucador no hubiese sanado tan rápido.

Loki pudo oír a Frigga hablar con su hermano en el pasillo, pidiéndole dejarle ver a su hijo más joven, su madre suplicando a su hijo mayor en una voz suave, pero fue en vano, a ella le fue prohibido ir a la habitación, siempre que el embaucador fuese castigado, Loki vería a Thor y al sanador y nadie más.

Thor todavía tomó a su hermano por placer por lo menos una vez al día, aún atado al suelo, doblado sobre sus propias rodillas con las manos atadas a la espalda, afectándolo de una manera que nunca había estado antes, Loki oyó al sanador mencionar que debido a su actual estado, no podía inducir el celo, ya que el cuerpo tenía que ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para sobrevivir ileso, Thor tuvo que darle su tiempo para sanar a su hermano.

Loki tomó dolorosamente el placer de esto, no dejaría que Thor usara a su hermano, no, pero parecía una pequeña victoria de la que podía enorgullecerse, su única forma de rebelarse.

El dios de oro llevó comida y agua para el tramposo, siempre haciendo la misma pregunta antes de ajustar hacia abajo a su hermano: "¿A quién perteneces Loki?"

La respuesta equivocada o incluso el silencio era el desafío que daría lugar a latigazos y un día sin comida ni agua y a veces Loki no comía ni bebía hasta que deliraba de dolor y sed, oyéndose mendigar con la voz quebrada, odiándose por sacar la respuesta de su boca y comenzó a parecer natural en él.

Una vez al día, Thor abría sus cadenas para permitir que el embaucador usara el baño, dejándole las manos esposadas a la espalda, Loki trataba de luchar estando de rodillas, con las piernas gritando de dolor después de permanecer en la misma posición durante mucho tiempo y haciendo tropezar a sus pies, estando ya desnudo, se vio obligado a sentarse como una chica y Thor veía a su hermano desahogarse con los ojos fríos antes de llevarlo de regreso a su lugar en el suelo.

A Loki no se le permitió lavarse, era otra forma de castigo y Thor lo sabía, conocía todas las pequeñas formas en las que el estafador podría sufrir, pero Loki era terco y no le era extraño el dolor o la tortura y tomó varias semanas antes de que finalmente mostrara grietas en su fachada.

Una noche, mientras Thor regresaba a su habitación después de la cena, Loki no pudo suprimir los escalofríos que corrían sobre su cuerpo, apretando los puños en la espalda, estaba apretado en la posición en la que se había visto obligado por tanto tiempo, Thor observó mientras cruzaba la habitación, y no pudo contener un gemido cuando su hermano se aflojó el cinturón una vez más, moviéndolo por su lado. 

Su voz sonaba como un extraño a sus propios oídos: "Thor... por favor...".   
No estaba seguro de lo que estaba pidiendo, lo que habría dicho si hubiese estado autorizado a hablar, pero la respuesta de Thor fue un bajo gruñido de su garganta: "Silencio hasta que te haga una pregunta, Loki". El embaucador pudo sentir su garganta cerrarse y tuvo que tragar profundamente.

Thor se acercó a su hermano atado en el suelo, deslizando la correa de cuero frente a él, viendo como los ojos verdes del embaucador le siguieron, casi hipnotizados. 

"¿A quién perteneces?" La voz de Thor fue baja, apenas más que un susurro.

Loki pudo sentir el desafío en sus labios una vez más, palabras de ira y odio en la punta de la lengua,abrió la boca, tomando varias respiraciones mientras seguía mirando a la pieza oscilante de cuero que había tenido en su espalda y culo tantas veces antes.

Miró fijamente a Thor y finalmente bajó la cabeza, él no podía contestar, el silencio era su propia especie de desafío pero Loki se estremeció, era la primera vez que no podía hablar en voz alta cuando Thor había hecho su pregunta.

Podía sentir a Thor pasar por detrás de él, oyó cómo corría el cinturón suave a través de sus dedos y Loki cerró los ojos, tensando todo el cuerpo, todavía estaba dolorido de la última noche de golpes y cuando el primer latigazo golpeó sus omóplatos, Loki comenzó a llorar, un triste sonido bajo que no pudo contener cuando su esbelta figura se sacudió con los sollozos.

Después de los diez latigazos Thor se detuvo y se quedó en silencio, esperando y Loki, con la voz agrietada, sabía que Thor no haría la pregunta.

"Yo soy tuyo, Thor, tuyo”.

La vergüenza enrojeció su cuerpo, 10 latigazos, nada, se sentía como si Thor finalmente hubiese ganado, finalmente había sido capaz de romperlo, le dolió mucho y estaba tan avergonzado.

Esta vez, cuando Thor salió del cuarto de baño, desnudo y ya erguido, él trajo el frasco de aceite junto con él, preparó a Loki lentamente, deslizando un dedo en el cuerpo tenso del embaucador, mientras besaba su dolida espalda, Loki se mordió el labio para evitar inclinarse en los besos, evitó responder a los toques cariñosos que no había recibido en mucho tiempo.

Se sentía como un perro apaleado que regresaba a su amo, rogando por cualquier tipo de afecto que se le ofrecía, asqueroso.

Thor le acarició la espalda mientras que el dedo siguió preparándolo, añadió otro dígito, tomándose su tiempo para tener cuidado con su omega.

"¿Por qué lo haces tan difícil para mí...?" Thor murmuró en el cabello negro azabache de Loki, enterró su cabeza en el calor mientras sus dos dedos seguían presionando en el embaucador, Loki estaba demasiado cansado para incluso reír.

_¿Difícil para ti? ¿En serio? ¿Realmente, Thor?_

"Sólo sométete a mí Loki, está en tu naturaleza". Más besos presionaron en el cuello del embaucador, la lengua errante a lo largo de la columna, el cuerpo de Loki estremeciéndose ante el gesto cariñoso.

Loki no respondió, estaba cansado y herido y con el amor añadido, necesitaba mantener su mente traidora estable pero estaba tan cansado, otro dedo entró en él, añadiendo la sensación de ardor y Loki intentó relajarse, se perjudicaría menos y pasaría más rápido si no rechazaba a Thor, sería más tarde, todo lo sería.

Cuando los dedos se retiraron, Loki se sintió vacío y cuando Thor alineó su resbaladizo falo en su entrada y poco a poco presionó en el calor de Loki, él tuvo más cuidado del que había tenido en semanas, fue lento y casi cuidadoso tomando el cuerpo de su hermano.

Aún así el embaucador silbó de dolor en el suelo mientras era tomado por su hermano centímetro a centímetro, quemándolo lentamente, Thor se movió a un ritmo suave, sus dedos errantes sobre la abusada piel por debajo de él, pero al mismo tiempo dolorosamente apoyándose en las manos que todavía estaban atadas detrás de la espalda.

Finalmente, la lujuria se hizo cargo y Thor comenzó a embestir en serio, dando pequeños gemidos lascivos, extendiendo las rodillas del travieso, ampliándolo con cada empuje de sus grandes manos, inclinándose y empujando más rápido en el agujero bien estirada debajo de él, "Mío", Thor gimió  "Eres mío Loki, eres mío, serás mío para siempre".

Loki cerró los ojos y dejó que el dolor le lavara.


	10. La domesticación de Loki

Después del sexo, Thor dejó su pequeño tazón de agua frente al embaucador, como un pago o presente que se había ganado y por primera vez, Loki no bebió inmediatamente. en cambio, los ojos del travieso miraron hacia ninguna parte. 

El día de la presentación absoluta llegó muy poco después.

Thor había regresado de dondequiera que su negocio lo había llevado ese día, aun así, estaba un paso delante de Loki con el cinturón una vez más oscilante a su lado y la misma pregunta que el dios había llegado a temer y esperar al mismo tiempo: "¿A quién perteneces, Loki?".

Y antes de que Loki pudiera incluso considerar permanecer en silencio o incluso desafiar a su hermano, las palabras "A ti, Thor" ya se había escapado de su boca.

Ni siquiera había considerado su respuesta, estaba demasiado cansado, demasiado lastimado y sólo le había parecido... bien... y fue entonces cuando supo que por ahora Thor había ganado y que él se había perdido a sí mismo.

Entonces su cuerpo lo traicionó también, su celo natural se apoderó de él unos dos días más tarde, como si hubiera estado esperando que su mente dejara de rebelarse. Thor se había visto obligado a retrasar los celos de su hermano debido a su estado debilitado y Loki había escuchado la discusión entre él y el sanador con algo de desprecio. El dios de oro empezó a perder la paciencia con las  sacudidas continuas de la cabeza del anciano curandero cuando le preguntó por inducir el celo en Loki una vez más.

No podía esperar a que su omega se inundara con las hormonas de nuevo para convertirlo en un desorden sexual caliente, Thor había disfrutado de su último encuentro demasiado como para dejarlo pasar pero se dio cuenta de que podría ser un peligro para la salud de Loki y, ante el bienestar, cedió y dejó al embaucador sanar.

Entonces, Loki sintió su cuerpo al ras de la fiebre, comenzando en su estómago, por lo que todo su cuerpo tembló en anticipación por ser tocado, retorciéndose bajo sus ataduras y cuando vio a su alfa caminar en la habitación esa noche no pudo evitar levantar su culo, haciendo pequeños sonidos necesitados.

Thor había olido el calor en el pasillo al volver de nuevo a su habitación y fue una inesperada pero muy bienvenida sorpresa cuando vio a Loki jadeando en el suelo, el olor de la lujuria agitándose hacia él y estaba dispuesto a reclamar a su omega una vez más. El celo se fue en un borrón.

La mente de Loki había estado en un estado de confusión antes de que las hormonas se hicieran cargo y cuando una vez más se levantó de la nube roja de sexo, queriendo y necesitando, lo único que pudo recordar fue escucharse a sí mismo pidiendo más otra vez y Thor rio ante su pequeño hermano necesitado mientras le daba lo que anhelaba.

Así que cuando el embaucador despertó, se encontró extendido sobre la parte superior de las pieles blancas suaves en la cama de Thor, cubierto de sudor seco, esperma y otros líquidos corporales, desnudo salvo por el collar que le fijaba a la pared detrás de él, sus otras ataduras se habían ido.

Thor dormía junto a él, con los brazos bien envueltos alrededor de su cuerpo delgado, la cabeza enclavada en su hombro, respirando suavemente.

Loki no se movió, se tensó cuando se dio cuenta de dónde estaba y quien estaba acostado junto a él, su cuerpo lo había traicionado, se quedó inmóvil cuando Thor se movió, dejó escapar un pequeño sonido, un jadeo, mientras acercaba más a su hermano y finalmente abrió sus ojos azules.

Su mirada se posó en el embaucador que yacía en sus brazos, quien tenía los ojos abiertos y miraba al techo, no se movió bajo los dedos de Thor, su cuerpo rígido una vez más, el dios de oro se incorporó sobre un codo, presionando un beso cariñoso en el hombro del embaucador, dejó que sus manos se pasearan a lo largo del cuerpo delgado, gruñendo contento.

   
"Estás despierto ya, Loki, yo hubiera pensado que dormirías más tiempo después de toda la diversión que hemos tenido". Buscó el rostro de su hermano para ver alguna reacción, pero no había ninguna.

   
"Creo que has disfrutado ¿no es así?" Thor canturreó, sus dedos se arrastrándose a lo largo de el pecho magro de su hermano, pellizcando uno de los pezones juguetonamente, Loki dio una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, esperando satisfacerle como respuesta, pero la cara de Thor se nubló, entonces sus dedos se apoderaron de la carne suave con fuerza, causando moretones en la piel pálida bajo sus dedos: "No puedo oír, Loki".

El dios pálido se estremeció bajo el fuerte tono de voz, recordando las imágenes de las palizas y humillaciones y susurró: "Sí. Sí Thor".

Aún así sus ojos nunca vacilaron mientras seguía mirando el techo, Thor se inclinó hacia adelante, tomando la barbilla de Loki en sus manos y lo obligó a mirar a los ojos azules de su alfa.

_Su amo._

"¿A quién perteneces, Loki?" La voz era lo suficientemente baja que podría ser confundido con un gruñido, Loki subió los hombros, los ojos se abrieron anchos con el miedo, estaba tan cansado, su voz era baja pero constante cuando respondió: "A ti Thor, te pertenezco a ti".

Una gran sonrisa dividió la cara del dios del trueno y se inclinó para presionar un largo, largo beso en la boca floja de Loki.

"Sí, Loki, me perteneces, estoy tan feliz de que por fin estés de acuerdo conmigo, bueno, me muero de hambre, salgamos de fiesta esta noche, pero antes de hacerlo, vamos a bañarnos, ambos apestamos como dos cabras, después de haber estado dentro por... ¿qué? ¿4 dias? ¿5? ¿Por qué no te adelantas y preparas el agua del baño para nosotros, Loki?".

La orden tiró del pecho del embaucador y sin decir nada más se dio la vuelta, balanceando sus pies del colchón y colocándolos en el suelo frío, señaló que la cadena que actualmente llevaba era lo suficientemente larga para permitirle ir al lavabo sin obstáculos, esperó unos segundos antes de pararse, el mareo le envolvió la cabeza y el cansancio se apoderó de él.

Loki recordó que se había dado por vencido y él estaba demasiado cansado para odiarse a sí mismo por ello, el tramposo no era el único que sabía que su desafío había sido roto, Thor se había dado cuenta, así que no podía esperar para mostrar el buen comportamiento de su nuevo omega a Asgard.

La fiesta era el lugar perfecto para hacerlo, mostrarle a Asgard lo que él había creado.

Casi nadie había visto al príncipe oscuro desde que habían regresado de Midgard, y sólo habían sido capaces de verlo antes de que se lo llevaran lejos a las cámaras de Thor. Las lenguas habían estado moviéndose, pero lo habían estado haciendo desde que Loki había confrontado a Thor en el desayuno, muchos,  _muchos_  años atrás, despreciando al heredero al trono descaradamente frente a una audiencia.

El consenso general era que Loki había recibido lo que se merecía, un omega que rechaza a un alfa no era algo inaudito ¿pero rechazar un príncipe alfa?   
Bueno, estaba cerca de la anarquía, incluso si el que le rechaza es un príncipe, pero había habido gente viendo, los testigos de la negativa, había sido una desgracia.

Cuando Loki regresó de Midgard y la gente se enteró de que el príncipe oscuro era de Jotunheim, fue algo así como si se propagara la confianza, todo el mundo sabiendo que la justicia se servía a un gigante de hielo que se había atrevido a vivir entre ellos, como uno de ellos ¿Quién había osado desafiar al verdadero hijo de Odín?

El fallo del Padre de Todo de obligar a Loki a Thor fue aclamado como un movimiento brillante, sólo unos pocos Omega sacudieron la cabeza cuando estuvieron solos en sus aposentos pero nunca dándole voz a sus dudas. Asgard estaba todavía muy centrado en los derechos de alfa, el Omega tenía que entregarse, había sido así durante mucho tiempo.

Cuando Thor se unió a Loki en el baño, el embaucador frotó mecánicamente el amplio marco de su hermano, apenas teniendo cuidado de lavarse, todo su cuerpo estaba dolorido, especialmente entre las piernas donde Thor le había follado casi crudo, cada movimiento le dolía y sólo lo empujó más profundamente con el conocimiento de que se trataba de su vida de ahora en adelante.

Él terminó de lavar a los dos, entonces secó al dios del trueno con una toalla y finalmente ayudó a Thor a vestirse con uno de sus trajes de diario, lo último que le dio fue el cinturón de cuero pesado que había sentido en la espalda demasiadas veces.

No había ninguna expresión en el rostro de Loki cuando Thor le dio una túnica corta y áspera, verde que se ataba a la cintura con una cinta de cuero negro, el escote lo suficientemente profundo como para permitir una vista completa del collar de oro alrededor de su cuello.

Thor unió una larga y fina cadena de oro entre las esposas en las muñecas de Loki y luego le puso una cadena de oro más pesada al anillo frente a su cuello, uniendo el extremo del lazo en la cintura, besó a Loki con ternura, acariciando su todavía cabello húmedo detrás de las orejas.

"Ahora Loki, me seguirás, permaneciendo detrás de mí a varios pasos todo el tiempo, cuando nos detengamos por cualquier razón, te arrodillarás, sólo hablarás con mi permiso, durante la fiesta no debes sentarte sino arrodillarte junto a mí y sólo te alimentarás de lo que te ofrezca, puedes levantarte cuando te diga".   
En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la vieja rabia una vez más inundó a Loki pero se fue lejos tan rápido como llegó.

Bajó los ojos verdes. "Sí Thor".

Era el antiguo castigo para omegas obligados, que todos pudieran ver que había desafiado su alfa, tenían que ganarse su derecho a ser tratados como una persona real una vez más y Loki sabía cuánto Thor disfrutaba de la libertad de su hermano. 

Nadie les habló en el camino a la sala del banquete pero Loki podía sentir las miradas ardiendo en su cuerpo, quedándose tres pasos detrás del alto dios de oro, con los ojos fijos en el suelo. Cuando entraron en el gran salón, Loki sintió como si estuviera bajo el agua, cuando todos se quedaron en silencio,  girándose para mirarlos, cuando su príncipe entró con su omega –  _esclavo, esclavo de placer_ \- detrás de él, pero el silencio se convirtió rápidamente en murmullos y pronto todo el mundo estaba charlando una vez más.

Thor fingió no darse cuenta del efecto que la entrada de los dioses tuvo a su alrededor y él con confianza caminó hacia la parte superior, donde el Padre de Todos, su madre y  los tres guerrero, así como Sif ya estaban sentados.   
Odin ignoró completamente a su hijo más joven, aplaudiendo a Thor en la espalda en un gesto íntimo, pero cuando Loki levantó los ojos para mirar a su madre, pudo ver preocupación, así como algo más en sus ojos, rabia suprimida.

Su boca era una línea delgada, sus dedos cerrados en puños sobre su regazo,   
Loki se dio cuenta de que probablemente podía ver los moretones en la cara y los brazos y algunas de las cicatrices apenas curadas de las palizas habían dejado en su cuerpo.

Cuando vio a Loki mirándola, Frigga se obligó a sonreír y dar una rápida inclinación de cabeza, antes de que sus ojos volvieran a su plato frente a ella,   
los dos sabían que cualquier tipo de confrontación ahora sólo estaría en Loki,   
ella quería hablar con sus hijos posteriormente.

Según lo ordenado, Loki esperó a que Thor se sentase en su lugar y luego en silencio, se arrodilló en el frío suelo de piedra detrás de su silla, la túnica corta no ofrecía ningún tipo de protección contra la superficie rugosa o la temperatura baja,   
no podía levantar la cabeza y buscar los ojos para mirar a sus antiguos "amigos", y sólo se centró en los pies de Thor, haciendo caso omiso de los rumores a su alrededor, las miradas, los dedos apuntando al hijo caído de Odín.

Oyó a Thor convocar aguamiel y carne, entonces el estómago de Loki comenzó a quejarse cuando olió las carnes asadas mezcladas con el denso aroma de pan recién horneado; esperó pacientemente mientras Thor continuaba ignorándolo, comiendo hasta hartarse, mientras charlaba con su padre y los guerreros a su alrededor, una vez más confirmando su estatus de alfa dejando a su hermano con hambre en el suelo, Loki guardó silencio, arrastrando los pies sobre sus rodillas, su estómago gruñendo casi vergonzosamente alto, sabía que los demás podían oírlo como Fandral, que acababa de terminar uno de sus cuentos, incómodamente se volvió hacia él, pero rápidamente continuó cuando Thor le dio un gesto impaciente.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, Thor pidió más aguamiel y luego volvió con toda su copa de oro hacia Loki, bajándola a su hermano.

El estafador se inclinó hacia delante, el olor embriagador de alcohol hizo un fuerte oleaje en su nariz, vaciló por un momento ya que no había comido y siempre había preferido llenar su estómago antes de beber, pero sabía que no podía resistir la oferta de su alfa -  _maestro, esa era la manera en la que estaba unido a Thor ahora_  - y así se inclinó hacia adelante, poniendo sus labios en la copa y tragó cuando Thor inclinó, dio a Loki tres bocados, el alcohol difundiendo su calor en el estómago, lo que facilitó la tensión en sus hombros.

Thor sonrió y su gran mano cubrió la cabeza de Loki como si fuera un perro, acariciando el pelo largo y negro detrás de las orejas luego bajó un bocado de carne asada a su hermano, quien lo tomó con sus dientes, masticó la deliciosa carne sangrienta, el jugo le corría por la barbilla, goteando al suelo, era mucho mejor que la carne y pan fríos con los que había sido alimentado en las últimas semanas y meses, cerró los ojos, saboreando el sabor fuerte del juego.

Durante la noche Thor siguió entregándole alimentos, pequeños trozos de pan, uvas, diferentes tipos de carnes que sabía que a Loki le gustaban y continuó bajando su copa a su hermano y Loki sintió que el alcohol tomó más efecto en su cuerpo después de dicha abstinencia tan larga.

Finalmente, Loki tuvo problemas para mantenerse en sus rodillas, la habitación giraba a su alrededor y cuando Thor le ofreció bebida una vez más, le susurró: "Thor, puede que haya tenido demasiado bebida". Y sabía por las cejas fruncidas en el rostro de Thor que no debería haberse resistido, no recibió nada más en el transcurso de la noche, ni comida, ni bebida.

Intoxicado, Loki se permitió escanear la habitación de vez en cuando de la forma en que solía hacerlo, leyendo la vida de las personas de la forma en que movían sus cabezas y contaban sus historias, le gustaba venir a estas fiestas, comer y beber tanto como cualquier de ellos, riéndose de los chismes, creando travesuras, escuchando el regaño que inevitablemente se producía después, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había perdido.

Sus ojos siguieron vagando y, finalmente, su mirada atrapó a Sif sentada junto a Thor, la mirada fija en él, estaba sorprendido de ver los ojos azules profundos de la doncella guerrera, lástima, fue como una ducha de agua fría y estuvo a punto de volverse sobrio.

Thor bebió hasta que casi se desmayó, vaciando copa tras copa hasta bien entrada la noche, cuando casi toda la sala estaba vacía, los tres guerrero estaban en diferentes estados de embriaguez absoluta, Fandral inclinado sobre una dama riendo, sus manos se arrastran hacia arriba de su falda, mientras Volstagg ya estaba probando la mesa, roncando profundamente, Hogun se había ido hace horas.

Finalmente Sif, que como era habitual se contuvo en su bebida, se levantó y se inclinó hacia Thor. "Ven, mi príncipe, deja que te ayude volver a tus cámaras".   
Thor sólo gruñó, pero no se opuso, balanceándose peligrosamente en su silla.

Loki miró mientras Sif ayudaba a Thor a ponerse de pie, sólo para que colapsara en sus brazos, ella siseó cuando trató de sostenerlo. "Ayúdame Loki".  Trató de ponerse de pie, no pudo.

La orden que le dio Thor de arrodillarse ató al embaucador al suelo y no podía responder cuando la única respuesta a su amo ataba su lengua, así que se limitó a ver a Sif con grandes ojos verdes, sacudiendo lentamente la cabeza, su mano a escondidas hasta el cuello, Sif maldijo en voz baja y sacudió Thor. "¡Thor, libera a Loki para que me ayude!".

Thor murmuró algo que ninguno de ellos entendió pero Loki pudo sentir sus rodillas liberarse de la piedra fría y tropezó en posición vertical, con las piernas hormigueando, acostumbrándose poco a poco a sentir todo su peso una vez más, Tomó uno de los brazos de Thor como lo había hecho tantas veces en el pasado, y junto con él, Sif ayudó a arrastrar a Thor de vuelta a su cámara.

Parecía casi como en los viejos tiempos, Sif no habló, no reconoció a Loki, pero un rápido vistazo le mostró que tenía los ojos flameando con furia y sus cejas juntas en señal de desaprobación, ayudó a Loki a empujar a Thor en su cama, donde se extendió y roncó profundamente casi de inmediato.

Sif se detuvo un momento, observando la gran figura de Thor mientras dormía y luego se volvió para irse, sus ojos se cruzaron con Loki por un momento mientras permanecía de pie junto a la cama, quitando las ataduras de los zapatos de Thor, ella apretó los labios y ambos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro por un momento antes de que ella se volviera y saliera, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Loki continuó desnudando a Thor y, finalmente, se acostó junto a su hermano para dormir, sabiendo que dormir en el suelo no era una opción que vendría sin golpes,   
también estaba todavía unido el collar a la correa de Thor y no se atrevió a abrirla, no quería arriesgarse a cualquier tipo de castigo al azar que su hermano pudiese tener guardado por liberarse.

Estuvo despierto durante la mayor parte de la noche, mirando al techo.


	11. Midgard

La próxima vez, Loki sólo se guio por movimientos, comió y bebió cuando Thor le dijo, se lavó cuando se le dijo y siguió las órdenes, en cualquier otro momento, Loki dormía.

Cada noche, el dios del trueno follaba a Loki y el embaucador aprendió que si se preparaba con aceite y se extendía durante el día, era menos doloroso para él, Thor generalmente era demasiado impaciente para abrirlo lo suficiente, se acostumbró a arrodillarse en la cama cuando Thor le indicaba, poniendo su cabeza abajo y esperando a que su alfa terminara en él, entonces se acurrucaba y dormía una vez más.

Dormir, durmió un montón esos días.

Thor comenzó a tomar a Loki  antes de irse; manteniendo al embaucador con la correa que siempre estuvo presente, si cabalgaban a la ciudad o fuera de la reconstrucción del Bifrost, Loki se sentaba detrás de Thor en su corcel, con los brazos alrededor de su amo para no caer, sin embargo, si el ritmo era lento, Loki caminaba al lado del caballo, con los pies pesados, su mirada siempre al suelo.

Los Asgardianos se acostumbraron a ver a Loki siguiendo a Thor, sin levantar los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada de nadie y después de un tiempo, no miraron más, algunos lo notaron sin embargo, que la esbelta figura del embaucador se volvió demacrada y apenas levantaba los pies al caminar, con los hombros caídos como si estuviera tratando de fundirse en el suelo debajo de él. 

Poco después de que Thor había llevado a Loki a la fiesta, Frigga una vez más visitó a sus hijos, a gritos llamando a la puerta y dando tanto al gran dios del trueno como al de la travesura amorosos abrazos, su mirada se detuvo en Loki mientras presionaba su esbelta figura contra sí misma, una mirada rápida y notó que sus ojos no se encontraron, la chispa habitual que era parte del embaucador se había ido.

   
Ella hizo una pequeña charla, mencionando el tiempo y la próxima gran caza como alguien esperaría de un omega, que tiene claramente aprendido a jugar el juego necesario para tener a cualquier alfa a gusto en su presencia, a pesar de que Thor era su hijo, también era alfa y superior a ella como un omega.

Sus ojos seguían agitándose hacia Loki que estaba sentado en la cama, con los ojos vacíos mientras miraba por la ventana, los hombros caídos, los ojos hundidos, ella había tomado nota de las marcas oscuras en los dedos, color azul oscuro en la piel pálida y las marcas ahora casi completamente curados de latigazos que cruzan la espalda del hijo menor.

Una vez que había terminado de hablar con Thor se aseguró de pedir permiso para hablar con Loki, Thor sonrió y con un gesto lleno de gracia lo permitió, ella inclinó su cabeza en agradecimiento. Frigga se unió al embaucador en la cama, sentado cerca del más joven pero con la suficiente distancia para permitir que se alejara si lo necesitaba, se sentía como si se acercara a un caballo nervioso,   
Thor se fue al cuarto de baño y Frigga se sentó al lado de Loki, sus ojos vagando sobre su cuerpo.

Podía sentir la tristeza y la desesperanza que irradiaba desde el embaucador magro y cuidadosamente colocó una mano sobre su brazo, la piel de Loki era fría como siempre, ligeramente húmeda, cuando estaban en la habitación de Thor sólo llevaba un pequeño taparrabos y aparte de los grilletes alrededor de sus manos y tobillos, así como el collar de omega, estaba desnudo, cada moretón, cada latigazo sobresalía en la piel pálida y Frigga intentó no juzgar.

  
Ella conocía a sus dos hijos tan bien, y no era una sorpresa que Loki no se hubiese entregado y que Thor resolviera sus problemas con golpizas, conocía el momento en que no se le permitió visitar el embaucador, y el médico había dado sus actualizaciones en una base diaria, aún así, la cantidad de abusos que Loki había sufrido la dejó asombrada y furiosa.

Cuando los latigazos de las palizas habían hecho eco en el pasillo cada noche y estaba preocupada por el bienestar de su hijo menor, había decido hablar con el Padre de Todos, él no había apoyado su causa.

"Loki tiene que aprender, tal vez fuimos demasiado indulgentes con él cuando era joven, quiso destruir y gobernar todo un planeta, él es un omega, tiene que aprender a someterse". Frigga había argumentado, pero al final sólo le valió una bofetada poderosa de su marido alfa, arrojándola al suelo, se había olvidado donde estaba su lugar, Odin se lo había recordado una vez más. 

Al ver a Loki y su comportamiento, Frigga se preocupó, tenía miedo de perder a su hijo más joven en la depresión como un esclavo de placer para el mayor, algo que no debería ser posible en estos tiempos modernos, pero Frigga era la madre del que llamaban embustero y lengua de plata y había aprendido de Loki como él lo había hecho de ella cuando era joven.

Mientras que ella dejó que sus dedos fluyeran sobre su cuerpo, enviando ondas de sanación sobre su hijo, cantando una vieja canción de cuna, sintió al embaucador visiblemente relajarse en sus manos, ella acarició y masajeó su carne cansada, dándole la curación de un toque de amor que estaba segura que se le había negado durante mucho tiempo ahora.

Al mismo tiempo, su mente estaba trabajando, planificando, proyectando.

Sabía que no podía hablar acerca de sus dudas del tratamiento con Thor directamente, las palabras volvería a Odín, y lo más probable es que le castigaría por ello, Loki sufriría por sus sugerencias a ciencia cierta y le sería revocado el derecho a verlo.

¿Quién sería capaz de enfrentarse a Thor y decirle que su forma de tratar a su hermano no estaba bien? Nadie en Asgard, estaba segura. Ella había notado que Sif reaccionó con ira ante el trato, pero era probable que fuese porque ella siempre tuvo la esperanza de reclamar Loki para sí misma o ser elegida por Thor para ser su reina, de cualquier manera, no se levantaría ante los hermanos, nadie en Asgard entonces.

Recordó a su hijo hablar de los mortales en Midgard, cómo habían luchado de su lado, alfa y omega en unión de pie contra el ataque de Loki, Thor había reído de la idea de la lucha de un omega no unido, se les permitía no unirse para hacer su propia elección y eran sus amigos...

¿Por qué no hablar con Thor y sugerirle visitar a los mortales y mostrarles lo que había hecho con el traidor Loki? ¿Cómo le había contenido? Muéstrales a tus amigos tu victoria.

De todo lo que había oído sobre el grupo Midgardiano llamado Vengadores y las reglas acerca de omega y alfa en la tierra, estaba bastante segura de que no iban a aprobar el castigo que Thor había concedido a su hermano y si lo hacían, nada perdía y nada ganaba.

Así que ella dejó caer pequeñas pistas y se aseguró de que Thor las tomara, que llevara a Loki lo largo de este viaje, plantando casualmente semillas de ideas en sus conversaciones con su hijo mayor, ella no quería que pensara que era su idea, ni de Odín, funcionó. 

Varias semanas más tarde, el paseo asgardiano se hizo, Thor llevó a Loki caminando el largo camino al lado del caballo hacia el nuevo Bifrost construido, sus ojos, como de costumbre en el suelo, llevaba una túnica verde corta con la que era visto la mayor parte del tiempo, ésta un poco más elaborada con aplicaciones de cuero negro alrededor de las costuras, una vez más el collar de omega era visible; brillando en la luz de los soles y Loki llevaba sus cadenas de oro alrededor de las muñecas y los tobillos, sin la habitual cadena que los conectaba.

Thor pudo enlazar a Loki con sus palabras mejor de lo que las cadenas nunca serían capaces de hacerlo, por un momento, trotando junto al caballo de Thor, Loki se preguntó si debería estar preocupado acerca de su viaje a Midgard, pero luego empujó el pensamiento con un encogimiento de hombros mental, no haría gran diferencia en el plomo de una correa en Midgard y comparar a Asgard.

Era un esclavo en cualquier nivel en el que estuviera. 

Cuando llegaron al Bifrost, una versión más simple, ya que se había construido en un período relativamente corto de tiempo, Heimdall los saludó con una inclinación de cabeza en silencio, sus ojos no se posaron en Loki y aceptó la petición de Thor de llevarlos a Nueva York sin una palabra, empujando su espada en la cerradura que abrió el espacio para ellos y Thor y Loki señalaron Midgard.

Thor había dado instrucciones a Heimdall de dejarlos en la gran torre que pertenecía al hombre de hierro, él no quería ir a SHIELD y no estaba seguro de que el resto de sus amigos estarían allí pero el dios del trueno podría depender de Stark para llegar a su castillo cuando él estuviera allí, había sido así en el pasado.

Thor y Loki llegaron al tejado de la torre, sus rodillas se pandearon cuando aterrizaron con un ruido sordo en el suelo oscuro de la terraza. JARVIS informó a Stark que Thor y su hermano habían llegado y en pocos minutos, Tony abrió la puerta del balcón para saludarlos, estaba acompañado de Banner, el hombre que se convertía en bestia. 

Ambos hombres se detuvieron al ver a Loki, que había llegado a su posición de rodillas detrás de Thor cuando el dios del trueno se adelantó para dar a sus amigos una palmada en el hombro, Bruce sonrió a Thor, al mismo tiempo, no fue capaz de detener la mirada en el arrodillado embustero, una vez más, quitándose los anteojos para limpiarlos rápidamente con la camisa, devolviéndolos a su nariz cuando terminó y parpadeando en confusión.

Tony dio un paso adelante, sin ocultar su interés y con una mirada a Thor le preguntó: "¿Te importa?". Thor asintió con la cabeza, Stark se detuvo frente a Loki y dejó que sus dedos se deslizan sobre el oro negro del cuello, notando como Loki no se movió mientras su mano se acercó a su cuerpo.

"Interesante... artilugio. ¿Se une a tu magia?" Dejó que sus dedos sintieran las runas, oscuras con el tiempo. Loki se sentó en silencio, tal como su alfa esperaba de él. "Se trata de un collar de omega". Thor sonrió, tomando con orgullo la parte posterior de cuello de Loki y aferrándolo a él posesivamente.

"Omega... ¿Collar de Omega?" Los ojos de Bruce se amplió y una vez más tomó sus gafas para limpiarlas. "He oído historias sobre ellos, pero creía que eran mitos... Porque atan al usuario a su alfa hasta que, literalmente, no pueden negar los deseos de su "maestro". ¿Es eso lo que es?".

Loki escuchaba con los ojos todavía en el suelo, podía escuchar la incredulidad en la voz del Dr. Banner y una rápida mirada confirmó que el hombre que se convertía en bestia estaba apretando los puños.

Thor no oyó la tensión en la voz del hombre-bestia y Loki podía oír la sonrisa en su respuesta: "Sí, lo hace, todo lo que yo le digo lo tiene que hacer, cumple totalmente mis deseos, le reclamé cuando volvimos a Asgard, él es mío para hacer lo que yo quiera". El orgullo en su voz era para no perdérselo.

Banner hizo un sonido ahogado y Tony tomó nota de los hombros tensos de Bruce y casualmente se acercó a él, poniendo una mano tranquilizadora en el hombro del hombre. "¿Estás bien, Bruce? ¿Necesita descansar?". La voz de Tony era suave y relajante mientras sus ojos parpadeaban sobre el marco del médico y en el apretón íntimo sobre los hombros.

Thor y Loki podía decir que había algo más que una amistad normal entre los dos hombres, Alfa y Omega, compañeros, Thor soltó un bufido, parcialmente por la sorpresa de que Stark hubiese reclamado a Banner, en parte fue una reacción a la reacción de Bruce al collar omega.

Bruce miró a los ojos a Tony, respiró profundamente, la mirada de Ironman nunca vaciló; las manos firmes sobre los hombros del hombre más ligero. "Es una tradición bárbara" susurró Bruce, Loki, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, levantó la cabeza, sus ojos estudiaron al hombre-Hulk frente a él.  _Sí... Sí lo es._

Pudo sentir a Thor tensarse a su lado, tirando fuertemente de su cuello cuando el dios del trueno señaló a Loki observando a los dos Midgardianos hablando en voz baja, Loki bajó los ojos una vez más al ver a Thor mirando hacia él, pero se esforzó por escuchar , todo su cuerpo de repente tensa como un látigo.

Tony siguió manteniendo una mano tranquilizadora en Banner y finalmente Bruce dio la vuelta y simplemente salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, Loki se estremeció al oír el sonido, pero algo dentro de él se movió, alguien... le importaba a alguien, era una sensación nueva.

Tony se volvió lentamente y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, pero no llegó a sus ojos. "Deben disculpar a Bruce, él es... bueno, él es muy susceptible sobre los derechos omega, siendo un fuerte defensor por ellos y todo, le sugerí que fuera y tomara un poco de tiempo a solas".

Tony pasó una mano por su pelo de punta, sus ojos de vuelta una vez más a Loki que seguía arrodillado y, por primera vez Tony se dio cuenta de la cadena de oro fino que arrastraba en el suelo delante del embaucador, aunque no le atan a nada.

Stark se aclaró la garganta. "Bueno, déjame que te prepare una bebida, sé que necesitas una ¿Qué te parece Thor? ¿Qué te gustaría? ¿Cerveza o algo más fuerte? Y ¿Loki? ¿Recuerdo que tuviste Whiskey la última vez?".

El rostro de Thor se oscureció y cuando contestó su voz fue como el hielo: "Loki está unido a mí, él comparte mi copa y que sea un poco de cerveza, gracias por la oferta". Los ojos de Tony se estrecharon por un momento, su boca presionando en una delgada línea.

"Por supuesto que sí, es tu omega y todo. ¡Qué idea tan tonta para pensar que tendría su propia bebida!". Él suspiró profundamente. "Cerveza entonces".   
Su sonrisa parecía aún más falsa en esta ocasión cuando sus ojos se posaron entre los dos hermanos, uno de pie alto y orgulloso, el otro de rodillas a sus pies, atado y encadenado, los ojos fijos en el suelo.

Loki encontró algo así como un aleteo disfrutando en la boca del estómago cuando el hombre de hierro trató desesperadamente de mantener la compostura a la sorprendente intrusión de dos dioses nórdicos, uno que era literalmente un esclavo del otro y si Loki recordaba correctamente, la esclavitud no era más parte de la vida dentro de estos reinos pero él no había considerado que lo encontraran abiertamente como una falla en su hermano. 

Por el momento, Tony regresó con una botella de cerveza fría en una mano y un vaso de lo que parecía una cantidad generosa de whisky de oro en el hielo en la otra, pasó la cerveza a Thor con un movimiento de cabeza y tomó un trago del whisky, saboreándolo en su boca.

Hubo un poco de un silencio incómodo en el que Loki barajó ligeramente sobre sus rodillas, unido al frío suelo debajo de él. "Bien". Tony tragó audiblemente, puso el vaso en una mesa cercana. "Creo que debería llamar a los demás para darte la bienvenida, le diré a JARVIS que prepare una habitación para... para ustedes dos ¿Sí? ¿Me imagino que van a quedarse un par de días?".

Thor tomó un largo trago de su cerveza. "Sí, si es conveniente, te doy las gracias, hombre de hierro". Tony asintió, inquieto ligeramente.

"No hay problema hombre, ahora, haré una llamada, enviaré tal vez un avión o dos y deberíamos ser capaces de salir el fin de semana... a menos, claro que la Viuda esté enredada interrogando a alguien, en fin… estaré de regreso, tomen asiento; tengo que ver cómo está Bruce, siéntanse en casa". Con eso, Tony se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Thor puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Loki, una vez más, clavando sus dedos en él, ahora con el cabello hasta los hombros, acariciando distraídamente, Loki parpadeó, se sentía como si hubiera despertado de una neblina, de hecho, esto podría ser un fin de semana interesante.


	12. El regaño de Thor

Una vez más Tony estuvo de vuelta y se hubo enderezado, mostrando su sonrisa de niño de escuela y haciendo sus bromas habituales que ninguno de los semidioses entendía.

"Así que... llamé a todo el equipo y todos podrán unirse a nosotros para cenar o tomar algo esta noche, le he dicho a JARVIS que prepare una comida para nosotros, supongo que tu apetito no ha cambiado desde la última vez que nos visitaste, Thor". Les hizo un gesto a los dos hermanos para que lo siguieran al balcón.

El sol se estaba poniendo y con la ciudad extendida por debajo de ellos bañada con la luz eléctrica, Nueva York era un verdadero espectáculo para la vista majestuosa.

Una gran mesa de vidrio estaba llena de todo tipo de alimentos y bebidas a su izquierda con suficientes espacios para todos los Avengers, así como Loki.   
"Ah, Hombre de Hierro, veo que tu hospitalidad todavía vale la pena una visita".

Thor se acercó y sacó una de las sillas con una vista de la magnífica ciudad por debajo de ellos y se sentó pesadamente, Loki esperó hasta que su alfa estuvo sentado cómodamente antes de arrodillarse ligeramente detrás de la silla que Thor había elegido.

"Aham...." Tony se aclaró la garganta, claramente incómodo una vez más con la presentación de la nueva relación entre los dos hermanos. "Lo siento Thor... no me molesta ningún rol maestro-esclavo extraño pero no creo que la viuda o Bruce para el caso, vayan a... aham...  _entender_  esta nueva relación entre ustedes dos aquí". Tony vertió rápidamente dos dedos de lo que parecía una especie de alcohol en un vaso de cristal pesado y se lo bebió de un trago.

Él respiró hondo: "Así que, para mantener la paz este fin de semana, ¿crees que podrías dejar que tu cachorro se una a nosotros en la mesa? Y tal vez no quieras que él se arrastre en el suelo para que todos le vean, siempre y cuando los otros están alrededor... Quiero decir, es sólo un tipo sugerencia pero creo que todo el mundo lo agradecería muchísimo".

   
Él se encogió de hombros "Realmente no me importa, como ya he dicho,  me gusta el escenario maestro-esclavo tanto como a cualquiera - tal vez incluso un poco más, si sabes lo que quiero decir..." Tony hizo un guiño, acariciando el hombro al gran dios. “Pero, ¿sabes es un dolor en el culo lo que pueden ser los derechos omega".

Tony dio un paso atrás cuando notó la construcción de ira en la cara de Thor y rápidamente se sirvió otra copa, Loki podía sentir la tensión de su alfa irradiando hacia él y se encogió ligeramente, podía ver las manos en puño del dios del trueno a su lado, las nubes oscuras se reuniéndose y en la distancia se podía oír el trueno rodante y ligeramente parpadeante.

Tony se volvió y vio también.

"O no, sabes, es sólo una sugerencia". Se dio la vuelta y se encogió de hombros. “Oye, grandulón, por favor, no hagas que llueva, porque entonces tendremos que llevar todo esto dentro una vez más y eso sería una pérdida de tiempo en la que podemos beber".

Thor se quedó quieto y ambos Loki y Tony lo miraron fijamente, tensos, esperando una reacción, por último, el dios de oro se echó hacia atrás, cerrando los puños,   
se relajó, una sonrisa dividió su rostro. "Por supuesto Hombre de Hierro, esta es tu casa y tus reglas y nosotros obedeceremos". Hizo una reverencia burlona, luego se volvió hacia Loki.

"Bueno, entonces, hermano, por favor toma asiento junto a mí, puedes comer y beber cómo gustes este fin de semana y no hay necesidad de ponerse de rodillas". Thor sonrió pero Loki pudo leer la advertencia en sus ojos y sabía que tendría que ser cuidadoso, lentamente, se levantó del suelo y tomó el asiento a la izquierda de Thor, siempre manteniendo sus ojos en el dios del trueno, listo para volver al piso si se le solicitaba.

Tony se relajó visiblemente mientras continuaba pasándose los dedos por el pelo.

Stark sabía que su misión sería que Thor no matara a nadie este fin de semana,  
o que Bruce se convirtiera en un rabioso monstruo verde y atrapara al dios del trueno en el suelo o que Hulk destruyera Manhattan, y por supuesto, que la Viuda Negra no rompiera el cráneo de Thor por ser un hijo de puta machista y sexista que odia a los omega y a si mismo para no ponerse demasiado borracho para hacer cualquiera de los anteriores, bueno, eso sería divertido, bebió otro trago mientras estaba en ello. 

La Viuda y Hawke fueron los primeros en llegar, Loki pudo verlos cuando entraron en el balcón y la primera cosa que olió fue que el halcón acaba de salir de un celo, y que la Viuda, era fría y compuesta como de costumbre, llevaba el olor de Clint bajo su perfume sutil. Otra pareja.

Esto no fue tan sorprendente para el embaucador como lo habían sido Stark y Banner, lo había visto en la mente de Hawke cuando lo controlaba y había habido más fantasías sobre la mujer de pelo rojo reclamando a Clint de lo que nunca había querido pensar de nuevo.

Loki bajó la cabeza, con amargura, así que Hawke también logró vincularse con el compañero que había anhelado, _bien por él._ Natasha se acercó a los hombres, asintiendo con la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos ligeramente cuando cayeron sobre Loki.

Mientras tanto, Hawke pasó junto a su compañera pelirroja hacia Thor, dándose una palmada en el hombro con una sonrisa de buen humor. "¡Hey, grandote, es bueno verte de nuevo! ¿Cómo está Asgard?" Su sonrisa era amplia y honesta y sólo titubeó cuando sus ojos se posaron junto al dios del trueno que posesivamente se aferró al dios embaucador sentado a su izquierda.   
"Veo que trajiste a tu hermano". Se burló, sus ojos brillaron con algo que se parecía mucho al odio, Loki bajó la cabeza aún más, sus manos hechas puño en su regazo.

Podía sentir la ira y el resentimiento vacilante hacia él y sabía que no habría perdón del hombre al que manipuló durante su última breve estancia en la tierra.   
Con toda honestidad, parecía que a Clint le gustaría que lo dejasen solo con Loki en una habitación, sólo para mostrarle lo que pensaba de él.

Y Thor también lo sabía, a juzgar por la forma en que se echó hacia atrás con aire de suficiencia, una sonrisa dividiendo su cara, sus grandes manos en el cuello de Loki masajeando lentamente. "No sólo es mi hermano, Clint, es mi omega".

La sorpresa recorrió el rostro de Hawke e incluso las características controladas de Natasha se deslizaron por un segundo. "Tu... ¿Omega? Me disculpo, Thor, yo no lo sabía". Clint se volvió para echar un vistazo rápido a la Viuda Negra que siguió mirando a Loki.

Hubo un momento de silencio y luego, Tony se acercó a la Viuda, tirando una silla de la mesa para los dos. "Por último, chicos, ¡ahora es una fiesta!" Estaba un poco borracho, pero sólo Natasha notó el ligero acento en sus palabras y olía a whisky ligeramente, se sentó lentamente, dando otra inclinación de cabeza, con los ojos todavía descansando en el embaucador a través la mesa.

Stark no se sentó. "¿Alguna bebida para ustedes? Ya comenzamos, ¡por favor, únanse a nosotros!". Clint eligió una cerveza y Natasha pidió un poco de agua, así como algo de vodka en las rocas.

"Claro" Tony hizo una reverencia burlona, sus ojos parpadeando entre sus invitados. "En realidad, Tasha, traje un poco de vodka de gama alta de mi último viaje a Moscú, se supone que es sublime, voy a traer la botella". Con eso se fue, dejando la puerta a la planta superior abierta.

Mientras que Hawke se regodeó ante la visión de los hermanos, los ojos de Natasha vagaron a lo largo de Loki, detectando en el anillo de omega con la cadena de oro fino que se colaba por el pecho, los hombros encorvados y los ojos bajos, le dijeron mucho acerca de la relación entre los dos dioses.

"Así que" Clint dijo con voz áspera mientras seguía mirando al tramposo "¿Es este el castigo de Loki? ¿Seguir a su hermano mayor con una correa mientras él sale de viaje? Yo esperaba algo más... doloroso, si he de ser honesto". Natasha observaba cómo Loki tensaba sus hombros ligeramente ante la pregunta y vio a Thor inclinándose hacia adelante con una sonrisa, las manos todavía aferrándose al cuello de su hermano.

"No Hawke, él no ha sido castigado, es demasiado valioso como para eso, además, él es un omega que ha ido en contra de su naturaleza y Odín Padre de Todo ha decidido unirlo a mí para cuidarlo, ahora soy responsable de sus actos".

Fue justo el momento en que Tony regresó con una bandeja, llevaba varias cervezas y una botella grande de cristal de vodka, puso la bandeja sobre la mesa, reorientando la atención de todo el mundo por un momento.

"Así que... todo el mundo, vamos a beber, Bruce se unirá a nosotros en breve y Steve está en camino, esto es algo de vodka _increíble_ que traje de Rusia, es difícil de conseguir y me costó un ojo de la cara... pero estoy totalmente seguro que es un buen momento para abrir este bebé". Antes de que nadie pudiera responder, Tony sirvió una ronda de shots en vasos pequeños y helados y se los entregó.

"No, yo no quiero saber nada; sería un gran insulto si no se unen a mí".

Stark colocó los vasos delante de todos, le dio uno a Loki sin mirar a Thor, estaba bastante seguro de que el dios de la travesura necesitaba un trago tanto como él,   
porque, por Dios, esto era una situación incómoda. "Salud a todos...".

Natasha miró a Tony y cuando vio su rostro suplicante, ella sonrió y levantó su vaso. "¡Na Zdorovie!". Hawke vaciló, sin dejar de mirar a Thor, pero saltó cuando ella le dio un codazo en las costillas y también alzó su copa.

Thor sonrió. "Mis buenos amigos, he de beber con ustedes". Se volvió a Loki, y con voz baja le dijo. "Únete a nosotros para brindar por él, hermano". Loki tomó su vaso, notando cómo todo el mundo se le quedó mirando, dándose cuenta de que lo habían visto esperando la confirmación de su hermano antes de que bebiera, le quedó un sabor amargo en la boca.

Tony bebió la copa primero, seguido por Natasha y Thor, Loki fue el último.

El vodka era limpio y bueno, quemando su camino sin problemas en su estómago, Clint tosió ante calor fundido y Natasha no pudo reprimir una sonrisa a su compañero, Tony se sentó y pasó el pan y antipasti a sus invitados cuando Clint continuó con su conversación interrumpida.

"Así que... aham... Thor... ¿tú mencionaste que Loki está  _obligado_  a ti? ¿Al igual que un omega limitado? ¿Tu hermano? Quiero decir... aham... Eso es... ¿común en Asgard?". Clint tomó un largo trago de su cerveza mientras continuaba mirando a Thor.

El dios del trueno había comenzado a acumular más comida en su plato y ahora estaba cortando un filete con un cuchillo de su cinturón, empujando las porciones grandes en su boca, él sonrió entre los jugos de la carne que pasaban por sus labios.

"Sí, hombre halcón, él es para mi disposición, he tratado de reclamarlo como mi omega en el pasado pero se había negado y con su ataque a Midgard, el Padre de Todo le ordenó someterse a su posición, algún día seré rey y ser el omega del rey es un honor que no debería haber rechazado".

Thor siguió barajando comida en la boca, sin notar la mirada horrorizada de Clint y la cara de Tony o la expresión sombría en Natasha, se hizo el silencio una vez más y Loki no pudo evitar levantar los ojos para mirar alrededor de la mesa, disfrutando de las reacciones de los Vengadores a su alrededor, sintió una punzada caliente en el estómago.

Clint se congeló, su cerveza olvidada en la mano, la Viuda untando mantequilla en el pan pero Loki no perdió la fuerza con que se aferraba al cuchillo, los nudillos blancos contra el bronceado de su piel, ella le devolvió la mirada, la sostuvo por un momento dándole una rápida inclinación de cabeza.

Tony tenía la mayor sonrisa en su rostro como si no pudiera creer que Thor seguía hablando, JARVIS sonó en el silencio. "Señor, el señor Steve Rogers ha llegado y está esperando en el vestíbulo. ¿Debo llevarlo adentro?".

Tony se levantó bruscamente. "Gracias cariño, voy a buscarlo y creo que... creo que tengo que verificar a Bruce también, ha estado muy ocupado últimamente, probablemente... creo... que podría tener que trabajar hasta tarde hoy de nuevo".  

Stark regresó pocos minutos después acompañado del capitán, cuyo cabello estaba (como siempre) bien peinado hacia un lado, vistiendo una camisa ceñida pero de manga larga blanca (que dejaba demasiado poco para la imaginación de cualquiera) y pantalones de color marrón.

Loki una vez más utilizó su olfato para identificar al recién llegado, pues sabía que Thor desaprobaba que mirara a otro alfa o incluso las personas para el caso.

Era sorprendente lo mucho que su nariz le podía decir acerca de las personas,   
Loki había aprendido mucho en las semanas y meses de rodillas en el suelo, con los ojos bajos, tratando de fundirse en el suelo detrás de su alfa.

El embaucador cerró los ojos para concentrarse, tomó otra bocanada, sacando el aire caliente de la víspera de verano de su nariz, no, era el nuevo aroma de Steve, piel caliente, masculino mezclado con cuero, sudor, aceite de motor y alimentos procesados.

El Soldado, un alfa Virgen, una mezcla sorprendente y extrañamente deliciosa, todavía no había reclamado a nadie, también era sorprendente, Loki recordó el placer que había sido obligarlo en sus rodillas en Stuttgart.

Como de costumbre, el capitán no era un fan de grandes emociones, pero sonrió afectuosamente a sus compañeros sin malicia ni desprecio, sin embargo, su sonrisa vaciló cuando miró a Loki, le dio a Thor una gran palmada en la espalda, la verdadera felicidad extendiéndose en su rostro.

"Thor, me alegro de verte, casi no podía creerlo cuando Tony me llamó ¿Cómo has estado?".

"Estoy bien, gracias amigo".

Stark estaba junto a la puerta, con los ojos brillantes, una sonrisa congelada en el rostro. "Sí, le va bien y parece que se está tirando a su hermano, como castigo y todo, él es su omega obligado. ¿Te apetece una bebida Steve?". 

Loki bajó la cabeza, tirando en un profundo suspiro, Stark había hablado mucho antes de que su mente lo hubiera esperado, sintió a Thor tensarse junto a él y Steve comenzó a tartamudear cuando apareció un rubor rojo brillante: "¿Qué... de que estás hablando Tony?".

Se volvió hacia los dioses, sus ojos azules midiendo a los hermanos, se estremeció ligeramente cuando las manos de Stark le golpearon los hombros con una bofetada. "Bebe Capitán ¿Cuál es tu veneno hoy? Tengo una buena cerveza americana para ti, pero para ser honesto, saben a orines, ahora, las de los alemanes, ellos saben cómo elaborar cerveza...".

Los ojos parpadeantes de Steve se fijaron a un lado. "Sólo una coca cola, por favor, Tony." Stark dio un paso atrás, encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Seguro que no quieres nada más fuerte? Porque, chico, te puedo decir, esto ha sido una conversación interesante hasta el momento". Steve no se movió, pero lentamente negó con la cabeza, Tony se encogió de hombros.

"Bien, la coca está en la pequeña mesa de ahí. ¿Puedes ir a buscarla tu mismo? Hay vasos justo al lado, gracias". Tony tomó la botella de vodka y se sirvió otra ronda.

"Lo siento chicos, ¿dónde estábamos? Ah, sí, grandote, estabas diciendo algo acerca de ti y Loki de esa cosa de negarse ¡Qué vergüenza! Y me refiero sobre todo como puede ser real, donde todos conocemos las cosas deben permanecer dentro de la familia, por favor, continúa, sonaba fascinante".

Los ojos de Thor estaban oscuros y tomó otro trago de su cerveza.

Steve, que se había servido una coca cola, volvió un poco después, "Lo siento, debo haber llegado en medio de una historia, ¿de qué estabas hablando?"   
Hawke volvió y rápidamente lo informó y Loki observó a través de rápidas miradas la reacción de Steve, cómo se tensó ante las palabras "omega obligado" y lanzó miradas incrédulas en su dirección.

Hawke terminó con "Yo creo que Thor nos dijo que Loki es ahora su omega obligado, que más o menos le haría su esclavo, a menos, claro, que en Asgard sea diferente la forma de lo que en la tierra solía ser”.

Steve se sentó, cayendo pesado bajo el colchón de la silla, justo al lado del dios del trueno. "Bueno... No sé si puedo estar de acuerdo con esta solución, sé que Loki ha cometido crímenes contra la tierra pero esto parece ir mucho más allá de cualquier castigo del que he oído hablar".

Thor se echó hacia atrás, limpiándose la boca con un trozo de tela, mirando al hombre rubio al lado de él. "He oído que ejecutan a presos cuando matan a alguien, en Asgard se ve como una pérdida de soldados, Loki aquí...". Su mano una vez más cayó sobre el cuello del embaucador, apretando posesivo: "Es un omega que será capaz de reproducirse, una rara joya en Asgard y los reinos, creo que podría haber habido otros castigos, pero éste ha hecho más sentido para el reino y él va a encontrar su lugar, Loki siempre ha sido difícil".

Todos se volvieron cuando Natasha levantó la voz por primera vez en la noche.   
"Has forzado un omega a tu placer en contra de su voluntad, no será capaz de reproducirse y ha sido declarado ilegal en la tierra por esa misma razón, un omega siempre tiene la opción de elegir a su compañero, él tiene que encontrar a su pareja para poder reproducirse". Ella resopló críticamente, su propia mano ahora serpenteante al regazo de Clint quien le dirigió una mirada de deseo y necesidad.

Thor se echó hacia atrás, mirando a sus amigos que lo miraban críticamente,   
Loki subió los hombros, encogido en su silla, podía ver más nubes oscuras por encima de ellos y la ira que se elevaba dentro de Thor asentando electricidad pesada en el aire.

"No entiendo sus... reacciones, mis amigos, él no es un esclavo, él es mi omega, una vez que aprenda cual es su lugar y esté dispuesto a someterse es probable que vayamos a aparearnos y de a luz a mis hijos, hasta que él entienda que esto es lo mejor para él, para Asgard, él estará obligado a mi palabra".

Steve tomó un sorbo de su Coca-Cola y con cuidado la colocó sobre la mesa.   
"No sé mucho acerca de omegas pero parece una estrategia equivocada para mí, no se le debe forzar a tu voluntad, aunque sea un criminal". Los ojos de Steve Rogers vagaron y señalaron a Loki quien lo miraba, ambos bajaron rápidamente sus ojos una vez más.

Thor se inclinó hacia delante, con calma para llegar a su cerveza.

"No estoy seguro de si se te olvidó, capitán, pero él te obligó a arrodillarte en Stuttgart, ¡tu, un alfa arrodillado delante de un omega! Saboreó el poder que tenía sobre ti". Thor estaba tranquilo pero sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente mientras miraba a sus compañeros.

"Todos ustedes han visto a Loki, han visto lo que puede hacer, él es impredecible, no conoce su lugar, le voy a enseñar, una vez que haya aprendido verá que ser el omega del rey de Asgard es lo mejor que puede hacer y él me lo agradecerá".

El vello en el cuello de Loki había empezado a erizarse y podía sentir el sudor formándose a lo largo de su frente, al oír las palabras de Thor una vez más, le recordaba su ira y el terrible precio que tuvo que pagar por desafiar al dios de oro.

La voz de Steve era clara y tranquila y sus ojos nunca vacilaron mientras miraba al dios del trueno: "Tu, por supuesto estás en lo correcto, aún así, dos errores no hacen un acierto, Thor y lo que estás haciéndole a Loki en contra de su voluntad, en contra de su naturaleza no está...  _bien_ , creo en el castigo, pero no creo que lo que estás haciendo es correcto".

Loki comenzó a retorcerse en su asiento, el sudor rodaba por su frente, por un lado, apreciaba cómo los mortales trataron de apoyarle, pero podía sentir la ira que irradiaba de Thor como un horno y sabía que había una fuerte posibilidad que tomaría la culpa, pero Steve no había terminado. "Él debe elegirte como alfa solamente si él te ama, Thor, no como un hermano, como un alfa".

Hubo un silencio, mientras la tormenta por encima de ellos siguió elaborándose. Stark se rió, llamando la atención de todos "Awwww, miren a nuestro Capitán Virginidad, cree en el amor verdadero y todo". Tony se levantó y le dio una palmada a Thor en el lateral. "Pero no es así, grandote, ¿estoy en lo correcto? Consigues lo que quieres porque vas a ser el rey y la mierda".

Él levantó su vaso de vodka mientras todo el mundo se le quedó mirando. "Venga chicos, denle otra oportunidad, ¡por Asgard y sus reglas increíblemente impresionantes para de alfa!".

Él bebió de nuevo su vaso, nadie más se movió. Thor se puso de pie, tensando a todos alrededor de la mesa cuando el dios enfrentó Stark, las nubes oscuras por encima de ellos se habían engrosado y podían oír truenos desde encima del agua.

"No es común, pero tampoco es mi hermano, fue una circunstancia especial para nosotros revivir una tradición tan antigua y perdida, Loki no pudo haber sido educado de ninguna otra manera".

"Oh, sí, estoy seguro de que le vas a enseñar mucho mejor, por ejemplo, la prisión o trabajos forzados o detener sus poderes o cualquier otra cosa de ese tipo pero bueno, follar a tu propio hermano, así es todo lo bueno, ¿no?".

Stark y Thor se enfrentaron entre sí, ceñudos, los puños a los lados, Natasha se levantó también. "JARVIS, llama a Bruce, dile que debe unirse a nosotros para una bebida". Se volvió hacia los dos hombres: "Muchachos, por favor, diferentes personas, diferentes culturas, nos alegramos de que Thor haya vuelto a visitarnos, y aunque es una sorpresa que trajera a su... hermano, deberíamos tener otra bebida y dedicarnos a otra cosa, supongo que ahora es un momento tan bueno como cualquiera para decirles que Clint y yo vamos a unirnos oficialmente el próximo verano".

Tony miró a Thor otro momento y luego se echó a reír a carcajadas. "Tienes razón Tasha, sólo estamos a mitad del camino reconstruyendo Manhattan, así que supongo que es un poco demasiado pronto para romperle de nuevo".

Él se sentó de nuevo, ignorando a Thor que seguía mirando.

"Felicidades por su unión, Tasha, se tomaron el tiempo suficiente", se volvió hacia el dios del trueno, volviendo su mirada: "Dime Thor, ¿me prestas a Loki? Porque estoy seguro de que a Bruce no le importaría jugar con tu juguete nuevo por decir, ¿dos horas? Él es una especie deliciosa".

Thor rugió, agarrando el brazo de Loki, tirando de él y poniéndole de pie.

"¿Cómo te atreves a burlarte de mí, mortal?" Loki se movió contra su instinto,   
entró en el camino de su alfa, frente a Thor, mirando a los ojos azules nublados que pertenecieron a su hermano. Thor le fulminó con la mirada, luego dio un paso atrás y levantó la cabeza, nunca dejó ir a Loki.

"¡HEIMDALL! ¡ABRE EL BIFROST! "

Y los dos dioses desaparecieron en un rayo de luz amarilla, dejando el resto de las Avengers bajo la lluvia, la tormenta cayendo justo sobre sus cabezas, un trueno sonó lo suficientemente alto para ensordecerlos.

Una vez más, se hizo el silencio cuando las miradas fueron alrededor de la mesa, el teclear de la lluvia sobre sus cabezas, Stark suspiró y se encogió de hombros: "Por lo menos él sabe cómo hacer una salida, bueno, sólo abrí un dormitorio, ¿alguien quiere quedarse?".

La Viuda se inclinó hacia adelante, tomando la copa de vodka y lo bebió de un sola trago.

"Otro Tony y que sea doble".


	13. El Castigo

Después de llegar al Bifrost, Thor le gritó a su caballo, lo montó pero dejó a Loki en el suelo, obligó a su caballo a sostener un trote dejando a su hermano luchando por mantenerse a su lado, el embaucador estuvo atrapado rápidamente, sus manos volando y girando alrededor la cadena estirada que conectaba su anillo omega a Thor. Sabía que Thor había sido humillado por sus amigos frente a su hermano traidor y también sabía que probablemente tendría que pagar el precio por ello, especialmente por haberse puesto de pie en su camino cuando estaba a punto de atacar a los Midgardianos. 

A mitad del camino a través del puente arco iris en reconstrucción, tropezó y cayó, siendo arrastrado varios metros, el viejo metal del cuello mordiendo su carne antes de que el dios de los truenos detuviera su corcel con un gruñido enojado, haló a Loki, tirando de la cadena con impaciencia; esperando a que se elevara en sus pies y luego tiró de él por el brazo y lo sentó sobre su regazo antes de patear a su caballo y galopar el resto del camino.

Loki se aferró a la pierna de Thor, sus pensamientos corriendo a través de su cabeza, se había perdido a sí mismo en su propia autocompasión antes de su viaje, pero el horror y la ira de la Midgardianos había puesto su mente recta una vez más, él era Loki, dios de la travesura, no era un juguete para que su hermano mayor estúpido le follara, incluso si el resultado del viaje no era lo que Frigga había esperado, Loki estaba de nuevo en la lucha.

Cuando llegaron a su cámara, Loki fue arrojado al suelo, una vez más, el dios de oro soltó la correa, dejándola caer al lado del tramposo antes de recorrer con los dedos el pelo rubio, empezó a pasearse de arriba a abajo ante su hermano arrodillado, haciendo crujir sus nudillos, sus ojos vagando por el cuarto. "¿Cómo se atreven? ¿Se atreven a cuestionar la sabiduría de los dioses? ¿Cómo se atreven a juzgarme? Al hijo del Padre de Todo, el poderoso dios del trueno ¿Cómo te atreves a dar un paso delante de mí cuando iba a castigarlos por ello?".

Loki permaneció con el rostro vacío, con los ojos en el suelo y trató de encogerse en la fría piedra, él tomaría su ira de todos modos, le gustase o no y seguramente no trataría de amontonarse en cualquier castigo que Thor llevara a cabo en él, dejando a su lengua afilada contestar sus pensamientos.

"No hay nada que pueda hacer ahora ¡Deben considerarse afortunados de que hayamos luchado en batallas juntos!". Thor se detuvo, sus ojos afilados brillando en Loki, el embaucador se quedó inmóvil.

"¿Cuál es su opinión sobre esto, hermano? ¿Tu reacción? ¿Te gustó tenerlos de tu lado?” La voz de Thor había descendido peligrosamente bajo. "Y sólo voy a aceptar una respuesta honesta". El dios de oro se arrodilló, pasando sus dedos grandes a través del suave pelo del tramposo por debajo de él. "Dime Loki".

Loki comenzó a sudar, era una orden, una orden de ser honesto,  _rayos,_ su mente empezó a correr para obtener la manera de obedecer sin recibir una paliza que probablemente le rompería todos los huesos del cuerpo.

"Yo..." Tragó saliva, levantando los ojos para mirar hacia los azules brillantes de su hermano: "Yo... creo que tu no debes dejar que las opiniones de simples mortales influyan, no son más que hormigas, tú eres un dios, inmortal, no puedes esperar que entiendan las decisiones de los dioses o el poderoso Padre de Todo, soy tuyo para hacer lo que quieras".

Thor siguió mirando hacia abajo en los ojos verdes brillantes de su hermano, su mano extendida para agarrar la garganta de Loki, masajeando con dedos gruesos y callosos, una advertencia. "Ah, pero siempre has sabido cómo torcer las palabras a tu ventaja, hermano, no eres más que un lengua de plata, muy bien entonces".

Dio un largo apretón a la garganta de Loki lo que hizo aparecer estrellas en el campo de visión del tramposo, tomando el tiempo suficiente para hacer luchar al embaucador por respirar.

Thor se puso de pie, caminando hacia la puerta, la abrió, llamó a un guardia, hubo una discusión que Loki no pudo captar del todo pero estaba seguro de que iba a saber muy pronto de qué hablaron, se estremeció en sus rodillas. Thor regresó, con los ojos aún más oscuros con ira.

"Levántate Loki".

Lo hizo lentamente, Thor siguió mirándolo a los ojos mientras levantaba sus manos, agarrando la parte delantera de la túnica de Loki y con un movimiento lento y deliberado arrancó la tela dividiéndola en el medio, dejando al embaucador desnudo una vez más, una demostración de poder de puro.

Loki se enderezó, sin dejar mostrar ningún tipo de debilidad, estaba bastante seguro de que sabía lo que vendría después pero en lugar de que Thor se inclinara, acercara su boca a la cara de Loki, lo mantuvo en su lugar con una mano grande. "Mira, Loki, no creo que te des cuenta de lo afortunado que eres con lo que tienes en mí, soy tu hermano, soy indulgente, voy a ser rey de Asgard, el más poderoso de todos los Reinos, tu estás favorecido de haber sido elegido por mí y todavía no pareces entender tu suerte pero tal vez... tal vez debería mostrarte Loki".

Los dos hermanos se miraron, Thor respirando pesadamente, su pecho subía y bajaba con la ira y la lujuria, hubo un golpe en la puerta, el dios del trueno reaccionó con una rápida mirada por encima del hombro: "Pasa". Hubo una breve pausa antes de que la puerta se abriera con vacilación.

"¿Has llamado por mí, mi señor?"

Su voz era ronca y profunda, un rumor de lo que sonaba como un barril, Loki no se atrevió a romper el contacto visual con su hermano, pero una vez que Thor se volvió, miró por encima.

En la puerta se encontraba el gran cuerpo de lo que Loki se acordó, era un mozo de cuadra, un medio gigante que era de poca inteligencia, pero lo compensaba con su gran cuerpo y fuerza que era más grande que la mayoría de los guerreros en Asgard, su forma era distorsionada, un hombro colgando bajo su brazo como una garra acurrucada frente a él.

Era calvo, feo y lleno de cicatrices, la respiración de Loki se detuvo.

"Sí, Hrrem, he llamado por ti". Thor se hizo a un lado y la cara del medio-gigante cayó ligeramente en sorpresa cuando vio al príncipe omega desnudo en medio de la habitación, él comenzó a girar sus manos casi frenéticamente, Loki pudo oír con disgusto que estaba respirando más rápido.

Thor se acercó al siervo y agarró su hombro de una manera amistosa, inclinándose más cerca como uno lo haría con un amigo. "¿Ves a mi omega allá?"   
Hrrem no podía alejar sus ojos de Loki y él asintió con la cabeza lentamente, baba se estaba formando en su labio inferior colgante y dribló en una larga cadena, Loki se estremeció con repulsión.

"¿Crees que es hermoso?" La voz de Thor era baja y suave como la miel, otro guiño lento.

"¿Quieres follarlo, Hrrem?" Loki no pudo evitar que el sonido se escapara de sus labios, un gemido bajo de pura desesperación. "¿Maestro...?" El criado volvió hacia Thor, el ceño fruncido con perplejidad.

Thor era paciente, continuó sonriendo amablemente. "Jódele ¿Quieres follar a mi omega, Hrrem? Por favor, no te preocupes, no me ofenderé si lo haces, sé lo bonito que es". Thor dejó escapar una risa profunda en voz alta y después de un momento de vacilación el medio gigante con los ojos parpadeantes de nuevo a Loki quien quedó clavado en el suelo.

Loki se sintió enfermo, parecía que el piso se había abierto y se inundaba con el odio y el resentimiento de una vez, se centró en el dios de oro que había decidido jugar otro de sus enfermos pequeños juegos de poder con su hermano omega.

Por ahora, lo único que podía hacer era esperar y respirar, a la espera de lo que sea que Thor tenía reservado para él. Hrrem se quedó mirando al glorioso embaucador desnudo, alto y orgulloso en el centro de la habitación, hermoso como la noche.

Finalmente logró responder a la pregunta que Thor le había hecho.   
"Sí... sí señor, me gustaría estar con él".

Thor se llevó la mano hacia abajo sobre el hombro del gigante con un golpe fuerte, una gran sonrisa en su rostro: "Entonces le tendrás ahora, yo miraré".

"Tú... ¿tú quieres que lo folle, Maestro? ¿Aquí? ¿Ahora? ¿Delante de usted?".   
Arrastró las palabras, gotas de sudor en su frente. "Yo... yo puedo hacerle daño Maestro Thor, tengo... yo... yo soy grande...".

Thor ya había cruzado la habitación a una de las sillas colocadas delante de las grandes ventanas panorámicas y la giró para enfrentar la habitación.

"No importa mi amigo, si se rompe algo, él sanará".

Con una autoridad que no permitía ninguna respuesta, Thor se sentó, con las manos sobre la piel estirada sobre la madera oscura de la silla.

“Ven aquí Loki".

El estafador se había hipnotizado en su horror y repugnancia, mirando a la bestia babeante en la puerta, poco a poco se volvió, sus manos hechas puño a su lado, la boca fija en una línea sombría, sus pasos eran lentos y constantes y estaba centrado en no permitir que cualquier agitación interior se mostrara en su rostro.

"Arrodíllate, mi amor."

Fue difícil no mostrar el odio en su rostro cuando fueron pronunciadas las palabras suaves, Loki cayó sobre el piso frío en un movimiento fluido, sus ojos nunca dejando la cara de Thor. "Pon tu cabeza en mi regazo y junta tus manos detrás de la espalda".

Loki miró a su hermano por un momento antes de inclinarse lentamente, su trasero se sentía vulnerable y expuesto cuando puso sus mejillas en los pantalones ásperos que Thor llevaba, el dios del trueno clavó las manos en los oscuros mechones del cabello de Loki y con calma le acarició como uno haría con una mascota. "Ahora, Loki, siento que tengo que hacer esto...".

_No. No, no tienes que._

"... Pero creo que te enseñará de una vez por todas lo que tienes en mí como tu alfa. ¡Que suerte tienes!".

Levantó una mano y Loki pudo oír pasos pesados acercándose a sus espaldas, arrastrando los pies por el suelo de piedra, el aliento del medio-gigante era fuerte y trabajoso en su excitación, Loki cerró los ojos y respiró hondo varias veces con el estómago, deseando que su cuerpo se relajara para hacer lo que venía más fácil, estaba seguro de que la bestia no le prepararía y sabía que a su hermano no le importaría.

 _Mierda. Mierda. Mierda._  

Hubo un movimiento detrás de él mientras Hrrem sacaba su falo de sus pantalones, simplemente empujándolos ligeramente hacia abajo sin quitárselos completamente, se detuvo, mirando a Thor una vez más, como para asegurarse de que el príncipe realmente quería que contaminara a su omega, pero Thor se limitó a sonreír.

"Adelante Hrrem, por favor". Thor no ofreció aceite.

El mozo dio a Loki un par de tironess bien colocados contra sus piernas para difundirlo aún más y luego se arrodilló detrás de él, Loki le oyó tirar hacia arriba y sintió como escupió para mojarlo y le golpeó en el culo y un dedo en bruto fue empujado a la fuerza.

Loki gimió, sus manos agarrándose la una contra la otra cuando Thor hizo pequeños ruidos suaves, acariciando su cabello.

"No, no, mi amor, recuerda que esto es por tu propio bien".

El dedo se retiró una vez más y luego Hrrem se acarició a sí mismo con un poco más de saliva antes de levantar el culo de Loki y sin ninguna preparación adicional empujando la cabeza de su pene con fuerza más allá del apretado anillo de músculos de Loki, quien se mordió los labios cuando se vio abierto a la fuerza, el medio-gigante era mucho más grande que Thor, colgaba como una bestia a su presa con exuberante dolor, el estafador pudo sentir lágrima mientras su cuerpo se apretó contra la intrusión, obligándose a abrirse una vez más, pero el dolor trabajaba en su contra.

La mano de Thor cavó duro en los cabellos oscuros de su hermano, la gran cabeza de su falo, finalmente apareció, arrancando un gemido de Loki quien enterró la cabeza más en el regazo del dios de los truenos, el bruto haciendo pequeños movimientos, demasiado impaciente o demasiado estúpido como para permitir que el cuerpo de Loki se ajustara a su circunferencia, rompiéndole,  abriéndolo aún más.

Causando fricción en el agujero abusado de Loki una y otra vez cuando el medio-gigante se empujó a sí mismo en los intestinos del travieso, pulgada a pulgada dolorosamente, como un arma gruesa cubierta de fragmentos de vidrio siendo obliganda cada vez más en sus intestinos.

Loki gritó.

Se había dicho a sí mismo que no lo haría pero no pudo contenerse cuando Hrrem estuvo casi totalmente envainado y podía sentir algo perforando muy dentro de él, yendo más allá del punto de dolor normal, estaba en plena agonía, se sentía como si alguien le hubiese apuñalado con un cuchillo en sus entrañas.

Hrrem ahora ruborizado, gimió densamente, moliendo sus caderas en pequeños tirones, abriendo el cuerpo flexible debajo de él cada vez más amplio para su propio placer, aferrándose a las muñecas del tramposo, luego salió y empezó a joderle en serio.

El medio-gigante estaba colgado como una bestia y follando como una también, rápido, duro, causando hematomas y sin permitir a Loki respirar, el embaucador fue empujado hacia adelante a lo largo del regazo de Thor, con la cabeza en llamas sobre el material en bruto, sin ser capaz de contener  pequeños sollozos saliendo de su boca, sentía el enorme pene entrar más fácil ya que estaba sangrando yendo demasiado rápido e incluso, aunque el deslizamiento debería ser menos doloroso, no lo era, de ningún modo.

Los trazos gruesos lo empujaron más arriba hacia el estómago de Thor, donde podía sentir despierto el miembro de su hermano a través de la gruesa ropa de sus pantalones.

_Jodido enfermo._

Thor sabía que Loki lo había sentido y él empezó a frotarse mientras continuaba observando al medio-gigante empujar como una gran bestia detrás del marco más pequeño que era su hermano, con un movimiento rápido abrió sus pantalones en la parte frontal, liberando su erección medio dura. "Abre Loki, ya sabes qué hacer".

Y Loki hizo lo que se le dijo aunque sus entrañas estaban siendo destruidas por el golpeteo vicioso de la bestia encima de él. Abrió la boca entre los pequeños sollozos cuando Thor se guio a sí mismo en la boca de su hermano, Loki degustó sal, sudor y pegajoso pre semen en su lengua, no necesitaba a moverse, cuando el golpeteo de atrás le empujaba hacia adelante y presionaba el falo de Thor más y más profundo en su garganta, cerrándola.

   
El dios del trueno pronto se dio cuenta de que su hermano no podía controlar sus propios movimientos cuando Hrrem había comenzado a inclinarse hacia adelante, las dos manos ahora excavando en las frágiles caderas en busca de su hermano y parecía que todo lo que Loki podía hacer era respirar y tomar el castigo que Thor le había otorgado.

Así que Thor se tomó a sí mismo jodiendo la garganta de Loki, deslizándose profundamente, forzando pequeños sonidos de su hermano antes de bajar sus caderas, una vez más, escupiendo lentamente a lo largo de su pene.

Loki intentó continuar respirando entre la invasión de su boca y el dolor agonizante que le rompía el culo, todo lo que podía pensar era que tenía que terminar pronto, y entonces tendría que trabajar en un plan para hacer algo... algo...

Él gimió en un empuje especialmente cruel y tragó saliva, Thor gimió por el cierre hermético alrededor de él, era tan caliente, bombeando chorros profundos en Loki, lo que le obligó a tragar la amarga semilla, sus manos empujaron al embaucador abajo aún amordazado, luchando por aire, Thor siguió eyaculando, rechinando los dientes mientras su hermano se resistía más duro debajo de él, tratando de sacar el aire de sus pulmones alrededor de la polla gruesa, sin poder hacerlo.

Finalmente Thor lo dejó ir y se echó hacia atrás, Loki respiró profundo, estremeciéndose como un hombre que se ahoga, luchando con la tos para no vomitar en el regazo de Thor, el sabor amargo y el dolor abrumador que irradiaba en la totalidad de su cuerpo.

Era miserable, su cuerpo con espasmos cuando se obligó a no vomitar por el temor de lo que Thor le haría y sus movimientos eran apretados y tensó el culo todavía invadido por el medio-gigante, lo que le obligó a usar más fuerza, empujando rápido antes de que Loki pudiera sentir cuando inundó sus intestinos con la semilla caliente, llegando a borbotones rítmicos, reclamando y marcando lo que debería ser sólo de Thor.

El bruto cabalgó su orgasmo, empujando temblorosamente con otro par de gruñidos antes de que él se quedara quieto y luego se retiró en un torrente de semen, sangre y dolor, las rodillas de Loki cedieron tan pronto como el control sobre él desapareció y su culo y estómago cayeron al suelo, con las manos aún detrás de la espalda por la orden dada, Thor siguió sosteniendo su cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

El embaucador empezó a temblar violentamente cuando el dios del trueno, una vez más le acarició el pelo lentamente, empujándolo detrás de las orejas, haciendo pequeños ruidos calmantes como lo haría para un caballo.

No levantó la vista mientras hablaba: "Gracias Hrrem, ya no se requiere tu presencia".

El medio-gigante subió sus pantalones de nuevo cerrándolos con un gruñido y dio una pequeña reverencia, con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras tomaba otro vistazo al omega temblando a sus pies.

"Sí, Maestro Thor, gracias, por favor, hágame saber si usted necesita ayuda... de nuevo". Loki podía oír la risa que resopló cuando el bruto se alejó, abrió y cerró la puerta tras de sí y los dos hermano se quedaron donde estaban, Loki se acurrucó a los pies de Thor, el dios del trueno acarició al embaucador como lo haría un gato, tarareando en voz baja.


	14. La Espera

Cuando el sangrado del estafador no se detuvo, Thor a regañadientes llamó a un curandero quien confirmó que Hrrem había traspasado algunas de las entrañas de Loki, lo que explicaba el dolor exuberante que el dios pálido tenía, se le dio medicamento y un viaje a la sala de curación que duró dos días, donde los curanderos hicieron todo lo posible para hacer que se sintiera cómodo y Loki pasó su tiempo pensando.

Planificando, intrigado.

Frigga estuvo a su lado tanto como pudo, sosteniendo su mano, con la cabeza inclinada hacia él, susurrándole a su hijo menor, ambos omegas se apartaban cuando alguien entraba en la habitación, al final habían llegado a un plan.

Después del tiempo que Loki había necesitado para sanar, Thor, que había estado ausente todo el tiempo, llegó a recogerlo, su rostro era una máscara de calma mientras caminaba de regreso, Thor ignoró a regañadientes a su hermano menor pero Loki pudo sentir sus ojos vagando más de lo habitual, mirando de manera curiosa, como si se preguntara cómo reaccionaría Loki a su último castigo, el estafador se dio cuenta de que Thor había manejado la incomodidad del momento e incluso podría decir "lo siento" por la decisión precipitada que había tomado.

La decisión de dejar que otra persona tomara a su omega, que lo reclamase, lastimarlo, en su sociedad, en la que un omega tiene que someterse a un alfa, se esperaba que el alfa, por otra parte, proteja a su omega y evite todo daño _, a excepción del alfa en sí mismo._

Pero Hrrem había dañado a Loki, le había herido lo suficiente para enviarlo a las salas de curación, Thor le había fallado y los dos hermanos sabían esto. 

Al llegar a su cámara, Thor abrió la puerta para Loki, permitiendo que entrara primero, sólo cuando la puerta se cerró, Loki levantó la mano, tocando a Thor ligeramente en el gran brazo bronceado que estaba cubierto de vello dorado,   
no iba a hacer nada que pudiese agitar a su hermano en este punto, Loki sabía que tenía que tener cuidado y tenía que hacerlo correctamente como en un libro.

"¿Qué pasa Loki?"

El embaucador respiró hondo y alzó los ojos, concentrándose en los azules sorprendentes de su hermano.

"Thor, yo... Quería disculparme". Loki pudo ver un poco el cambio de Thor, podía notar la sorpresa en la cara del dios, era evidente que no era lo que el alfa había esperado de él. 

Bien. 

"Tenías razón, no he apreciado el tenerte como mi alfa y lo siento por la forma en que me comporté, en las salas de curación, he decidido que es el momento de aceptar mi posición como omega, tú eres mi alfa, Thor; tu me has elegido, es mi destino". Sus ojos verdes se empañaron: "Yo soy tuyo, hermano".

Se quedó mirando durante un par de segundos antes de bajar su mirada una vez más, centrándose en el suelo.

Esperó.

La respuesta llegó pronto, Thor tomó su barbilla en su mano grande y callosa y levantó la cabeza de Loki para darle un tierno beso, acercó al embaucador y lo apoyó contra su pecho, agarrándolo firmemente, sosteniéndolo. "Gracias, Loki, lo hice todo por ti, por tu propio bien, perdón por lo que tuve que hacer pero ahora eres mío, siempre Loki".

Y el embaucador se quedó mirando, con ardor en los ojos mientras escuchaba a su hermano divagando sobre su futuro, él podía esperar. 

Sus series de celo fueron inducidas con regularidad desde ese momento, le llamó con frecuencia ahora que él no se resistió más a su hermano.

Pasó un año y otro.

Loki siguió a su hermano donde quiera que fuera, aún de rodillas en el suelo sin luchar o quejarse, aparentemente con ganas de agradar y después de un tiempo Thor le quitó las cadenas de los grilletes de las manos y los pies y, finalmente, incluso las del cuello.

Loki continuó caminando detrás de Thor como su omega obligado, de rodillas cuando se detenía, sentado en el suelo en las fiestas y comidas, con los ojos en el suelo, no se rebeló, sin hablar cuando no se le preguntaba y nunca daba las respuestas cortantes por las que solía ser conocido.

Comenzó a hacer el amor fuera de los celos, ronroneando palabras dulces en los oídos de Thor, tomándolo aún demasiado rápido y a veces era doloroso pero sonreía dulcemente después de que lo hacían, se encrespaba alrededor de su alfa como se esperaba de él. 

Y otro año pasó. 

Thor fue a batallas, dejando a Loki en paz, esos momentos los pasaba con su madre en la habitación de Thor, leía, paseaba por los jardines, si había recibido el permiso de Thor, esperaba con paciencia, una cosa difícil de hacer para el travieso. 

Odín había notado el cambio de Loki, había visto al embaucador volverse más tranquilo y más sereno, relajando sus músculos, caminando una vez más con orgullo pero al mismo tiempo sumiso detrás de Thor, el omega perfecto.   
Respondía cortésmente cuando se le habla, nunca con su lengua afilada, incluso cuando se le provoca, sonriendo suavemente cuando miraba a su alfa.

Después de un rato, mirando a su marido de cerca, observando que estaba viendo a sus hijos desde lejos, Frigga sugirió a su marido liberar al más joven de la unión, para darle la oportunidad de unirse a su hermano mayor, para ser un igual; Odín consideró, pero finalmente negó con la cabeza.

"Loki se ha ganado el nombre de 'tramposo' y no es por nada, esposa mía, le daremos más tiempo, si no hay ningún cambio, entonces él debe tener su lugar junto a Thor como su compañero". 

En el momento en que Loki había sido atado a Thor durante seis años ( _para siempre, había sido siempre y un día_ ) todo el mundo se había acostumbrado a los dos hermanos, la forma en que reaccionaban y la mayoría de la gente dejó de notar al omega de rodillas cuando entraban en la habitación. 

Luego llegó el momento.

Thor estaba sentado a la mesa del desayuno, comiendo de todo corazón, Loki de rodillas en el suelo detrás de él esperando pacientemente por las sobras de su amo, cuando Odín les pidió que se uniera a él en la sala del trono, Thor caminó de forma rápida y Loki alcanzó los ansiosos pasos de su hermano mientras se apresuraron a escuchar lo que el Padre de Todo tenía que decirles.

Odín esperó hasta que sus dos hijos estuvieron delante de él, Loki con gracia hundiéndose de rodillas como estaba acostumbrado, el Padre de Todo dejó caer su mirada sobre sus dos hijos, uno de pie alto y orgulloso, de oro, el futuro rey de Asgard, el otro de rodillas a sus pies, delgado, pálido y oscuro al mismo tiempo, una serpiente que se había traído de Jotunheim para ser domesticada.

Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar: "Loki, levántate".

Loki miró sorprendido por una orden de nadie más que su amo le daba y rápidamente escaneó a Thor para confirmar que tenía permiso para hacer lo que su padre mandó, los ojos de Thor eran suaves y le dio un pequeño guiño.

El estafador se levantó, se sentía extraño estar de pie al lado de su hermano, iba contra lo que había aprendido en los últimos años, Loki levantó la cabeza y enderezó los hombros, Odín dejó vagar la mirada por encima del más joven.

"Loki, he tenido este gran pensamiento y te he vigilado de cerca durante los últimos años, parece que te has superado a ti mismo y a tus formas, has dado un paso atrás en tus tendencias rebeldes y lo has mostrado a tus mayores y alfas superiores por igual, tomado el lugar que la naturaleza ha pretendido para ti,   
he hablado de esto con Thor y él está dispuesto a eliminar el collar y oficialmente a unirse".

Loki tomó aire y lo sostuvo por un momento, no era realmente una sorpresa, pero de nuevo, era extraño cómo iban las cosas.

"Ahora, Loki, ya que eliminarán el collar, por supuesto tienes que confirmar que estarás dispuesto a unirte a tu hermano y lo seguirás como su omega".

Loki pudo sentir tenso a Thor junto a él, viendo su cara volverse oscura desde el rabillo del ojo, al darse cuenta de que no había considerado que Loki tendría la opción de rechazarlo.

El embaucador reprimió una sonrisa e inclinó la cabeza lentamente, la mano en el corazón. "Te doy las gracias Padre de Todo y me sentiría honrado de ser el compañero oficial a Thor, mi hermano y mi alfa". Podía sentir el orgullo vacilante de Thor y reprimió una sonrisa.

Odín asintió, sin mostrar ningún signo de emoción en su rostro curtido: "Así será, justo antes de tu próximo celo, vamos a eliminar el collar y oficialmente te unirás a tu hermano Thor, el futuro rey de Asgard".

Con un movimiento de su mano, despidió a sus hijos.


	15. La Unión

Thor no podía esperar, por supuesto que no, la preparación para la ceremonia y la fiesta comenzó de inmediato y una vez que todo estaba listo, había agujas impulsadas en la carne de Loki para inducir su celo.

El último celo como omega obligado, el primero como omega libre, Loki se estremeció con anticipación.

En el día de la unión, el embaucador fue preparado por una multitud nerviosa de hombres y mujeres jóvenes omega que lavaron todo su cuerpo con sal en bruto, después con esponjas y jabón, finalmente aceitaron su largo y lánguido cuerpo con manos rápidas.

Ellos aceitaron y trenzaron su cabello en muchas trenzas pequeñas, poniendo suavemente campanas que repiqueteaban  al final del rizo y alrededor de las orejas y poniéndolas en la parte posterior de la cabeza, estaba vestido con largos pantalones de cuero negro, dejaron sus pies al descubierto y un vestido largo de seda verde y oro le fue puesto, abierto en el pecho con más cuero entrecruzado a lo largo de la cintura y los brazos, subrayando su esbelta figura y su anillo de omega de oro.

Se adjuntaron grandes adornos de oro para el pelo, pintaron las uñas de manos y pies de negro y dibujaron intrincados diseños de flores, lobos y truenos en tinta negra a lo largo de la piel en todo su cuerpo.

Finalmente, Frigga se acercó a él, todo estaba listo y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios antes de delinearle los ojos con carbón pesado y espolvoreó oro sobre su piel, Loki tomó una mirada en el espejo.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre su cuerpo, parcialmente desnudo como era costumbre para un omega, lo que remarcaba su debilidad como un omega, luciendo las marcas de su alfa con tinta, se veía como una puta, una puta real, digno de un rey.

Loki no pudo suprimir una sonrisa amarga.

Cuando hubo llegado el momento, Frigga le tomó de la mano, caminaron por la sala del trono, sus dedos fríos y húmedos en la suya, podía sentirse temblar ligeramente a medida que sus ojos se posaban en él de vez en cuando pero no habló, ambos habían hablado de lo que necesita ser discutido, no había nada más que decir.

Loki sentía sus dedos clavarse en su carne, mientras trataba de aferrarse a él tanto como podía, le dio una sonrisa reconfortante. 

El público presente en la unión de Thor y Loki era pequeño, tal vez 200 personas más o menos y el embaucador caminó a través de ellos en silencio hacia su hermano y su padre en el trono, hacia Odín, Thor se veía magnífico en su traje dorado y rojo con la armadura, estaba brillandoorgulloso, feliz.

Loki trató de escuchar el discurso que Odín celebró, hablando de sus hijos, cómo Loki había hecho mal y se probó a sí mismo una vez más para ser digno del amor de Thor, cómo era hoy un día de orgullo para él, cómo Loki una vez más le hacía sentir orgulloso. 

Bla, Bla, Bla. 

Loki anuló el ruido que hacía su padre, sus ojos vagaron por la sala hacia la gente, al ver Sif y los tres guerreros, sus ojos se centraron en Odín, podía ver algunos de los hermanos de escudo de Thor, algunos generales importantes y conocidos políticos cercanos al rey, nadie a quien Loki podría llamar un amigo, porque él no tenía ninguno. 

Finalmente Odín dejó de hablar y le dio a su primogénito una inclinación de cabeza, lo que permitió a Thor dar un paso adelante y tomar la mano de Loki de Frigga, sosteniéndolo cuando él dio un beso en la palma, luego bajó los dedos del embaucador a su lado y con un aire de importancia, sacó la llave para el collar de omega de una pequeña bolsa, Loki se obligó a sonreír, mirando al suelo, recatado y dispuesto a complacer.

Sus entrañas ardían. 

Pudo sentir la llave pulsando en el pequeño candado en la parte de atrás de su cuello, giró lentamente el antiguo mecanismo para abrirlo con un clic audible, Loki soltó un aliento que no se había dado cuenta que estaba sosteniendo.

Thor levantó el pesado collar, pasándolo a un mago de pie detrás de él, Loki no pudo evitar que sus dedos volaran hasta el cuello, sintiendo las cicatrices que habían cavado en su piel, seis años de esclavitud le marcaban, una marca eterna.

Thor sonrió pacientemente mientras Loki se tocaba y sus dedos se alejaron de su cuello, temblando una vez más a su lado, su cuello se sentía frío y extrañamente desnudo.

Se obligó a sonreír mientras levantaba sus ojos hacia Thor quien sonreía feliz, el dios del trueno tomó entonces la mano de Loki, abriendo la primera argolla de oro que contenía su magia con otra llave pequeña, cayó al suelo con un fuerte clank y   
Thor besó la piel amoratada, otra anudada cicatriz a lo largo de la superficie.

Loki se obligó a no mirar.

Su hermano continuó hacia el otro lado y luego se sentó para quitar los grilletes de oro alrededor de sus tobillos, con cada unión eliminada, Loki pudo sentir su magia fluyendo a través de su cuerpo una vez más, libre de la jaula, encrespándose alrededor de sus dedos, era como una bestia que había estado encadenada y finalmente se le permitía vagar libremente una vez más.Loki cerró los ojos cuando el poder se extendió por él otra vez. Había perdido tanto. 

Él era libre.

Thor presionó otro beso en la frente y Loki sonrió, el Padre de Todo intensificado, puso su mano sobre la cabeza de sus dos hijos, sonriendo cálidamente.

"Este es realmente un día de celebración, ustedes se unirán frente a sus compañeros". La sonrisa de Thor era grande e irradiaba en su rostro, mientras sus dedos se entrelazaban con los de Loki. 

"Arrodíllense, hijos míos".

Thor soltó a su hermano, dándole otra larga mirada amorosa antes de enfrentarse a Odín, doblando las piernas, quedando de rodillas, inclinando la cabeza hacia su padre, Loki se quedó donde estaba, su rostro era una máscara de calma.

La sala quedó en silencio.

"No". La palabra de Loki fue débil, apenas un susurro pero luego, empujó sus hombros hacia atrás y enfrentó el rostro desconcertado de su padre y Thor había enrojecido de ira, Loki se volvió hacia su madre, cuyos ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas, él le dio una sonrisa triste. "Te quiero mamá, lo siento".

Y con una oleada de poder del que había sido privado durante seis largos años, el dios de la travesura desapareció.

"¡LOKI!" Thor tronó de pie una vez más, llamando Mjolnir a sus manos.

Frigga bajó la cabeza, las lágrimas que había retenido ahora corrían libremente de sus ojos, su plan había funcionado, el embaucador era libre y había perdido a su hijo. 

Loki era libre.


	16. Epílogo

Steve se dejó desde caer en el colchón individual duro de su cama de estilo militar, frotándose los ojos con fuerza, tratando de localizar el ruido que le había arrancado de su sueño, había algo extrañamente familiar en el aire pero no podía distinguir qué.  
Se esforzó en la oscuridad para echar un vistazo y luego abruptamente respiró cuando olió un omega en celo ¿Qué... qué estaría haciendo un omega aquí de todos los lugares? Y ¿cómo entró?

  
Con un movimiento lento, Steve buscó a tientas el interruptor de luz al lado de su cama y encendió la lámpara de color blanco brillante, todo su cuerpo tenso y listo para saltar, era sólo que... un omega en celo no debería estar aquí... Tal vez estaba herido o en problemas, necesitaba ayuda.

Cerró los ojos por un momento por el brillo repentino y cuando los abrió lentamente se puso tenso, todo su cuerpo estaba rígido.Loki estaba en medio de su pequeña habitación espartana, delgado, alto, apestando a lujuria, sus manos errantes sobre su propio cuerpo, las pupilas muy dilatadas, sus ojos vagaron alrededor lentamente, examinando las paredes blancas vacías, la cama individual, el pequeño escritorio militar y una silla.

"Mmmmmmm". El zumbido vino desde el fondo de la garganta de Loki. "Yo... como... ¿que es este lugar?". Sus ojos verdes brillantes fijos sobre Steve, quien permaneció inmóvil en su cama, parpadeando lentamente, como un búho, sin confiar en sus ojos mientras miraba al dios de la travesura de pie en medio de su habitación.

  
"¿Loki...?"

  
Él parpadeó una vez más, su mirada vagando por el dios semidesnudo vestido con pantalones de cuero ajustados que no podían ocultar su erección, la camisa verde abierta al frente, símbolos extraños serpenteando sobre su piel, su boca estaba mojada y abierta, los ojos oscuros...

  
Buen Dios.

  
Loki hizo un gesto con la mano, el movimiento envió una oleada de lujuria, sudor y sexo a Steve, que gimió cuando su cuerpo reacciona a ella. "Muy bien, soldado, veo que no te has olvidado de mí".

  
Omega. Omega no reclamado. En celo. ¡Aquí!

  
Steve apretó los dientes mientras Loki continuó viéndolo, su voz se rompió vergonzosamente mientras se dirigía al omega, dibujando una sonrisa en sus rasgos exóticos.

  
"Tú... tienes que irte, no es seguro para ti aquí, yo... yo no puedo protegerte, ni siquiera estoy seguro si puedo contenerme.... Cristo...". El sudor corría como arroyos por su frente y gruñó mientras Loki se dirigía lentamente hacia él, elegante como un gato salvaje.

  
"Soy Loki, dios de la travesura, no necesito ser protegido, ni de ti, ni de nadie”. Se quedó mirando al soldado en el colchón, real y salvaje al mismo tiempo. 

  
"Estoy aquí para reclamarte, capitán Steve Rogers".

  
Las palabras de la boca de Loki, fornidas en su lascivia oscura se fueron directamente a la ingle de Steve, parecía tan mal por estas palabras, esta iniciación, por venir de un omega en celo para un alfa, pero Loki lo era, por supuesto, no era común y se sentía tan correcto para Steve.

  
Sus ojos se deslizaron sobre el dios delante de él, que ahora había llegado a su cama, respirando con dificultad, se veía tan extraño, con el pelo trenzado en varias trenzas pequeñas, en rizos detrás de las orejas y muy adornada con oro, los ojos delineados en negro, su olor era embriagador y crudo, como la carne, la tierra, la sangre y el hambre.

  
Era delicioso. Steve soltó otro gruñido, pero no se movió.

  
"Loki... yo... no puedo..."

  
El embaucador hizo un pequeño sonido, inclinándose hacia adelante mientras su mano izquierda se acercó al rostro del capitán, con los otros dedos encrespados alrededor de uno de las muñecas del soldado, acercándolo más hacia su cuerpo que irradiaba calor de su celo.

  
"¿Has reclamado a otra persona durante mi ausencia?" Loki volvió la cabeza, sonriendo mientras dejaba que sus ojos se perdían en la habitación en busca de otro ser humano, otro omega en la vida del soldado, la habitación estaba vacía, el capitán tragó secamente, moviendo la cabeza, confirmando lo que ambos sabían, no había nadie, nunca lo había habido.

  
El embaucador ronroneó y se sentó en el colchón duro junto a Steve, sumergiéndolo ligeramente bajo su peso, su cara lo suficientemente cerca del Capitán quien podía sentir el aliento caliente y húmedo en la cara.

Steve gimió ante el olor que llenaba su nariz, tan caliente, sexual y mío, mío, mío y le tomó toda su fuerza para no tomar al dios junto a él contra su voluntad, follarle contra la pared... pero no podía, no era él...  
Loki sonrió al ver la lucha detrás de los ojos del soldado, contrayendo la boca, las finas gotas de sudor resbalando a lo largo de su rostro.

  
"Y ahora soldado, fóllame, porque estoy en celo y te he escogido".  
Con eso se subió sobre Steve, poniendo su trasero caliente en los pantalones de pijama delgados del capitán, frotando su erección contra la gran protuberancia que él sabía que iba a estar allí, ronroneando de placer al soldado como cera bajo sus dedos.

  
"A menos que, por supuesto, no estés interesado, dímelo ahora, Steve Rogers y voy a salir y no regresaré jamás".  
Steve se quedó mirando. Luego se inclinó hacia delante y tomó los hombros del embaucador, tirando de él con cuidado hacia sí mismo para un beso sin experiencia, abriendo la boca, la lengua invadiendo feroz, el sabor terroso del sexo, deseo, lujuria y necesidad. Loki era como una droga, su olfato intoxicado, siempre había sido para Steve, siempre, él lo había sabido desde que Loki le había obligado a arrodillarse en Stuttgart, sin decir una palabra el embaucador empujó a Steve en el colchón y lentamente se deshizo de su ropa.

  
"Bueno, Capitán, espero que no tengas nada planeado para el próximo par de días porque estoy pensando en no dejarte ir". Los dientes brillantes como un animal peligroso en el rostro pálido cuando el embaucador se inclinó hacia delante y mordió a Steve en el hombro, un bocado reclamando.

  
Tan malo, porque venía de un omega pero, oh tan adecuado para el capitán y Steve sabía que había encontrado lo que había estado buscando, esperado toda su vida.

  
Su omega dominante.

  
Loki, el Dios de la travesura, suyo.

  
Para siempre.

  
FIN.


End file.
